The Order of Darth Traya Volume IV
by jman007
Summary: The end of Yuuzhan Vong war is at hand...Lando Calrissian is about to become the new Chief of State and Naatasi Daala has returned to take her place in the grand scheme of the force...How will all this play out...Sorry I had a better summary and lost it...
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Darth Traya Volume IV  
Prologue  
Little Jedi  
Chapters  
1. War's End  
Part 1. The Sick and the Dying  
Part 2. Retaliation  
Part 3. End of an Empire  
2. Elections  
3. Chief of State Lando Calrissian  
4. Family Retreat  
5. Ryle Norg  
6. Jacen's Vow  
7. Exploration  
8. Confrontation  
9. New Allies or Enemies

10. The Skywalkers Return  
11. Betrayal  
12. Fate of the Star Fire  
13. Emperor Donovan

Conquering Independence  
15. Arquillions Unleashed  
16. A Father's Quest Part 1  
17. The Centerpoint Gambit

18. Hapan Crisis  
19. A Father's Quest Part 2  
20. A Family at War  
Part 1. A Well Laid Trap  
Part 2. Anakin

21. The Wrath of Donovan  
22. A Prince is Born  
23. In the Name of Peace.  
24. Peace in War  
25. Invasion  
26. Fall of an Empire  
27. The Rise of Darth Saber

Sneak Peek at

Star Wars The Order of Darth Traya Volume V

Persona  
Ben Skywalker: Eldest son of Grandmaster Jedi Luke Skywalker and Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker/Jedi Padawan  
Vestara Kai: Daughter of Gavar Kai AKA Darth Saber/Jedi Padawan  
Callen Xen: Clone of Oni Starkiller Darth Vader's former apprentice/Jedi Padawan  
Donovan Leers: Jedi Master/Former Apprentice of Kyp Durron  
Peter Voles: Lt and operator aboard the Star Fire/Descendent of Theron Voles  
Darth Khaun: Sith Lord and acolyte of the Trayus academy  
Darth Saber/AKA Gavar Kai  
Caseopeai: Heir to the Arquillion throne

Prologue:  
Little Jedi

The war was still raging between the Nu'Yuuzhan Vong and the Galatic Alliance and thanks to Donovan Leers and Ryle Norg it was about to come to an end. While the war was going on young Ben Skywalker once again had been sent to live at the Jedi Academy, which at the moment was on Malastare. The Academy was mobile, so the massive structure could convert into a space ship and pick up to move to anywhere in the galaxy.  
Like most of the Jedi children Ben was older mentally because of all the memories he possessed from the other lifetime. So he was very wise beyond his current age, but at times he still acted like a child. For the most part he did all the things he didn't get to do as a child the first time around. Like embracing the force and studying hard, because if Jacen ever went bad and tried to kill his mother Mara Jade Skywalker he would be ready. At the same time Ben was happy, because of his new siblings Amidala and Owen who were now one year old. There was also Vestera who was a student in the academy and the two of them were getting close.  
Ben was in the simulator practicing lightsaber combat against droids on level five. He was one of five students in his age range who could do it. He had two practice lightsabers as he blocked with his right and slashed the droid across the mid-section. He backed flipped as another droid attacked him from behind. He slashed his blades across the middle of the droids head and landed.  
"Enough!" Master Kam Solusar said watching. "Calm yourself…You have a lot of rage young Skywalker…"  
Ben breathed deeply, "I may or may not have to face my cousin one day I wish to be ready…"  
"You are becoming obsessed with all that…Your cousin has forsaken the path of the Jedi…"  
"I know master, but the image of him killing my mother is branded in my mind…and I will be ready…"  
They left the simulator and went to the room of power, it was where students practiced levitating objects through the force. ("I must be stronger!") Ben thought to himself as he pointed his hand at a large crate, it shook and raised into the air. That is when Vestera came to his side and blew into his ear, he dropped the crate. "Why did you do that?"  
"All you do is train…"  
"Young Vestera is right…take the day off…"  
"But master…"  
"That is an order…"  
Vestera smiled, "So what do you want to do today…"  
Ben shook his head and started walking, "You know your father is out there searching for whoever or whatever destroyed your home world…aren't you worried in the least…"  
Vestera sighed, "I think about t all the time…"  
They were joined by Callen the only other boy in the academy who can match Ben with the blade and the force. "Hey I am headed to the pod racing track…You guys want to come…"  
"Master Solusar would never approve…" Ben said in a tone only an overbearing adult would use.  
"Don't be such a prune…"

The next day Ben, Vestera, and Collen snuck out of the Academy and went to the pod racing track. As they left the track Masters Mara, Kam, and Tionne were waiting for them.  
"Ben I want you to stop hanging around that Vestera…she is a bad influence…"  
Ben shook his head, "For a Jedi Master…mom you sure know how to make a wrong call…It was Callen's idea to go to the track…"  
Mara placed her hand on his shoulder, "Son…Ben I am sorry…I am trying to protect you…"  
He looked at her with tears in his eyes and replied in a very grown up voice, "As I am trying to protect you mother…" They hugged.

_A man stood alone on a platform as hundreds of Tie-fighters swarmed him. He raised his hands and unleashed a force wave that knocked all the ships from the sky. Then he pointed his hands at Star Destroyer…the only one to survive the destruction of the ship yard orbiting Raxus Prime. With turbo laser cannon fire tearing the platform apart…the man used the force to yank the star destroyer out of the sky and smash it into the refinery. _

Callen awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavy as he considered the possibility that he was the man as an adult in his vision…

Chapter 1. War's end  
Part 1. The Sick and the Dying  
Throughout the Yuuzhan Vong Empire an epidemic that started on the planet Gav IV spread throughout the empire. Hundreds of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong were dying from the bio-weapon Alpha Red, everything from the thud bug to the large Uzthaul, even the Yorick Coral stingers. The only Vong not infected by alpha red were those who could touch the force.  
"My lord we can use the force to slow the spread of the disease, but those infected still die…" Chief Shaper Thy'tar San said. "The only way to stop the spread of the disease is to infuse the rest of the Vong with the force…"  
"How much of the Empire have we lost because of the disease…"  
"Over forty percent…At this rate of destruction… we won't have anything left…"  
"Gather all Yuuzhan Vong not infected to Yuuzhantar and the surrounding systems. I will use the Ducharz to infuse and save the empire…"

The massive relocation of warriors and Imperial citizens of the Vong took weeks. The operation was chaotic as each and every Vong had to be checked for signs of infection. When the deed was done Huntair gathered his most powerful force users around the Ducharz and used it to infuse the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong with the force.

Nar Tagar the edge of Hutt Space:  
The Yuuzhan Vong had been driven from Hutt space by the Galactic Alliance, both sides had suffered heavy losses. The Vong Command ship Brausax plowed through open space with only one Dovin Basal, the other one was dying.  
Two Yuuzhan Vong warriors dragged a hooded Jedi through the living ship towards the bridge. Another warrior held his weapon the lightsaber. "Show me his face!" The Commander demanded, "Luke Skywalker…Grandmaster of the Jeedai…many Vong have died at your hand…Supreme Overlord Huntair will be pleased."  
"Luke's eyes were closed as he spoke, "May I have your name…"  
"I am Commander Usar…"  
"Good strong Vong name…I think I will kill you last…" The Vong on the bridge laughed.  
"Take him away and place him in the embrace of death…"  
Luke opened his eyes, "I thought it was called the embrace of pain…"  
"Our shapers have created new toys for our enemies…"  
"Milord we are ready for lightspeed…"  
"Go and put me through to Lord Huntair…"

As they dragged him off Luke could sense the Vong in the force, everyone on board had the force. They brought him to the lower decks where the twisted chair of the embrace of death as the Vong now called it lay. He ignored the ramblings of the Vong Shaper as they placed him in the chair.

Part 2. Retaliation

Galactic Fleet-location Hutt Space:

The entire fleet was positioned in the Ytube sector under the joint command of Admiral Wedge Antillies and Colonel Jacen Solo. Jedi Masters Saba Sabatyne, Kyle Katarn, Kenth Hamner, and Octa Ramis were there as well.  
"They have captured Luke Skywalker and you want to talk procedures and strategy!" Kyle yelled, "So tell us Colonel is this the part where you go rogue and take on a Sith name…"  
"Master Katarn that is low even for you…" Kenth said keeping the older Jedi from the younger.  
"My…I mean the Grandmaster allowed himself to be captured and if anyone can handle themselves it's the Grandmaster…So I am not going to waste resources trying to rescue him when we can attack all forward positions and put an end to this blasted war…"  
"Thiz one agreez with the Colonel…although we would like to go after the grandmazter anyway…"  
"You both have a point…" Wedge said speaking up, "…but we do Luke a service by pressing an all out attack on the rest of the Vong…"  
"My point exactly…" Jacen said.  
Kyle grunted and took a step back, "Yeah with Luke out of the way no one can stop your rise to power…"  
"I resigned remember so I don't need this…I can leave and take the Hapan fleet with me…"  
Kyle was about to reply when the doors to the war-room swooshed open and Mara came in with Ben, Callen, and Vestera following her. "Looks like I missed a good argument..."  
"Master…"  
Mara stopped them by raising her hand, "Luke is my husband and if he was captured…then he allowed himself to be captured…There will be no rescue…Now if Admiral Antillies is in agreement we will attack all forward positions of the Vong Empire…" They all agreed and within an hour the Galactic fleet went to hyperspace. The fighting was intense, but the war started to change in favor of the Alliance.

Imperial Remnant Fleet-Bespin:  
Grand Admiral Gilead Paleon stood in the hanger of his flagship the super star destroyer Imperial Pride. Ten Moffs were with him and five thousand storm troopers stood at attention as Natasi Daala came down the ramp of her star shuttle, Boba Fett was with her.  
"Gil…" She said smiling and kissing him on each cheek, "…it has been far too long…"  
"It certainly has…"  
"I could use a good drink…"  
"Well it just so happens that I have a bottle of Tarisian ale on board…" He took her to his private lounge after he introduced Daala to the Moffs. After the drinks were poured, Gilead told her about the war, his preparations to meet the Alliance fleet in Bespin. He also told her about the Force paradox and the Jedi.  
"If anyone else had told me that story Gil…I would have had them locked up. Are you sure?"  
"I swear it on all I hold dear…After Solo or Darth Cadues ran a muck you became Chief of State…My spies have confirmed that the Jedi have been running all over the galaxy searching for the sith responsible for the time changes…"  
"Perhaps it is good that I came back now…"  
"Well yes I called you back for that and more…I was thinking it was time the Remnant joined the Alliance…and who better to serve as our Senator than you…"  
She smiled, "What about the Moffs…"  
"I will keep them in the loop as long as I see fit…" He stood up. "In the meantime will you lead my forces in battle against the Yuuzhan Vong?"

Daala stood on the bridge of the Bloodfin staring out into space as the Yuuzhan Vong war fleet assembled in their path. She was ready for the battle, but her mind kept going back to all Gil had said. The Jedi needed to be corralled, but in order to do that she needed a patsy, someone to take the heat when the Jedi resisted and someone to take the fall when the time came.  
"Admiral all ships in position…"  
"Lets not waste anytime…FULL ATTACK!"

Nu'Yuuzhantar:  
The battle had gone badly for the Vong, on all fronts the Yuuzhan Vong were loosing the war. Star System after star system was taken back and from all sides the allies were closing in on the Noad system. Many attributed the Alliance success to what Ryle Norg did and Alpha Red.  
Luke was still held in the embrace of death, because Huntair wanted to use him as a bargaining chip against the Alliance. Luke's eyes was closed and he felt a shift in the force, it was time. He opened his eyes and looked around the torture room he was in. There were nine Vong Shapers and four Vong Knights in the room and though Luke searched with all his might he could not find his nephew Anakin. Leia and Tahiri Vaila had time traveled through the force to alter time. Now Anakin was a mind slave of the Vong fighting for them.  
Luke's lightsaber hung on the wall cocooned in Yurik Coral. He sneered and unleashed a force wave that threw everyone in the room to the floor and destroyed the chair. He stretched his hand ripping his saber from the wall and cut down the shapers and the knights in less than five minutes. Using the force and techniques he learned from watching the force shapers Luke forged his own Vong crab armor through the force. He made his way towards Uchard chamber to kill thee creature that controlled the planet and boosted Huntair's power.  
When Luke arrived at the chamber two knights were standing at the door guarding it. He grabbed them in the force and slammed them into each other. Then Luke force choked them to death, when he entered the chamber the Uzchard touched his mind.  
_"I know who you are Jeedai…" _Luke sealed the doors and touched the Uzchard with the force. The creature was powerful and it resisted him but Luke knew more about the force than anyone alive save for Darth Traya. Luke summoed the force from within and all energy flowing through the planet to kill the Uzchard, he surrounded the creature with force and crushed it. It exploded and died. When Huntair and his knights arrived Luke was long gone.  
"Find that Jeedai and bring him to me alive…"  
They searched the city, but Luke was no where to be found.

Part 3. End of an Empire

There was space traffic throughout the Noad system as troops were being reassigned to defend what was left of the Empire. The bio-weapon Alpha Red had been halted by empowering the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong with the force, but ever since the Vong have been loosing the war.  
There was a boom sound as thousands of allied ships emerged from hyperspace lead by Jacen Solo aboard the Hapan's Pride, a star destroyer. "All ships report in…" Jacen ordered standing up walking towards the COM pit. After all ships reported in Jacen began using his battle meditation. Within fifteen minutes eight Vong warships had been destroyed along with fifty-nine fighters. The Alliance had lost three warships and twenty-eight fighters. Jacen's orders were precise and bold as he was intent on putting an end to this war.  
He sent attack forces to each of the thirteen planets in the system, but Jacen lead the assault forces towards Yuuzhantar. "Begin the bombardment!" Jacen ordered. The fleet concentrated their fire power on the outskirts of the capital city, so that Luke wouldn't be killed in the attack.

"Give me a battle report…" Jacen ordered. Jacen listened as a war droid told him of the casualties, lost ships, damaged, and MIAs for the Galactic fleet. Then he listened to the report for enemy losses. "Contact Admiral Antillies…tell him to send the invasion forces in…" An hour later Wedge's invasion forces entered the system and divided among the thirteen planets of the system. "Tell General Holland that I will lead the ground assault on the capital city.  
Jacen rode a transport down to the planet surface with ten thousand troops and five thousand YVH hunter droids. Armed with Tahiri's lightsaber Jacen lead the charge into the Vong capital city. He fought his way through the city towards the palace of the one. There was a screeching sound from above and Jacen looked up to find a Vynock flying towards him. Jacen force threw his lightsabet killing it, but the rider flipped of the Vynock and landed in front of him igniting a proto-saber.  
Jacen threw his hand out and force pushed the Vong Knight to give his weapon a chance to return to his hand. When it did he leapt at the knight swinging his weapon. The knight blocked and parried, but Jacen was more experienced and severed his hand. Then he decapitated the vong in one swing. There was fighting throughout the coral city of Yuuzhantar as Jacen fought his way to the palace. He stood before the doors and ripped them open, when he entered the thrown room Huntair sat on his thrown with twenty knights in front of him.  
"Your empire falls today Vong…"

"Do you want me Jeedai or do you want the one who caused all this and then betrayed me…Darth Khaun…"

"The sith always betray and the fact that you fell for his lies shows how truly weak you are…This Darth Khaun will die in time, as for you your time is now…"

"KILL HIM!"

The Vong knights charged Jacen all at once, but he unleashed a force wave that threw them all to the ground, but one and his name was Axema. Axema leapt forward brandishing his weapon. Jacen blocked and parried the Vong Knight. His skill with the blade was extraordinary as their melee became more complex. Then two more Vong Knights joined the melee, Jacen spun into the Vong on the right and impaled him on his lightsaber.  
He severed the legs of the next Vong and was kicked in the back, but he went into a roll arcing his lightsaber killing another vong who was on his knees. Jacen did a spin kick and when he landed was confronted by Axema again. Axema managed to cut Jacen on the arm and then he received a slash on the back, but he spun around severing the Vong's head. Then all the remaining Vong combined their power trying to hold Jacen in place. He fell to his knees and remained there for the next three minutes.  
Jacen slowly stood up and screamed unleashing a force wave that threw the remaining Vong to the ground. Huntair stood and threw force lightening at Jacen and that is when one of the Vong jumped in front of the lightening and blocked it with his hands.  
It was Luke, "Need a hand?" He said looking back at Jacen.

"Hardly…" Luke threw the lightening back at Huntair and leapt towards the thrown stabbing him in the chest. He fell back onto his thrown and died. Then together Jacen and Luke killed the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong.  
The battle in the Noad System lasted another three full days both planet side and in space. In the end the Allied forces had to go planet to planet mopping up the Yuuzhan vong. A few escaped, but the majority died fighting to defend the home system. Over the next three months the Alliance spread throughout the galaxy hunting the Yuuzhan Vong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Elections  
Once again life was returning to normal in the galaxy, the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong was over and now the elections for Chief of State could resume. Lando had gone to Leai asking if she would endorse him and help him with his election, but Leia had been distracted by the war and finding Anakin. She did point Lando towards Arden Core who would help him win the election.  
Lando was on his way to Arden's office in the business district on Coruscant. He exited his speeder and walked up the steps through the lobby and took the turbo-lift to the fiftieth floor of the building. Arden had a corner office, it was very prestine and opulent.  
A droid was with a female voice was at the reception desk, "Good morning I am…"  
"Lando Calrissian…Arden is waiting for you sir please go in…"  
The office was decorated in the Alderranian fashion, but the colors were different. Instead of the royal blues and silver, it was red and gold. "Lando Calrissian…It is an honor to finally meet you…" The Twi'Lek said.  
They shook hands, "It is nice to meet you as well…"  
"Please sit…would like some brandy…"  
"Yes please…"  
"Before we begin there are a few questions I must ask…" He said after taking a sip and setting the goblet down. "First have you cut all ties with Booster Terrick and the smugglers guild…"  
"I have and I have liquidated all my unknown assets…"  
"Good…what about Cloud City?"  
"It is being run by a close friend looking after my interests…"  
Arden sighed, "You will have to let go of that as well…You acquired Cloud City through less than reputable means and this election will get ugly…"  
"I am ready…"  
"Are you sure…Your opponents will dig up your past and flaunt it for the entire galaxy to see…If there is anything your wife doesn't know about tell her now…"  
"She knows everything…"  
"Why did you want to run?"  
Lando sighed, "Because I feel that I have a second chance at life and…and I always wanted to put my hat into the political pot…" They talked for hours and to Lando it seemed more like an interrogation than an interview.  
When they were done Arden stood up, "Well that is all I need…You are going to make an interesting candidate Calrissian…"  
"Please call me Lando…"  
"I prefer Chief of State Lando Calrissian…will the Jedi give you their endorsement?"  
"I believe so…I have a meeting with Grandmaster Skywalker later today…"  
"As soon as that meeting is over contact me…"

Lando left the business district in his private speeder for the Jedi Temple. When he arrived the Jedi were scurrying about doing one thing or another. Lando met with Luke in his private meditation room. "Lando!"  
"Am I disturbing you?"  
"No come in…"  
"What has the Jedi stirred up like Mynock in a hanger…"  
"We are searching for any surviving Vong with the force and we still haven't located Anakin yet…"  
"Sorry to hear that…about Anakin…I have come to ask if I count on the Jedi for an endorsement…"  
Luke sighed, "Lando…there is something I must tell or rather show you, but you must swear never to reveal this to another person…" When Lando agreed Luke stood up and placed his hand on Lando's forehead, "Relax…" Then he showed Lando everything in the force about the other timeline. When he was done Luke took a few steps back and sat down watching him.  
"I can't believe it…" Lando managed to say.  
"Everything I showed you has happened and could happened…"  
"What does this mean for me?"  
"I have no idea…In the other timeline you didn't go into politics…If you go into that office it could mean your life…Omas is spared because he is about to retire…"  
"What about Jacen?"  
"That has changed as well…He has left the order and married Tahirii…The force has way of balancing itself out…"  
Lando sighed, "I am not deterred by this…Will you give me your endorsement?"  
Luke sighed, "If the other members of the high council consent then yes…"

The entire council unanimously agreed and at the press conference Lando Calrissian announced his bid to run for Chief of State. Luke came forward and gave an endorsement on behalf of the Jedi Council. The Election wasn't as bad as Arden predicted, because of the recent war. When Arden conducted a poll six months later Lando was running neck and neck with Senator Serran Forn a Mon Calamari. Bel Garm Iblis had dropped out of the race and endorsed Lando.  
The election was close and in the end Lando became Chief of State. "Chief of State Calrissian…Do you intend to continue the policies lay down by your predecessor or will you cancel the Unknown Region expedition…" A reporter asked at his inauguration.  
"Yes the expedition will happen…  
The next question was asked by a droid holo-reporter, "Chief of State…Many in the Alliance attribute the defeat of the Vong Empire to the actions of Ryle Norg…What do you say and do you believe he should prosecuted?"  
"The law was broken and yes he should be prosecuted…Do I attribute the Alliance's victory to his actions…Our victory was attributed to many factors not just the release of Alpha Red…"  
The gathered reporters barked out more questions, but Lando's Chief Aid pulled him away from the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen no more questions the Chief of State has a busy day…"

Terroth:  
Donovan was watching with the holo-news with Reckard and his apprentices. "I told you…"  
"Yes but how do we get him out?" Reckard replied.  
"Let me worry about that…" Donovan turned to Kindo, "Kindo contact our friends and find where they are keeping Ryle Norg…"  
"Master you aren't planning on busting him out…"  
He look at Jaddock, "Are you going soft on me Jaddock?"  
He looked away, "No Master…"  
"Good…I told you it is my destiny to to bring about order to the galaxy…You are either with me or against me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Chief of State Lando Calrissian

Coruscant-Office of the Chief of State:  
Lando was settling into his role as Chief of State going over the finances of the alliance, looking at the latest military reports and budgets stuff like that.  
The doors swooshed open and Luke came in, "Luke please come in take a seat…Would you like a drink?"  
He raised a hand, "No thanks…I have come to request that you allow the Jedi council to assign you a Jedi Guard unit…As I told you a while back my vision in regards to you as Chief of State is blind…So for my peace of mind…"  
Lando sighed, "Okay…If you insist but all will have to be cleared by my security chief…"  
"Alright…"  
"How many Jedi are you going to assign me?"  
"Four Jedi will be with you at all times…Jaden Korr has been given the rank of Master so he will oversee the Knights assigned to you…"  
"Okay now if you will excuse me, but I have a meeting with the Imperial Remnant Ambassador…"  
"That is the other reason I have come…I need to be on this meeting…"  
"Okay…"

When the ambassador entered the office Lando was shocked to see Daala, but Luke wasn't. "Chief of State…" She looked at Luke, "I thought we were having this meeting alone…"  
Lando put on the old charm, "Come now ambassador you wouldn't begrudge the grandmaster of the Jedi…"  
"I suppose not…Master Skywalker…You are not surprised to see me…"  
Luke just smiled, "No I am not…Tell me when did Gilead reinstate you…"  
"Just before the end of the war…I have been given full autonomy…"  
"My colleagues were surprised by Gilead's offer to join the Alliance…" Lando said cutting in.  
"Yes there are certain stipulations…The Remnant will maintain its autonomy and govern itself…any laws proposed by the Alliance will be taken under advisement and voted upon…" Lando and Luke exchanged glances as she spoke, "…Any Imperial forces loaned to the Alliance will be subject to rotation by Imperial command…and the Empire would like to be involved in the exploration missions into the Unknown Regions…"  
"For what purpose?" Luke asked.  
"Colonization…"  
"The Remnant will submit to Jedi jurisdiction…" Lando said.  
"Of course…"  
Before she left they discussed many more subjects that concern the Imperial Remnant joining the Alliance. When they were done a droid showed Daala to her quarters.  
"What do you think?" Lando asked after going over the meeting in his mind.  
"I think she knows about the paradox and is after the chief of state seat…"  
"Why she failed at her job and the Jedi had to step in…"  
"I don't know…The Council will be watching…"

After his meeting Lando had lunch with his wife Tendra and told her about his day and then he told her about the time paradox which she had trouble believing him.  
The next day Lando dove into his work as he had to meet with Admiral Antillies to choose a captain for the Unknown Regions exploration mission. Then he met with the Senators to formally induct the Imperial Remnant into the Alliance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Family Retreat

The Jedi Temple-Council Chambers:  
The Jedi Council gathered together to discuss many topics like Gavar Kai, Darth Lumiya, and Darth Veger. The trio had been not been seen since they tried to kidnap Jacen Solo. Luke had wounded the two women horribly. Gavar Kai's daughter was a student at the academy on Ossus.  
They also discussed the exploration mission and who to send. It was Kyle who suggested Master Jara Sen. Anakin's name came up since Leia and Tahiri altered time by going back and destroying the voxyn nest. Anakin had become a mind slave and lead many battles for the Yuuzhan Vong, but he had not been seen in many months.

"Mara and I have decided to take a leave of absence from the order to spend time with our children…"  
"Is that wise?" Kyle asked, "Especially with everything that is going on…"  
"Not to mention Daala…" Kenth said.  
"Daala is here…So we can watch her better…As for my timing I don't think anything major will happen while we are away…"

After the meeting the entire council saw Luke, Mara, and Ben off, Master Sabatyne was left in charge as acting Grandmaster. They first travelled to Ossus to pick up Vestera and Callen. Then they traveled through hyperspace to Tattooine.  
"I thought you said that you were never coming to this planet again…" Mara said teasing as they flew to Anchorhead.  
He smiled, "I guess I will have to stop saying that…"  
When they landed they took a speeder out to the old Leers farm. It was owned now by a family named Lavar. Abron Lavar was all to happy to have a family of Jedi stay on his farm. The twins Owen and Amidala seemed all to happy to play in the sand. Amildala had to be punished after she took apart one of the moisture vaporators.  
"Grandmaster may I speak with you?" Callen asked.  
"Of course…what is it…"  
He hesitated, "I have been having dreams or visions…" Luke listened with great interest as he told him about Darth Vader, the Emperor, Bail Organa. He also mentioned General Kota and an a Rebel Alliance assault on Kamino against the Empire. "Master what does it all mean?"  
"I am not sure…" Luke said, "Give me your thoughts…" Luke touched his head and entered his mind. Luke saw images of Callen as a another man, an adult serving Darth Vader as his apprentice. He saw Leia and many other familiar faces, including Yoda. Luke withdrew his hand and turned away from Callen.  
"Grandmaster…What did you see…"  
"Nothing…for the time being I will block these images from your mind until I can decipher them…"  
"What aren't you telling me…"  
"Patient…I will hide nothing from you…"

Luke was onboard the Jade Shadow, he went into the COM room and locked the door. He sent a message to Leia and waited for her reply. It was an hour before her hologram appeared on the projector.  
"Luke…Master Sabatyne said you were on leave from the order…"  
"I am…Where are you?"  
"Athros…Anakin's last known position before he vanished…"  
Luke sighed, "Leia I have a question and I need you to be honest with me…"  
"Of course why wouldn't I be?"  
How did the Alliance get stared…The Rebel Alliance…Officially Mon Mothma, Bel Garm Iblis, and Admiral Ackbar are accredited for starting the Alliance, but that isn't the truth…"  
Leia bit her lip, "Why do ask?"  
"Starkiller!"  
Leia gasped, "Where did you hear that name?"  
"Never mind that…tell me…"  
Leia looked left and said something to someone off to the side, "Luke go to a secure channel…"  
"Okay…line secure…"  
"This isn't common knowledge, but Darth Vader…" She sighed, "…had an apprentice."  
Luke made a face, "But the rule of two…"  
"I know…Anyway He used Starkiller to hunt down Jedi Masters General Kota, Casten Peratus, and Shaak Ti…Then Vader betrayed him only to medically repair him and use him to bring the Emperor's enemies together…He rescued me from an Imperial strong hold on Kashyyyk and he single handedly destroyed an Imperial shipyard…but once again Vader betrayed him when Mon Mothma, Garm, my father Senator Organa and Kota met together in the open…He survived Vader's betrayal and rescued them all from the Death Star which was still under construction…He sacrificed his life fighting the Emperor…"  
"Is that all?" Luke asked when Leia paused.  
"No that is when it gets weird…A few months later he shows up and leads the alliance in a battle against the Empire at Kamino…A clone…apparently Vader had Starkiller cloned…"  
"What happened to the clone?"  
"He died at the hands of Vader and Boba Fett…but only after the clone defeated and imprisoned him…"  
Luke turned his thoughts inward and as he did Leia waited for explanation as to how he knew about Starkiller. "Well are you going to tell me how know about Starkiller…He is one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Alliance…"  
Luke sighed, "Would you believe me if I said that his clone was the child left on the doorsteps of the Jedi Academy…"  
Leia gasped in disbelief, "Are you sure…" Luke responded by nodding. "Luke be careful…Starkiller was almost as powerful as Vader and my father witnessed him take on the Emperor single handedly…As for his clone…he isn't the real Starkiller, but he is just as powerful and capable…Where did he come from…"  
"That is another mystery that may lead to the people who altered time itself…At any rate be careful and tell no one of this. I need time to process all the implications…"  
"As you say…Give my love to Ben, the twins, and tell Mara I said hello…"  
Luke agreed then he shut off the transponder and leaned back in the chair in deep thought on all he had just learned. He had more questions than answers and should he tell Callen, that was another problem.

Her name was Amidala Jade Skywalker, the younger twin of Owen Skywalker. The twins were now four years old and of the two Amidala was the most mischievous. Mara stood over her as she made the little redhead put Ben's lightsabers back together.  
"And if you do that again young lady I will punish for a month…"  
"I was only playing…" she said in an innocent voice Mara wasn't falling for.  
"Its time for your math lessons…" Mara said when she was finished, but Amidala stood watching Ben who was eight now test his lightsabers out. "Jade…go with the tutor droid…"  
Luke had just walked in to see her storm off in a huff, "What did I miss…"  
"Oh nothing much…"  
"Ha!" Ben said, "She took my lightsabers apart…" Luke smiled shaking his head. "Its not funny dad!"  
Luke raised his hands, "I'm sorry she reminds me of Anakin at that age…taking things apart and putting them back together…"  
"What have you been up to?" Mara asked.  
"I called Leia to get an update on Gavar Kai and Anakin…" Luke winked at her, meaning he would tell her later.  
"I saw that…" Ben said.  
"Where are Vestara and Callen…"  
"Outside dueling…"

They spent the next month on Tatooine, then they left for Degobah where Luke gave the twins the basics of the force and an education in the Jedi history. While on Degobah Amidala built herself a lightsaber, but Luke took it away from her until she learned basic swordsmanship. On the side Amidala hounded Ben until he agreed to teach her more advanced moves.  
Owen was named after Uncle Owen Lars and was the complete opposite of Amidala. He was quiet and he loved to read and use the force to be in-tune with his surroundings and nature. In the evenings after the family had eaten Owen would read to the entire family.  
During this time Ben perfected his force abilities and added on to what he already knew from the other timeline. He also loosened up and got closer to Vestera. They learned many things about each other, but always Vestera's mind was on her father, who was searching the galaxy for the Sith Lord who destroyed their home world.  
"One day I am going to have to leave and look for my father…" She whispered to Ben as they sat away from the fire looking up at the sky.  
Ben could sense his mother when she turned towards them, he sighed. "I know…" Was all he could manage to say. What did anyone expect her to do, sit idly by while her father faced the person or persons who destroyed Abeloth and her planet.  
For Ben he was worried that his mother and many other Jedi would see this as an opportunity for Vestera to turn him to the Dark Side of the Force. Which wasn't the case at all, she only said something because it is a daughter's natural instinct to help her father.  
Callen wondered away from the camp to a tree turned on it's side. The tree formed the mouth of a cave and as he drew closer many memories flooded his mind. As he entered the cave Luke stood afar off watching him unseen and unnoticed, because Luke had hidden his presence in the force.  
When Callen entered the cave Darth Vader was standing before him with his arms folded. Then he saw General Kota and after him he saw a woman with short Blonde hair and an athletic build. She smiled at him and after he passed her Callen gasped. Two men stood before him fighting, one was Ben and he was the other. They were fighting over Vestera who was on the ground, her hand had been severed. Then there was a red flash and when the light faded an Alien with no face dressed in black Sith robes stood before him.  
"Despite all my efforts you retain the memories of the original host…"  
"Who are you? What do you mean by that?"  
"You know who I am and you know what I mean…Don't be a fool seek me out…Only I can show you the way…"  
"The way to what?"  
"So naïve…I wonder how will you ever survive…Perhaps I made a mistake…"  
For a few seconds Callen lost control and caused an earthquake. "WHO ARE YOU!"  
By now the Alien had completely faded away, "I am Darth Khaun…"

When Callen emerged from the cave Luke was waiting for him, "Don't you want to know what I saw?"  
Luke smiled, "Perhaps I already know…The question is…what are you going to do…"  
"More Master talk…Why did you bring me along…What is happening to me…"  
I swear before this trip is over we will seek the answers together…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Ryle Norg  
Corellia  
His name is Ryle Norg and many in the galaxy saw him as a hero. Ryle Norg had helped Donovan Leers steal Alpha Red and they released into the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, because of this the tide of the war turned dramatically. The citizens of the Alliance demanded his release, but the law had been broken and people died because of Ryle Norg's actions. It was decided that he would stand trial on Coruscant for his crimes.  
Ryle Norg was on house arrest, because many believed that if he had been placed in prison those who supported him would try to bust him out. Placing him on house arrest was the only way to placate the people.  
"Sir…" One of the soldiers guarding him entered his room, "…the transport is ready to take you to the Star Fire."  
Norg didn't acknowledge the soldier he just stood up, grabbed his bag and followed the woman out.  
The Star Fire a Capital class military cruiser was chosen to pick up Ryle Norg and bring him to Coruscant. In command of the Star Fire was Captain Dell Mason. Serving as his second in command was Commander Niala Holm. His command crew was Lt. Peter Voles a descendant of Jedi Master Theron Voles. Lt. Lio Si'Daul (Male Twi'Lek) and Guard Captain Trenton Call.  
"Captain Ryle Norg's shuttle is launching from the planet…" Niala said.  
"Good as soon as it docks have us get under way…"  
He paused to listen to the message over the COM, "Captain Mason will you report to hanger five…" The voice over the COM belonged to Deppa Hekard, a Chiss lawyer for Ryle Norg's defense.  
Mason sighed, "Commander will you go to the hanger…I have a ship to run and no time for pleasentries…"

Niala Holm was a long time friend of Captain Mason, secretly she was attracted to him, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She exited the turbo-lift and made her way to the hanger. Ryle Norg's Lawyer Deppa Heckard was waiting with the Deputy General Prosecutor a Twi'Lek named Warhej Led.  
"Where is Captain Mason?" Heckard asked.  
"He is busy ma'am…The captain asked me to join you…"  
The shuttle landed in the hangar and when the ramp lowered twelve soldiers exited the shuttle and stood six on the right and six on the left. Then Ryle Norg was lead down the ramp in binders with two guards in front of him and another two behind him.  
"Ryle Norg…" The Deputy General Prosecutor said stepping forward, "You are charged with conspiracy, theft, falsifying orders and reckless endangerment…I have been authorized by my superiors to offer you the following terms. In exchange for the identity of the men who helped you to steal Alpha Red the charges will be waved and you will be given a sentence of ten years in minimal security prison…"  
Heckard whispered into his ear, "I have instructed my client not to accept…"  
Warhej shook his head disapprovingly, "As you say Commander have this man taken to the brig…"  
"I protest!" Heckard barked, "Commander we are on a star ship where can my client go…I request that you place him in quarters under guard…"  
Niala sighed with great anger in her heart. Anger directed at Ryle Norg, but she couldn't allow personal feelings to get in the way of her job. "Guard take this man to deck four and place him under heavy guard…"  
"Yes ma'am…"

The Bridge:  
"Niala to bridge…"  
"Go ahead…"  
"Captain we are secure…ready for lightspeed…"  
"All wings report in…"

Because of all the public attention the Star Fire was given an escort by Rogue Squadron. Jaina Solo had also been requested by the Alliance to lead them. "Rogue Leader standing by…" She said into her headset. Jaina was piloting the Stealth Xs built for the Jedi during the war. As Jaina sat in the cockpit the members of Rogue Squadron reported in.  
Jaina thought about her life in the other timeline and how she broke off her engagement with Jag Fell. She hadn't seen him in a good while. She swore to herself that she would spend more time with him the next time she saw him. Then her mind went to the different members of her family. Her mother and father were still searching for Anakin and she would join them soon. Zek and several other Jedi were searching for Gavin Kai and his allies Lumiya and Alema Rar. Luke, Mara, Ben, Vestera, and the boy Callen were still on family leave.  
As Jaina thought on all these people, things, and situations her cockpit grew cold. _Jaina…_a voice said calling out to her. It sounded like Anakin her younger brother. Suddenly Jaina found herself floating out into space towards the Yuuzhan Vong Imperial territories. The planet Othar loomed before her, then the plant began to reshape into a human face, it was Anakin.  
"ROGUE LEADER!" Captain Mason screamed into her headset.  
Jaina jumped and checked all her instruments, "I am here Star Fire…"  
There was a pause, "Pay attention Rogue Leader…"  
"Sorry it won't happen again…" Jaina smiled because she knew where Anakin was now and she was going to save him.

Bridge of the Star Fire:  
"All ships prepare to go to hyperspace on my mark…" The stars streamed lined and they all went to lightspeed.

"I don't need any surprises in the courtroom…so I'll ask again…Those men who helped you steal Alpha Red who are they…"  
Ryle Norg just stared at the holo-pic of his wife and children. He sighed before speaking, "They were men who gave me a means to an end…A way to get revenge on the people who killed my beloved wife and children…"  
"That doesn't help…" Heckard said in frustration.  
"Why are we going through this anyway…you said yourself that a judge would be a fool to convict me with all the public support I am getting…"  
Heckard sighed and stood up, "The prosecution can still paint you in a bad light…" She started gathering her holodisks, "We shall continue this when we reach Coruscant…"  
When Heckard left the room Ryle Norg went to the refresher for a shower then he lay on his bed looking at a picture of his wife and children. Meanwhile Heckard made her way to her cabin, where her assistant was waiting.  
"Have you received the witness list from the prosecutor?"  
"Yes ma'am…"  
As they went over the witness list the doors opened and Captain Mason entered the room. "You wanted to see me…"  
"Yes Captain Mason…I was wondering if I could pass a petition around your ship…It's a request for Ryle Norg's release…"  
"I have no problem with that…Is that all you wanted to see me about…"  
"No…I would also like to have dinner with you and the command crew…"  
Mason remained emotionless at the request, he liked to eat alone to clear his head. "My second in command will join, but I have other matters to attend to…"  
"Very well then…"

Four hours later Niala, Peter Voles, and Lio met with Deppa, her assistant, and Warhej for dinner. They dined on salad, nerf stake with tubors, and steamed vegetables.  
"Will Captain Mason be joining us?" Warhej asked unfolding his napkin.  
Niala smiled, "I'm sorry the Captain likes to eat alone…It's nothing personal...He will join us for desert…"  
"Your captain gave me permission to pass around a petition for the release of Ryle Norg…Can I count on the three of you to sign it?"  
Peter and Lio gave their consent, but Niala remained silent. When she looked up Heckard was looking at her with expecting eyes, she sighed. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot sign your petition…My brother served aboard the Damacleis as an engineer…He died onboard the ship as it was making its escape from Vong space…He died ma'am giving his life to repair the damaged engines…He was a real Hero not that pretender Ryle Norg…"  
"I'm sorry for your loss Lt."  
The doors opened and Niala breathed a sigh of relief when Captain Mason entered the dinning room. They had a desert of ice-cake and caf. The rest of the trip to Coruscant was uneventful. When they reached Coruscant all the major holo-news reporters were there to get a holo-pic of Ryle Norg.  
While Ryle Norg was taken to the detention center at the Court of Justice, Heckard made her way to the Jedi Temple to speak with the Jedi Council. "Thank you all for seeing me…I have come to ask the Jedi Council if they would petition the courts to release Ryle Norg…"

The Office of Admiral Wedge Antillies:  
Captain Mason entered Wedge's office and after he saluted, Mason sat down. "You wanted to see me sir…"  
"Yes…The Star Fire and its crew has been chosen for the Unknown Regions exploration mission…"  
"Thank you sir I feel honored…"  
"A small contingent of Jedi will be joining you and official representatives for the Alliance…You will leave as soon as the Star Fire has been fully stocked…"  
"Thank you sir I will not fail the Alliance…"  
They stood up and saluted one another. After Mason left Jaina entered Wedge's office a few minutes later. "Am I disturbing you?"  
"No of course not come in…Would like a drink?"  
"No I came to see you about something personal…" Jaina paused before continuing, "I need a leave of absence to take care of something personal…"  
"If it is Jedi business you know you don't have to ask for permission for that…"  
"Actually I need access to a Vong planet…The planet is under quarantine, but if you give me the access codes for the drone satellites…"  
Wedge folded his arms, "What is this about Jaina? A Jedi Master could give you those codes just as easily as I could…"  
"I don't trust anyone else with this, but me…Please…"  
Wedge sighed, "Alright…but don't make me regret this…"

While Jaina got ready and the crew of the Star Fire prepared for a long trip into the Unknown Regions, the Alliance got ready for the trial of Ryle Norg. Deppa Heckard had gone to the Jedi temple to ask the High Council to intervene on Ryle Norg's behalf.  
Luke and Mara had taken a sabbatical to spend time with the children and each other. So Saba Sabatyne was left in charge as acting Grandmaster. "I don't think we should get involved…" Kyle said, "…Let the Alliance sort this one out."  
Corran Horn shook his head, "The Alliance lied to us and the fact that Ryle Norg stole Alpha Red and used it, doesn't make him a hero. Master Skywalker was adamant about not wiping out an entire race with a bio-weapon…"  
"Even so we can't ignore the impact his actions had on the war…The Yuuzhan Vong had somehow connected with the force and on many occasions I felt in the force that they were going to win…I say we petition the courts for his immediate release…" Octa Ramis said.  
"Thiz one thinkz juztice needz to be zerved…So we will not be intervening in the trial…"  
Octa sighed, "If the majority of the council is in agreement…"  
Most of the masters raised there hands. "Very well…but I want it on record that I do not agree…"  
The doors swooshed open and Deppa Heckard entered, "Greetings to the Jedi Masters…As you may know I am representing Ryle Norg and I have come to ask the Jedi Council if they would petition the courts for the release of my client…"  
Saba stood up, "The council cannot intervene…We are keeperz of the peace…Ryle Norge broke the law and the Alliance lied to uz…"  
"With all do respect Master Sabatyne then the council should go after the ones in government who covered up the existence of Alpha Red…And may I remind you all here that Yuuzhan Vong had somehow learned to use the force and if not for my client…We may not be having this conversation…"  
"I'm sorry councilor, but we cannot intervene." Kyle said.  
Deppa was about to leave the council chambers when Donovan Leers entered the council chambers. "Council Heckard-Good you are here."  
"Donovan it has been awhile-Have you returned to resume your training under me?" Kyp asked.  
Donovan smiled, "No my old master-I have come to speak on behalf of Ryle Norg-I hope the council will request his immediate release."  
Deppa beamed in hope and listened as Donovan Leers and the council faced off. "We have decided not to intervene." Kyp said.  
"Typical!" Donovan turned to Deppa Heckard, "Councilor I heard a rumor that your office has started a petition for Ryle Norg's release-I would only be too happy to sign it."  
"Thank you Master Jedi."  
"Donovan is not a master!" Kyp said vehemently.  
"Perhaps we can speak somewhere more private."  
Donovan left and Deppa turned to follow, but before she could get out of the door Kyp called to her. "Councilor! A piece of advice-Donovan Leers left the Jedi order, it would not be wise for you seek help from."  
"Thank you Master Jedi, but I will take help from where ever I can get it."

Court of Justice 2 days later  
Ryle Norg's trial was transmitted all over the Alliance and the court room was standing room only. General Prosecutor Heller was making is opening statement.  
"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the Jury-We are here today because of this man." He pointed at Ryle Norg, "Some of you may look upon him as a hero, but he is not. He broke the law and caused the deaths of over sixty people. The outcome does not justify the means-This man is guilty of genocide!"  
As Heller took his seat Deppa stood up, "Conquest and conversion, that is what the Yuuzhan Vong was about and anyone who didn't confirm to their beliefs was meant to be sacrificed to their cruel gods. Now enter my client Ryle Norg, a scientist, a citizen of the Republic, a father, and husband first. His wife and children died in a Yuuzhan Vong attack and he was one of the scientists responsible for the creation of Alpha Red in the beginning. It was through the wisdom and interference of the Jedi that we didn't use this weapon and the war ended. Now a year later the Yuuzhan remnant unites under a new banner and this time they can use the force. These conquerors are even more determined to overthrow the galaxy. The Alliance is on the brink of collapse and Ryle Norg does what the Jedi are afraid to do and what our government can only think about doing, but has had the foresight to hide. And how do we reward this man? We put him on trial! Cowards we are I say and it is a cowardly act if you find my client guilty."  
Deppa took her seat and the judge banged the gavel, "The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand."  
Heller stood up, "Thank you your honor the prosecution calls Captain Ram Gadley to the stand. The six foot tall human Gadley proudly stood up from the prosecution's witness box and made his way to the stand. A droid swore him in then Heller walked from behind his table. "Captain Gadley-how long have you served the Alliance as a ship captain?"  
"I have served the Alliance for the past seven years, I saw some combat and transport missions towards the end of the first Yuuzhan Vong war and the second."  
"You were last stationed on Corellia is that correct?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Can you tell us what happened on galaxy date 35-15,035-6. (date-time had been recorded and existence of the Republic/Empire/Alliance-month)  
He sighed, "We were picking up medical supplies to deliver to the front. A long range ship came out of hyperspace signaling us to dock. They had an official transponder code."  
"Did the defendant come down the ramp when it landed?"  
"Yes sir he did."  
"Who else came down the ramp?"  
"Three men-"  
"Can you describe these men?"  
"One of them was ebony skinned-and he had dreads, the two younger men had similar features and they seemed to defer to the elder." He paused and Deppa thought to herself here it comes, "I believe all three of them were Jedi."  
There was a shocked reaction from the people attending court. Deppa threw her pen down and looked at Norg for not telling her, then she snuck a look at the four Jedi Masters attending the trial. As they whispered amongst themselves, Kyle noticed Daalla who got up and left the court room.  
Judge Orn banged his gavel, "Order in the courtroom!"  
"Captain when they gave you the change of orders did you confirm them?"  
He lowered his head in shame as tears began to stream down his face. "I didn't feel the need to-I was manipulated by the Jedi."  
"Your honor the prosecution would like to enter into evidence medical file P-7T."  
Deppa jumped up, "Objection your honor, the force being what it is-the chief prosecutor knows that law makes no provision for force effected testimony or evidence, I move that this evidence not be allowed."  
The Judge sighed, "I will allow it, but your objection is noted."  
"Captain one more question-did they unload anything from their ship."  
"Eight large bio-containers."  
"Did they tell what was in the containers?"  
"I was told by Ryle Norg-that it was none of my concern and that I was under orders."  
"Your witness!"  
Deppa stood up, "Your honor I would like to request a recess to confer with my client."  
He banged his gavel, "We will reconvene tomorrow at 1100 hundred."  
Deppa whispered something to Ryle Norg then she turned her attention to the Jedi Masters who had walked up as the guards took Norg away. "We can see the question on your face," Kyp said. "and no we didn't authorize any Jedi to steal Alpha Red."  
"Be that as it may Master Jedi this hurts my client-Who were the Jedi?"  
"Donovan Leerz and hiz apprenticez." Saba said, before activating her wrist COM. "Mazter Katarn pleaze come in."  
"Go ahead!"  
"Zend out a general order to all Jedi that Donovan Leerz waz behind the theft of Alpha Red-He is to be brought in for queztioning. Alive and unharmed."  
Kyle sighed, "What if he doesn't cooperate?"  
"Take whatever zteps iz necezzary, but alive and unharmed."  
Kyp stepped forward, "Grandmaster, if anyone should bring Donovan in it should be me-He was my student."  
"Very well then." Saba said licking her scaly lips.  
"You saw how Daala reacted when it was revealed that Jedi was involved?" Kenth said to Saba after Deppa left them alone, "I think someone should follow her and I think it should be me."  
Saba looked at him and saw a flash in the force of her standing over his body. "Be careful Mazter Hamner."  
"I will!" She watched him walk off and sent a message to her son and daughter to watch Kenth Hamner's back.

"Where are you taking me?" Ryle Norg asked to the two guards as they lead him out of the holding area at the court of justice.  
"Keep quiet!" A familiar voice said from under the helmet.  
"Kindo! Is that you?"  
'Be quiet!" Jaddock said. they boarded a security transport and it took off. The ship fell in line behind the Eclipse and the vessel locked onto the ship and off it took into space.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Jason's Vow

Hapes Consortium-The Home World  
Ryle Norg's escape was all over the holonet and the ripples it sent through the force could not be ignored. Jason felt it was connected to him in some way, but he had no interest in getting involved. The Jedi could handle it. Neither did he feel he should get involved with the search for his brother Anakin. Jason was dedicated to his new life, his wife, and staying away from all things involving the force.  
It was the 1800th hour and he was getting ready for a private dinner with Tenel Ka. Jason wore a regal blue and white suit with medals he had received from the Alliance and the Hapes Consortium. He waited at the door for Tenal to arrive and when she did he smiled in awe at her beauty. She was dressed in a white gold gown. Her red volumous hair was braided on one side and the rest was pinned up in a twist. She wore a diamond tiara and a jewel necklace. Her back and arms were exposed.  
"You must be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."  
She blushed, "Thank you-" She walked up to Jason and straitened his collar. "You are very handsome."  
They sat down and talked about many things and to Jason Tenel seemed to glow. "There is something different about you. Is there something going on?" He asked taking a sip from his goblet.  
"Well I asked the servants to design the baby's room."  
Jason froze as he was bringing the fork to his mouth, "You're pregnant?" Tenel smiled at his expression and to keep from laughing she shook her head yes.  
He got and walked around the table and felt the little form inside her. "How long have you known?"  
"Two days-I wanted to tell you the first day I found out, but then there is this business with Ryle Norg, not to mention the trouble Beed has been causing."  
He kissed Tenel on the cheek, "I'm going to be a father! We are going to be parents!"  
"Yes we are-" Tenel sighed, "-I have something to tell you." She told of the visions from the other timeline about their unborn daughter. Allana was the Jedi Queen and she stood in front of a mix of species, looking to her for guidance and peace. Allana was also standing beside a large white throne, but no one was standing beside her. Tenel also told Jason of Luke's vision only this time Allana was surrounded by what looked to be her friends, in front of a white throne. Ben's vision was of Allana, but he was not among the friends who surrounded her.  
Jacen put his head down, "is that part of the reason I went bad?"  
"I don't know for sure-The Moffs tried to kill me and Allana-Your last message to me in the other timeline was to protect Allana." She took Jason's head into her lap, because he was kneeling at her side.  
"I love you-This time around you and I married. We can do it right this time around."  
Jacen looked up, "We can and we will!"

_ "Let the Galaxy burn!" Someone screamed as billions across cried out in terror. Jacen walked across the galaxy towards Coruscant and found his daughter Allana sitting on a black marble throne. Luke and Mara's heads were on pikes along with the rest of the Jedi Council. Standing at her right was the boy Callen Starkiller and at her left was Vestera.  
"Allana! No!"  
"Allana is dead! I am Darth Divass behold my beauty and tremble-I am everything you failed to be as Darth Cadeus-I am everything you rejected in this new life"  
"No-what would your mother say?"  
"Ask her yourself!" She replied throwing her severed head at his feet.  
"Would you like me to kill him wife?" Gavar Kai said walking pass Jacen to stand at her side.  
"No lets give him a chance to join us-Become Darth Cadeus my father-Join me or face oblivion."_

Jacen awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. Tenel Ka stirred, but she did not awaken. He touched her stomach, before getting out of bed. He stood on the balcony of their room watching the cloudy star lit sky. ("I can't allow my daughter to be seduced by the dark side of the force.") He thought to himself, ("I must hunt Gavar Kai down and destroy him.")

Tenel awoke before sunrise to dress and daily schedule. When she entered the common room of their suit Jacen was sitting on the arm of the couch with two packed bags.  
"You are up early." She said kissing Jacen on the lips, then she noticed the packed bags. "Are we going somewhere?"  
"You have a consortium to run-I'm the one going."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to hunt down Gavar Kai, Lumiya, and Alema Rar, then I am going to kill them!" Tenal tried to speak but Jacen placed a finger over her lips. "Last night I had a vision of our daughter. She was queen of the galaxy."  
"Luke had that vision as well."  
"In his vision she was Jedi Queen-In my vision she Sith Queen." Tenel gasped and cried no! "She killed all the Jedi and she was married to Gavar Kai-That boy who was left on the doorsteps of the Academy was with her and so was Vestera. I won't let this happen! I will find Gavar Kai and kill him!"  
Tenel took a deep breath, "I will come with you."  
"No!" Jacen said vehemently, "Tee-I need you here-The thought of you and the baby here will give me strength."  
"Why don't you tell Luke nd the council about this-they can help?"  
Jacen wanted to, but the betrayal by his family and the council still weighed on his mind. "If I find I can't handle this alone the yes I will ask for their help."  
She gave Jacen a long passionate kiss, "Promise me you will be safe and that you will come back to me."  
"I vow I will come back to you and I will be there for the birth of our child."  
She kissed him again, "Hopefully-you won't be gone that long."  
They ate breakfast together, then Jacen went to his long range star freighter called the Anakin and left. Prince Isolder had been listening to them the whole time. He had his daughter's room bugged to keep an eye on Jaecn Solo. He just didn't trust him, but when he saw his daughter sitting in her room crying he felt guilty.  
"You summoned me my Prince?" Astara asked entering his suit.  
He sighed, "We are leaving-my the Queen Mother's husband is going looking for Gavar Kai-and we are going to help him."  
"Why I thought you didn't trust him?"  
"I don't, but my daughter loves him and I hate to see her cry and I hate the idea of her loosing him, so we are going to help."  
Astara grunted, "And what help are we going to be against three sith?"  
"We need to find Talon Karde."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Exploration

The crew of the Star Fire was ready for the expedition into the Unknown Region and the ship was fully stocked. Joining them was a full ambassador party to make negotiations with any advanced races that inhabited the Unknown Regions. The Jedi had also sent Jedi Master Sun Jin and Jedi Knights Tara Bess, Pani Kod (Female Sullustan), Abel Stak, and Gyph Lek (Male Zabrak). Jin's apprentice Arron Right was also with them.  
"Captain all stations report ready for lightspeed." The Ensign said.  
"Set course for Ssi-Ruk Alpha quadrant."

Two months later the Star fire came out of hyperspace five hundred parsecs outside the star systems that lined the edge of the outer rim. Planets like Bakura, the Ssi-Ruk territories, and Chiss space. Another two hundred parsecs of to port lay the Killiks homeworld which was destroyed by Darth Khaun.  
The Star Fire took three weeks to map the area and move on, because there were no systems in the area worthy of settling. Soon the Star Fire was flying blind and it was Jedi Master Sun Jin who who used the force to give them direction.  
"Scanning system interior sir-no signs of technology, the probes are picking up massive life form readings on the third, fifth, and eight planets of the system."  
"Helm set course for the third planet and bring us to standard orbit." The Star fire was fifty kilometers from the planet when the proximity alarms went off.  
["Warning Yuuzhan Vong life form detected-Life form identified as Z'Xuigthi Destoyers."] Z'Xuithies were these creatures half the size of a star destroyer. Their carapace halls were black and spiked. They were semi-intelligent and reproduced A-sexually. Their offspring were very dangerous, because they had a ravenous hunger for all things technological. The adult could sperm anywhere from one hundred thousand to one billion depending on what needed to be consumed. When the Z'Xuitgthi wasn't eating or getting nourishment it slept.  
"Sir do you want me to scan it?"  
"No the scanners will wake it up-Master Jin would you and your Jedi please come to the bridge." He said over the COM.  
"Sir why not just launch some missiles at the thing?"  
Nala spoke up, "Because Z-Xs feed on metal and their armor can withstand a blast from the weapons of superstar destroyer."  
When the Jedi came to the bridge they combined their power to kill the Z'Xuithi. Then it was safe to orbit the planet, "My assistant will be shuttling down to make contact with primitives." The Ambassador said. Mason looked at him, "I hate dealing with primitives."

Jedi Knight Tara Bess shuttled down with Ambassador's assistant and commander Kenan to make contact with the primitives. Also with them was alientologist and fifty Alliance commandoes. They landed near the base of a mountain to make camp.  
"Star fire this is Commander Kenan-we've touched down and are getting ready to make contact with the primitives."  
"We are monitoring you commander good luck and may the force be with you." Mason replied over the COM.  
Kenan, Bess, ten commandoes, Junior Ambassador Heston, the alientologist, and a protocol droid named PR-N01 set out towards the alien village.  
"This planet is generating an unusual magnetic signature." Ferris the Alientologist said.  
"How so doctor." Bess asked.  
"Well-if my readings are correct then it is coming from the planet's core-I have never seen anything like this before."  
"Is it harmful to us?"  
"Oh no commander-we are perfectly safe, but if anyone tried to introduce another life form like a plant it would die."  
"Um commander we are being followed-my sensors are detecting eight unidentified alien life forms traveling parallel to us."  
"I sense them-they mean us no harm." Tara said  
An hour later the group was confronted by the aliens, they are eight feet tall and look like a cross between a Barabel and a Gungun. They spoke to them pointing at Tara.  
"PR did you understand that."  
"Yes sir their dialect is unusual-In their culture a females place is in the home. Not among males doing business. They will not speak with us until Mistress Tara returns to the ship."  
"Sorry Jedi Tara-" The Commander said, because he was attracted to her, "Would you like an escort?"  
She smiled, "I am a Jedi that will not be necessary."  
After she left the Aliens escorted the Alliance group to their village. The village was surrounded by a high wooden wall. As they walked through village the young of the village eyed them with curiosity, but they kept their distance. At the center of the village was a huge edifice. It was five stories high, the seat of power for the great one.  
They greeted in the native language, "PR-tell him that we come in peace and that we represent the Galactic Alliance of Free Star Systems."  
"Your droid will not need to translate anything for I and my people speak basic." The Great One said.  
"Great one we mean no offense-We seek an alliance with you and your people." The Junior Ambassador said.  
'An Alliance with your government would be appreciated, but I must warn you of the Yuuzhan Vong-No doubt you got pass the Z'Xuitgthi in orbit of our planet."  
"You know of the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
"Once my people were technologically advanced as any race in the galaxy, but the Vong stripped us of our technology, they couldn't alter our planet because the planet emits a bio-magnetic signature. Our people have been living like this for the past two thousand years."  
The Great One invited them to dinner where they ironed the details of the treaty and the Gunjaghi became allies with the Galctic Alliance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Confrontation

While the Star Fire traveled through the Unknown Regions exploring new worlds and making contact with new species, Jaina Solo was coming out of hyperspace deep inside Vong Imperial space. She flew her Stealth-X towards the fourth planet of the Othar system.  
As Jaina approached the planet the alarms went off and sneaker asked a question as he transmitted the code for the satellites. _"And why are out here again?"  
_"My brother Anakin is here and I intend to find him."  
_"I thought your brother was dead."  
_"My mother and Tahiri used the force to alter time." Jaina smiled when her screen flashed three question marks.  
_"Time travel is a theory-and your mother should not be triffling with such things."  
_"The benefits outweigh the risks-" Jaina brought her stealth-x to the main square of the city. "Keep her warmed up-we may have to get out of here quickly."  
After putting on an environment suit Jaina exits her Stealth-X. She walks up the street using the force to guide her steps through the dying coral like city. The Yurik Coral was dying everywhere and the other native alien Vong species that had been planted on the planet.  
Jaina walked south through the dying city of Yurik Coral towards the main palace. She was guided by the force despite the smell of death surrounding the planet. Alliance officials were waiting for those planets inhabited by Vong bio-plants to die, then they could move in and remove the dead material. Othar was monitored by automated satellites for when this was done.  
The streets were littered with dead vong. Some had just died were others were decomposing at a phenomenal rate. Jaina hated the Vong for the death they caused in the galaxy, and at the same time she respected them. The Yuuzhan Vong were warriors and for a warrior to be layed low by a bio-weapon. As a Jedi she respected all life and this was murder.  
_Ryle Norg deserves the death penalty. _She thought to herself. Using her lightsaber Jaina cut a hole into the edifice. She made her way downstairs to the lower levels where a fifty by a one hundred and fifty foot chamber was. On the back wall there were ten pods, she ran across the room and checked each pod. Most of them were empty, but the ninth pod had a human inside, a human with a strong force aura. Jaina wiped the membrane like window ad gasped, because inside was her younger brother Anakin Solo. Her memories had been altered because of her mother and Tehiri's trip into the past, but she still retained memories from the other timeline. Anakin was supposed to be dead.  
_"Anakin-I have to get you out of there!"_ She thought to herself crying. Tahiri's plan had worked and Anakin was alive. The family would be reunited, the Solos and the Skywalkers. _"Now all we have to do is convince Jacen to open up the lines of communication."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by three force auras entering the room.  
Jaina spun around to find Donovan Leers and his apprentices entering the room.  
Her hand fell to her lightsaber, "Jaina Solo-the sword of the Jedi-You know this planet is under quarantine. You are not suppose to be here."  
"Donovan Leers-what are you doing here?" Jaina asked positioning herself in front of Anakin's pod.  
"Master Donovan if you please-show some respect."  
"I don't recall my uncle or any other member of the council granting you the rank of Jedi Master."  
Donovan smiled, he and his apprentices were standing twenty-five feet from Jaina. "I don't need your uncle or his puppets on the council to grant me anything-As for why I am here-I am here to collect my new apprentice."  
Jaina looked at Anakin in the pod, "My brother would never join you!"  
He hunched his shoulders, "No not willingly-You see I know why he is alive and the force lead me here-So that he may help me reach my destiny."  
Jaina sneered, "Does your destiny include breaking mass-murderers from prison or are you going to use that weakling to help you control my brother?"  
"Very perceptive of you-You live up to your reputation."  
Kindo stepped forward, "Enough talk master, lets kill her and be done with it!"  
Jaina ignited her lightsaber as Kindo and Jaddock attacked her at the same time. The first thing she noticed about the two was that Kindo was a better fighter than his brother. The second thing she noticed was that they both fed off each other's attacks. They fouht as one and while she could handle them both at the same time there was Donovan who was more powerful than either of them. If Donovan intervened she would definitely lose, but he was watching them.  
Jaina spun into Jaddock elbowing him in the head, she would have wounded him, but Kindo saved him a second time since the fight began. Jaina switched off her lightsaber and reignited it when slipping her blade under Kindo's. Then she pushed up and tried to sweep his legs, but Kindo raised his leg avoiding the attack. Kindo was only using half of his double blade.  
Jaina charged him, but Kindo flipped over her head and they continued fighting. Jaddock rejoined the fight, but Jaina spun around Kindo and threw her hand out. She grabbed Jaddock in the force and threw him across the room. Jaddock flew pass Donovan and hit the wall. Enraged he look up to see Kindo holding his own against the seasoned legendary Jedi. Jaddock pointed a clawed hand at one of the pods on the wall and force threw it at Jaina. She did a flip kick and spun around cutting the pod in half. From the sitting position Jaddock leapt across the room at her. Jaina spun around at the last minute and blocked his attack.  
Sensing Kindo coming up behind her Jaina flipped over Jaddock and as she was coming down she stuck her legs out and kicked Jaddock in the back. He went stumbling into Kindo and when she turned around they were wrapped up in each other on the floor. She used the force to disarm them, then she started twirling her lightsaber to finish them off.  
Jaina was struck from behind by lightening from Donovan. "I can't let you do that!" Jaddock and Kindo stood up and joined their master as he showered Jaina with lightening. "Your part in this story is over-I can't allow you or anyone else to intervene in my destiny." Jaina would have been dead by now if it weren't for the force barrier she erected before the fight started, but her concentration was wavering.  
Donovan, Jaddock, and Kindo all howled in surprise as they were grabbed in the force and thrown towards the pods. "That's enough Donovan!" The voice belonged to Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Gyrhon Ryu and Nowen Steel were with him.  
"My old Master!" Donovan said standing up, "How did you find us?"  
"I placed a homing device on you when you were in the council chambers with Deppa Heckard."  
"Very clever Master Durron-but I am more powerful now than any Jedi in the galaxy-even more powerful than Luke Skywalker."  
"Power corrupts Donovan-especially those who lack conviction and understanding-If you truly wish to reach your destiny let it go."  
"Keep your words of wisdom I no longer need them-I am the Master now and I shall bring order to the galaxy."  
"You sound like Palpatine before the Jedi learned he was a sith!" Nowen said.  
"I have not fallen to the dark side-I have learned things about the force you never even dreamed off-Join me in the new order." Donovan extended his hand.  
"Does that order include breaking mass murderers from prison." Kyp asked in disgust.  
Donovan smiled, "I needed Ryle Norg and I could wait for the trial to be decided."  
Kyp, ,Nowen, and Gyrhon drew their lightsabers, "I can't allow you to continue on this path-It will bring war to the galaxy."  
"There is a peace to be had on the other side of war-Jaddock, Kindo destroy them!"  
Jaddock ignited his lightsaber and attacked Ghyron, while Kindo ignited his double edge lightsaber and attacked Nowen. Ghyron rolled to the ground and came up on one knee slicing off Jaddock's left leg. When Kindo saw his brother go down he flipped over Nowen and ran towards Ghyron. He slid on his knees under Ghyron's attack and stopped by rasing his right foot. He twisted the top half of his body and stabbed Ghyron in the back.  
"Ghyron-no!" Nowen screamed. He ran towards Kindo attacking him with all his might, but Kindo's skill with a double blade was almost master like. Kindo blocked with the right and spun around trying to slash Nowen in the side, but Nowen blocked and countered. Kindo flourished his weapon and disarmed him. He swept his feet from under him and was about to kill Nowen, but Jaina blocked his blade.  
Jaina pushed his blade away and attacked her with a berserker rage she had learned from Bobba Fett in the other timeline. She blocked forward, then behind the back and cut his staff in half. Jaina kicked Kindo in the chest, but he flipped using the force to catch himself and landed on his feet. That is when Jaina was joined by Nowen.  
'Come on I'll take the both of you on!" Kindo said still holding his the two pieces of his double blade. He fought Jaina with his left and Nowen with his right. He disarmed Nowen again and again Jaina saved his life from Kindo's blade.  
While the three fought their two on one duel Kyp faced off against Donovan. "You could have become a great Jedi."  
"I am a great Jedi-I am greater than any Jedi-You, the council of masters-even Skywalker." He extended his hands and unleashed force lightening on Kyp, but Kyp raised his right hand and closed his eyes. The lightening passed through his body as it phased out. Donovan ended the attack and smiled. "Impressive did you learn that from Skywalker?"  
"I learned many things from Master Skywalker."  
"Show me then!"  
Donovan leapt twenty feet to where Kyp was and they started fighting. Donovan had learned some new fighting styles during his time among the Arquillions, but all his new power and skill was nothing to a Jedi Master like Kyp Durron. They locked swords and pushed against one another. They flourished their blades against one another and Kyp disarmed Donovan.  
Donovan threw his hands out and force pushed Kyp into the wall. Then he pointed his hand at his lightsaber. It roled one foot leapt into the air and activated spinning around. It cut the Vong statue across the ankles and Donovan used the force to direct the statue to fall on Kyp.  
"Master!" Nowen screamed when the statue fell.  
Kindo used the distraction to kick Nowen in the gut and as Jaina rushed him Kindo leapt into the air flipped and landed next to Donovan. "Come Master together we can destroy these two."  
They were getting ready to attack when Kyp leapt from behind the statue and stood on its side. "You have to do better than that Donovan if you want to kill me!"  
Donovan sneered, "I have had enough of this foolishness! Send them in now!" He gave the orders into a wrist COM. The wall exploded and in marched fifty soldiers dressed in gold and black armor. "Kill them all!" Donovan ordered as he used the force to rip Anakin's pod from the wall.  
"No!" Jaina screamed.  
Kindo pointed his hand at Jaddock and used the force to drag him across the floor. Then he scopped him up and placed him over his shoulder. As they left the mysterious guards started shooting at Kyp, Jaina, and Nowen.  
"Master-there are too many of them!" Nowen said.  
"Focus Nowen-allow the force to guide your hands." They redirected and deflected blaster bolts back at the soldiers, but their armor was ray-shielded.  
"Who in the hell has ray-shielded armor!" Jaina screamed.  
"Hold them off!" Kyp repositioned himself behind Jaina and Nowen, then he dropped to one knee and pointed his hands at the ceiling. Using the force he pulled the ceiling down on the shoulders and killed them all.  
"Anakin!" Jaina said running for the exit the soldiers made.  
"Jaina wait!" Kyp yelled, but she ignored him, "Nowen go with her." As he ran off behind Jaina Kyp went over to Ghyron's lifeless body and closed his huge eyes. "You are one with the force now my son. Be at peace."

When Jaina got outside, the Eclipse was just lifting off. "Oh no you don't!" Jaina pointed her hand at the Eclipse and grabbed in the force. its momentum slowed and she started pulling it down. Nowen ran up to her and was dumbfounded by her strength in the force. He raised his hand and added his power to hers.

"Master!" Kindo said aboard the Eclipse.  
"I know Jaina Solo is strong in the force." The pilot was going crazy trying to find the cause of the Eclipse's lack of momentum. "Fire up the rear turbo cannons.

Jaina had to release her grip and ignited her lightsaber to block the bolts. Nowen used his agility to block the attack. As the Eclipse escaped the planet a tear slid down Jaina's cheek.  
"I'm going after them." She declared.  
"Jaina wait! By the time you reach your ship they will be long gone." Kyp said running up to them.  
"I have to try-maybe I can lock onto them with the force-they have my brother."  
"I know-but maybe they left a clew behind or maybe we can identify the soldiers who attacked us. At any rate we should involve the council sense Donovan has gone rogue."  
Jaina sighed, "Okay-Master Durron we will do things your way for now."  
They searched the rubble and pulled three bodies from the rubble of the ceiling. "I have never seen that type of symbol before." Nowen said.  
"Neither have I." Jaina admitted.  
"Maybe Cighal knows." They sent a message to Coruscant for Cighal and her image was projected by sneaker.  
"I ran the symbol through the archives-It looks like a variant of the Mandalorian symbol-This may have originated from the Unknown Regions."  
Kyp sighed looking at Jaina then he returned his attention to Cighal. "Contact Leia and Han-Cighal. Have them meet us on Coruscant-there are things we need to tell them."

Coruscant-Nine days after Anakin was taken:

The Millennium Falcon crossed over into the night of the metropolis wide planet of the city skyline. It leveled off and headed strait for the Jedi Temple. When they arrived they were met by Tekli and brought immediately to the council chambers.  
"What's going on?" Han asked, because when they arrived Saba Jaina, Jacen, Kyp, and Nowen were waiting.  
"We have newz about Anakin or at leazt Jedi Jaina haz newz." Saba said.  
Jaina cleared her throat and told her parents about her vision and how she was able to track Anakin to a planet in the old Vong Imperial territory. "I found Anakin, but Donovan Leers showed up. I defeated his apprentices, but Donovan struck me from behind." She sighed at the look on her parents face. "If it weren't for Master Durron I may have died."  
Leia was teary eyed, "How could you not tell us."  
"The same way you didn't tell me about this pow-wow!" Tahiri said bursting into the council chamber.  
"Thiz doez not concern you Jedi Veila." Saba said in anger.  
"It was my idea to do what we did to save Anakin-How dare you!" Leia had to step in between Saba and Tahiri was so angry that she didn't realize she was facing off against a Barabel, even if she was a Jedi.  
"Master Saba with all due respect Tahiri is right, even if she is being disrespectful." Leia placed a hand on Tahiri's shoulder, "You weren't excluded I didn't know what was going on until I got here." Then Leia turned to Jaina. "We are family and you should not have kept this from me!'  
"I sorry." They hugged.  
Han looked at Kyp, "Why would this Donovan Leers take our son?"  
Kyp sighed running a hand through his hair, "I have a theory-whatever he is planning he thinks it will succeed with Anakin at his side. He will be able to control your son with Ryle Norg-He is one of the top leading minds in Vong bio-tech."  
"There is also the Centerpoint Station." Tahiri said speaking up, "If Donovan has a way to make war on the Republic-What better way to hold the galaxy hostage then with one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy?"  
"Thiz one needz to let Mazter Zkywalker know what iz happening." Saba turned towards Kyp, "You will take lead on Donovan-Jaina you muzt let Mazter Durron know everything you find."  
"We could look into that ship he purchased." Han said, "Find out who sold Donovan the Eclipse."  
"While you are doing that Tahiri and I will have a talk with Capital President Rekard of Terroth-Donovan did help free the slaves of Terroth."  
"Nowen and I can investigate Dantooine-It is where Donovan found and trained his apprentices."  
"Very good then all of you ztay in contact." Saba said. They all left the council chamber while Saba contacted Luke to let him now what was happening with the rest of his family and Donovan Leers.

As they discussed Leia and Han went to learn who sold the Eclipse to Donovan Leers. They sought out Talon Karde who informed them of an old employee named Una Prith an Ithorian who sold ships and stole them back from their customers. Then he would resell the ship, their investigation brought them to Narshadda where they found Una Prith dead.  
Kyp and Nowen walked into trap on Dantooine, Donovan had hired Mercenaries and they used Ysalamari against them. But the Mercenaries were being tracked by Jaden Korr and he rescued Kyp and Nowen from the Mercs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. New Allies or Enemies

The Star Fire was moving deeper into the Unknown Regions. They had made contact with Gunjaghi, a reptilian race living a primitive life. The Alliance had promised to help them become technologically advanced and an Alliance Embassy was under construction on the planet.  
The Star Fire was in an uninhabited system with seven planets. Only three of them were capable of supporting life. Captain Mason had given his crew shore leave. The Star Fire orbited the second planet of the system.  
"Are you alright?" He asked to Nala his second in command.  
"If your brother's murderer escaped justice would you be alright?" She asked in aggravation. They were on the bridge alone.  
Mason sighed, "I'm sorry you have been distracted and I was concerned for you." She burst into tears and ran into his arms. "Go ahead and let it out I am here." Mason said holding Nala in his arms. She sniffed and looked up into his eyes. They stared at each other and without realizing it their faces were getting close. Their lips touched and they kissed. It was passionate and terrifying at the same time for Nala.  
She drew close, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have." He tried to stop her, but Nala ran off to her room. The droids on the bridge ignored the little drama that just took place.  
Nala went to her room to be alone so that she could clear her head. Her emotions were all over the place and she needed to resolve them. "Whoever you are go away." She said when the door chimed.  
The door opened and Jedi Master Sun Jin was at the door. "Apologies for disturbing you, I am an old fashioned Jedi and well when I sense great emotions I tend to want to help."

After her talk with Sun Jin Nala went looking for Captain Mason, they met up in the hallway on the Captain's deck. "I just wanted-" They both spoke at the same time.  
"You go first." Mason said embarrassed.  
"I love you Mason, I have always loved you and."  
She stopped when he grabbed her and kissed her, "I love you too-I was afraid of ruining our friendship. We could have dinner together and talk more."  
"I would like that."  
"Captain Mason-Please report to the bridge." A droid said over the COM. When Mason got to the bridge the droid informed him of an alien ship approaching them. "Show me." He demanded. A saucer shaped ship was projected from the main holo-projector. Mason turned to the droid, "Recall the crew!"  
The Saucer shaped ship had a grey hall and two fins on the top side of the hall. "What is going on?" The Ambassador asked arriving on the bridge.  
"We have made contact with an advanced alien intelligence." Mason said answering the question. He showed him the hologram of the ship entering the system. "Lt send them friendly messages in all known languages."  
"Yes sir!"  
A hologram of a human with tattoos on his face was projected onto the bridge. "This is Praetorian Van Ushark of the cruiser Van please identify yourselves."  
"This is Captain Mason of the Capital Ship Star Fire –We represent the Galactic Alliance of Free Star Systems-We are on an exploration mission in this part of the galaxy."  
"We are on an exploration mission as well-Allow me to contact my superiors to see how they wish to handle this."  
It took an hour for Praetorian Van to contact his Regent. Then he escorted the Ambassador and his aids to the Arquellion home world. They were greeted by the royal Vizier, who took them on a tour of the royal palace. It was dinner time and the guests stood around the table waiting for Princess Regent Caseopeia to arrive.  
"I don't like this." Maxuss Vaneer said.  
"You have been saying that ever since we started this campaign." Caseopeai replied. They were looking at the guests from the hallway that lead to the dinning hall.  
The herald announced them and they entered the dinning hall and everyone was seated after Caseopeai. They dined on Arquillion dishes from all over the empire. It was a lavish rich meal meant to impress the guests.  
"Your majesty this meat what is it called again?" The Ambasador asked.  
"It is called Ma'darf."  
"Much of your symbols and decore reminds me of the Mandelorians." The chief aid to the ambassador said.  
"Our people were once slaves to the Mandelorians-When they were defeated our people turned against them and found this planet-we built a mighty Empire." Caseopeai said.  
"The Alliance has always stood for equality and freedom for people-We seek peace with your Empire." The Ambassador said.  
Maximuss wiped his mouth, "Peace-but first there must be trust between our governments."  
"Of course perhaps we can sign a treaty and trade agreement."  
The rest of dinner they discussed the treaty and trade agreement policies. Then the Ambassador invited Caseopeai and Maximuss to Coruscant so that they could officially sign the treaty. The Alliance ambassador party was invited to spend the night in the palace. While everyone was sleeping one of the aids named Leanna put on a cloaking suit. She was actually an agent for Galactic Alliance Intelligence and her mission was plant a spike device into a terminal so that the Alliance could get a look at the Arquillion Empire's military strength. Her mission was successful and she made it back to her room without incident.

Mount Praetor Academy-Training Camp for the Arquillion Imperial Guard:

The Eclipse landed in the main Hangar to the academy. The Academy was on the seventh planet in the system. Donovan, Jaddock, and Kindo walk down the ramp with Anakin still in the Vong pod.

Ryle Norg was already on the planet inside the facility. His world had been turned upside down with the death of his wife and children. Now he had been taken from custody by Donovan's apprentices. He was on a strange planet in a distant part of the galaxy.  
The doors to his room opened and Donovan came in. 'Where are we?" He asked.  
"Deep inside the Unknown Regions among the Arquillions-I brought you here because I need your help."  
Norg sneered, "To do what?"  
"Follow me." He lead him to a lab inside the mountain where a Vong pod was on the floor with its roots digging into the metal floor. There was also a table with four covered bodies on it.  
"My wife and children! What is this?" Norg screamed when Donovan uncovered the bodies. The woman woke up and looked at Norg after he waved his hand, when he waved his hand again she lay her head down and closed her eyes. "Lyra! Lyra!" He grabbed Donovan, "What did you do? Bring her back!"  
"I used the force to make her live, then I sent her back-I will restore her life if you use your knowledge to make the boy in the pod mine to control."  
Norg released Donovan, walked up to the pod, and started examining it. I will need a scan of his body. "Well?" Donovan asked impatiently after twenty minutes.  
"If I remove bigot controlling his brain it will kill him-I can put it to sleep and alter its output carrier patterns-both procedures are dangerous-The second is safer."  
"Get started then." Donovan left the lab so that Ryle Norg could get started. When he exited the lab Maximus was waiting for him. "Viceroy Maximuss-always a pleasure."  
"Did you use members of the Royal guard for your expedition?"  
"Yes I did-but-"  
"How dare you-You are a rogue Jedi three steps from falling to the dark side." Maximuss said interrupting  
"That's enough!" Caseopeai said entering the room. "Those men were of my personal guard."  
"This operation is getting out of hand." Maximuss said looking in between them.  
"We are on perfect schedule-We have allies in the core, the Alliance will sign the treaty of non-aggression and the trade agreement. What are you concerned about?"  
Maximuss turned his back to Donovan, "I have spoken with several Force Priests-they feel trimmers in the force and they feel that somehow we are being manipulated-Maybe we should rethink this."  
Despite all he said Maximuss was unable to convince Caseopeai. The surgery on Anakin was a success and now he was completely under Donovan's control. Donovan reunited Ryle Norg with his family, who were actually clones.  
"Whom do you serve?" Anakin asked.  
"You milord." Anakin said in response.  
Donovan smiled, because now he had Anakin Solo under his control and the Alliance was getting ready to sign the treaty. His destiny was about to be fully realized and he would reshape the galaxy and the Jedi.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was suppose to be Betrayal, but after some deep thought I decided to place The Skywalkers Return here-It made more sense

Chapter 10. The Skywalkers Return

The Jade Shadow came out of hyper-space and flew towards the capital planet Coruscant. It crossed over into the planets upper atmosphere streaking across the planet wide metropolis skyline. Luke was piloting the ship while Mara sat with her arms crossed watching him.  
"This isn't a speeder you know." She said.  
Luke smiled, "Can't a man endulge himself every now and then."  
"Not on his lady's ship."  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you love this ship more than me." Luke said in a non-chalant voice.  
"You are tied for second with Ben and Owen."  
"And where am I!" Amidala demanded with her arms folded.  
"You are tied for first with the ship."

Callen's heart sank as he listened to the family banter, longing for his own. He was third in line of a series of clones that was succesfully created from Starkiller's DNA. He smiled when Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. Vestera ignored them thinking on her father and his activities.  
When they arrived at the temple the entire council was waiting to greet them. "Welcome back Mazter." Saba said.  
"It is good to be back."  
"What did we miss?' Mara asked, but before Saba could answerLuke spoke up.  
"Let's get settled first before we dive into Jedi business."

Luke was helping Mara unpack when Callen entered the room, "Excuse me Grandmaster-um, I would like to return to the Jedi Academy and finish my studies."  
Luke looked at him for second before answering, "If that is your wish I won't stand in the way, but I was hoping you would continue on as my Padawan Learner."  
"I have learned much from you, but I need to find my own path especially after what I had learned."

After getting settled and unpacked Luke and Mara met with the Jedi Council. "Mazter Skywalker Thiz one happily returnz the post of Grandmaster to you."  
Luke smiled, "I relieve you Master Saba." Luke replied taking a seat.  
Kyp cleared his throat and explained what happened with him, Jaina, and how Donovan Leers kidnapped Anakin Solo. "Your sister, her husband, Jaina, and Jedi Veila are all looking for him, but they have come up empty so far."  
"Can we spare anymore Jedi on this?" Mara asked.  
"We are stretched to far as it is searching for Gavar Kai and his new friends-Then there is sith lord or lords responsible for the time shift and the destruction of Kesh."  
Luke sighed, "Maybe the Solusars can send two of their best aand brightest."  
"I shall contact them immediately." Cighal said.  
"The Alliance has signed a treaty of non-agression and a trade agreement with the Arquillion Empire." Saba said.  
Luke looked at Cighal, "What do we know of these people?"  
"Not nuch save this-They were once slaves to the Mandelorians-The entire race is force sensitive, they believe in it, but they also believe that force should not be used in any form."  
"What about Alliance intelligence?" Mara asked.  
"I have Jedi Korr acting as liason to Alliance Intelligence on the matter."  
They discussed many other topics of importance regarding the Jedi order, but before they ended their metting Saba brought Jacen Solo. "Queen Mother Tenal Ka has informed me that Jacen Solo has gone after Gavar Kai alone."  
Luke sighed, "What about Zekk has he come up with any leads?"  
"No Grandmazter, he haz requezted a zmall force of Jedi travel to Umbara."  
The masters looked at each other, "The Umbarans are unforgiving race-If we go there in force-it could start another war." Kyle said.  
"What if we send a one or two Jedi in disguise-The Umbarans have a lot of dealings with the smugglers and pirates-Booster Terrick can help us with that." Kyp said looking at Corran who was married to Mirax Terrick's daughter.  
"I would like to consult with Chief of State first." Luke said before Corran could answer. "Lando may have other plans and if we go sticking our lightsabers into the Umbarans. It could have negative affects on the Alliance."

They adjourned the meeting then Luke, Mara, Saba, Cighal, and Corran went to see Chief of State Lando Calrissian unannounced. He took the meeting, "Well this is a welcome surprise."  
"We wanted your opinion on a matter before made a move." Luke said speaking up. "Gavar Kai is still out there and Jaina purporsed an idea of sending Jedi to Umbara."  
"Funny you should mention that-I was approached by an Umbaran ambassador three days ago about joining the Alliance." Lando tried to read the reactions of the Jedi, but he could glean nothing from there facial expressions.  
"Are you goin to Umbara yourzelf?" Saba asked.  
"My advisors counciled against that-We are sending a full diplomatic party and I was debating whether or not to Jedi the Council-If I may ask why the sudden interest?"  
"There is a small possibility that Gavar Kai, Lumiya or Darth Veger as she calls herself now and Alema Rar are there." Luke said.  
"The intelligence division is all over this-but I would like a Jedi to be in disguise with the diplomatic party."  
"We will send Jedi Zekk with the party-he has taken up the lead on the Gavar Kai issue."

With an aggred upon course of action the diplomatic party left for Umbara out of Coruscant. Zek found no trace of Gavar Kai on the planet and during the meeting with Umbaran high command he got the feeling that they were hiding something.  
"I recommend that we refuse their admittance into the Alliance Grandmaster-I believe they are hiding something." Zek said into the holoprojector aboard the ambassador ship orbiting the planet.  
Luke's image wavered, "I agree, but young Jedi there is an old saying-Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Betrayal

Caseopeai was engaged to be married to Count Ethan Kom of the Clan Kom. However Caseopeai was in love with Donovan and the two of them had conspired to kill Ethan and frame Maxemiilion for the murder. Donovan had Kindo plant the evidence for the frame job. A message was sent from Kom's office to to Maxemillion's office about a meeting when he arrived, the lights were out and there was no one there.  
"Hello!" He cried out fumbling around in the dark. That is when Donovan showed up with the royal guard and arrested Maxemillion for the murder of Ethan Kom.  
"I was set up!" Maxemillion screamed sitting at a table in a holding room.  
"You were found with blood on your hands-We also found evidence of a highly encrypted data in your computer. It is a holo-tape of a message between you and an unidentified man-The two of you ae planning Lord Ethan's death."  
"That is ridiculous! If I were planning to kill Ethan then why would I do the job myself? I am being framed!"  
The scandal was all over the imperial holonet and Donovan Leers was being hailed as a hero. A fixed trial was held, even Maxemillion's lawyer was in on it. To the satisfaction of Clan Lord Ethan Kom II, Maxemillion was sentenced to death for his crimes.  
An Imperial funeral was held for Ethan after the trial. As time passed Donovan began to consul the future Emperoress and eventually she announced that Donovan Leers would become her husband in name only. He would have no power over the thrown but he would be recognized with titles and honors due to a man who would marry a future Emporeress.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Fate of the Star Fire

The Star Fire was in orbit of an uninhabited planet many light years deep inside the unknown regions. Captain Mason had given his crew much needed shore to the planet below. They had also claimed the planet in the name of the Galactic Alliance. There was a Skeleton crew on board the Star Fire. Mason was checking on log ins when Jedi Master Sun Jin entered the bridge. "Captain is something happening? I felt a disturbance in the force."

Before Mason could answer Lt. Voles spoke up, "Sir long range scans are picking up three Arquillion star ships entering the system."

"Captain-we need to leave now!" Sun Jin said walking up to the Captain, "I sense a powerful presence in the force aboard that ship."

"So the Arquillions are a force sensitive race." Voles said from his station.

"Yes they are but someone aboard that ship is using the force and the Arquillions believe in the force but they don't use it."

Mason couldn't believe, "Are you saying that the Arquillions are going to attack us?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Mason sighed and walked over to the COM station, "This is Captain Mason to all crew members on the planet surface-Please return to your shuttles and return to the Star Fire-this is a code red."

"They won't make it we have to buy them some time." Sun Jin said.

Mason grunted just as his new wife Nala joined him on the bridge, "Launch all Drone fighters!" He ordered.

As the droid operated star fighters swarmed out of the Star Fighter the shuttles started docking on the Star Fire. The Drones attacked the three Arquillion warships slowing their attack against the Star Fire. "Set course for the outer rim!" Mason ordered when the last shuttle had docked, "All crew members get to your stations!"

Bridge of the Arquillion Command ship Glaiator

As the Star Fire pulled away from the planet the three Arquillion ships had just finished off the drone fighters. "Sir the Star Fire is making a run for the edge of the system." The science officer said from her station.

The Captains of of Arquillion warships were referred to as Praetor. Praetor Aro Kom walked to a man dressed like Darth Vader's side. "If they make it to the edge of the system they will make the jump to lightspeed."

Anakin who was under Donovan's control and forced to assume the role of his infamous Grandfather turned his death mask covered head towards Aro and said in a voice similar to his Grandfather's. "Pray they do not Praetor. Increase speed."

Capital class Star Destroyers were fast, but the Arquillion warships were just a little faster. "Lock on all ion missiles and fire!' Vader demanded.

The Star Fire

"Evasive manuevers!" Mason yelled. Out of the 150 missiles fired at the Star Fire fifty from each ship only nine of them did any damage to the Star Fire. One of the main thrusters was hit allowing the Arquillion warships to catch up to the Star Fire. "You are a Jedi can't you do something?" Mason said looking at Jin.

"There are dozens of things I can do Captain-I could mind trick the pilots or create illusions-I could smash their drive controls, but as I said there is someone far more powerful than I on board that ship-My fellow Jedi and I will prepare for his arrival."

Mason stared in disappointment as Jin left the bridge. The ship came to a stop as the thrusters were hot with an ion blast. "All hands prepare to boarded-If anyone can get away return to the Alliance and tell them what has happened." Mason walked up to Nala and pulled her side.

"I will remain at your side." She said.

"No I want you to get away if you can."

"My place is at your side!"

Mason waved over a commando, "Commander get my wife to a shuttle."

Voles spun around in his seat, "Captain we are being boarded!"

There was a huge explosion in the main hanger, but the ship commandoes and battle droids were already in position. They even had five VHK droids. A hail of blaster zipped through the hole made and the Arquillion soldiers charged the Star Fire's forces. Over fifty men fell in the first wave and the defenders lost fourteen men. That is when a Roller tank came into the hanger, Roller tanks were large silver spheres that rolled across the ground. The tanks could hold a crew of ten and another fifty troops. The sphere opened up horizontally and started shooting from all sides. When everyone including the battle droids were dead the roller rose up on the quarter bottom half of the sphere and the fifty troops exited to secure the hanger.

"Who is this guy suppose to be-Darth Vader?" A sniper asked perched on the ceiling scaffold of the hanger with his spotter. He took aim at the Darth Vader like man but a battle speeder rose up in front of him and fired on the two men.

Star Fire's Bridge

"Captain! They are slicing into the system I can't keep them out."

Mason went to the COM, "I want all troops to station themselves in hanger three we will make a stand there. You men come with me."

As the defenders ran from hanger to hanger they were being chased by the roller tank smashing through the lower levels of the ship and a battle speeder. That is when Arron Right swung on a grapple line with his lightsaber drawn and slashed the battle speeder. As he landed the speeder went slamming into the wall of the hanger. Pani Kod (Female Sullustan), Abel Stak, and Gyph Lek (Male Zabrak) all stood with there hands pointed at the roller tank. With there combined strength they crushed the tank as if it were a piece of paper. Sun Jin pointed his hand at the doors and used the force to close them, then they sealed the doors with their lightsabers.

Darth Vader walked up to the sealed doors, "Commander find another route through the ship-I shall deal with the Jedi." He pointed his hand at the door and ripped it off the track with little effort. Then he walked forward until he was standing twenty feet from Sun Jin and the Jedi. Anakin's masked split in tiers down the middle left and right then it folded into a collar around his neck. "Jedi surrender and the great Donovan Leers will spare your lives."

"I don't believe it-" Gyph Lek said, "-Its Anakin Solo!"

"My name is Darth Vader-fool Anakin Solo is dead! I shall give you only one chance to surrender."

Jin tried to use the force as he spoke, "You are not Darth Vader-Donovan Leers is controlling your mind."

"Enough! Now you shall die in your foolishness!"

"Come he hears nothing!" Abel Stak said leaping at Anakin.

"No wait!" Jin yelled, but it was too late as Vader raised his hand and threw force lightening at at Stak. He screamed as he was hit and thrown across the room into the wall.

"We'll have to fight him together!" Jin yelled.

They all ignited their lightsabers and attacked at the same time. Vader wielded a lightsaber with a red blade. He blocked left and kicked Arron Right in the chest. Then he spun into Lek swinging for the Zabrak's head, but he ducked, and Vader quickly responded by kneeing him in the face. Vader spun his blade around his back to block an attack from Jin, then he force pushed Jin as Pani Kod attacked from the left. He caught her sword hand severed it and threw her lightsaber like a spear with the hand still attached to it at Stak as he sat up. Then Vader stabbed Kod in her chest killing her. With two Jedi dead that only left Sun Jin, Arron Right and Gyph Lek. All three Jedi had Vader surrounded, but they couldn't break through his defenses, but eventually Sun Jin was able to slash him across the back. Vader's armor protected him from serious injury but the green energy blade still melted through the armor. He sneered and unleashed a force wave that threw Lek up into the air and onto the cockpit of a fighter. Jin flipped and landed on his feet while Arron hit his back and slid across the floor.

Vader jumped twenty feet across the hanger with his saber pointed at Arron, "No!" Jin screamed grabbing him in the force but Vader twisted his body keeping his saber pointed at Arron, threw his free hand out at Jin and cast lightening at him. Jin blocked the attack with his Saber and all he could do was watch as Vader landed knocking Arron's lightsaber from his hand and stabbed him as he lay on his back.

"If you would have trained him better perhaps he would still be alive!" Vader said standing up and walking towards Jin. Jin summoned Arron's lightsaber and charged Vader, but Vader was too fast in the span of twelve moves Vader severed both arms and struck Jin with his saber. Jin's body vanished instantly. As Vader collected the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi he felt Lek sturring on the cockpit of the fighter. He pointed both hands at the fighter casting lightening at the ship and it blew up billowing his cape.

The battle on board the Star Fire lasted another two hours. Over sixty percent of the crew was dead. Captain Mason and the command crew were taken alive while the rest of the survivors were locked in the main hanger. With his mask up, Vader walked back and front in front of the command crew, but he stopped in front of Peter Voles.

"What is your name and rank boy?" Voles looked at Captain Mason who nodded and that is when Vader backhanded him in the face. "Answer me when I speak to you boy!"

"Hey that is not called for!" Mason yelled, but the Arquillion soldiers held him back.

Vader looked at Mason, "He should answer me when I speak."

"Voles!" He said rubbing his face, "Lt Peter Voles."

"The force is strong in you-have you had any training?" He asked as Voles stood up.

"No-I have taken a vow not to study the ways of the Jedi-like my father and his father before him."

"Interesting-my master ordered me to kill or capture all the Jedi on board, but one is missing-I could kill you in her place-but I was also ordered to take the command crew alive-Hence my delema-The force is strong in you-you will make a powerful apprentice."

"You may as well kill me now-because I will never serve your master."

"Believe me when I say that you have no choice in the matter." Vader turned to the commander, "Take them to my ship."

The crew of the Star Fire had been defeated and Vader made them watch while he had the other Arquillion warship use its tractor beam to push an asteroid into the Star Fire to make it look like an accident. Then he returned to the Arquillion home world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Emperor Donovan

Donovan and Caseopeai had finally gotten married, it was an elaborate royal wedding, all the heads of state were there. Also present were high ranking military officials, nobles, and of course the clan leaders. With the wedding and consummation of the marriage behind them Donovan and his Royal wife got ready for the invasion of the core worlds.

"Things are moving so fast." Caseopeai said with her arm wrapped up in Donovan's arm as they walked towards the hanger to greet Darth Vader.

"I know, but you can accompany me to the outer-rim that is a long trip and we will be able to spend more time together." They kissed as Vader's shuttle landed in the royal hanger.

The ramp lowered and the royal guard came down the ramp and stood at attention left and right of the ramp. Then Darth Vader/(Anakin Solo) came down the ramp followed by more soldiers who were guarding the command crew of the Star Fire.

Vader dropped to one knee, "My Lord-As you commanded I have done-The Star Fire was destroyed in what will look like an accident-The Jedi refused to surrender so I killed them and I have brought you the command crew of the Star Fire."

As Donovan spoke he gestered with his hand, "You may rise Lord Vader." Anakin obeyed then he whispered in his ear. Donovan smiled and looked at Peter Voles, "Interesting! Take them away!" As the guards took the crew of the Star Fire away Donovan returned his attention towards Vader. "You have done exceptionally well Lord Vader-You will report to the reserve fleet as commander and await my orders." Vader bowed at the hip and returned to his shuttle.

As Donovan left to speak with Ryle Norg about Peter Voles and prepare for his trip to the Core Worlds High Priest Tarson Byth of the Byth Clan. "My Lady is this wise to allow someone who abuses the force so much authority in our military? There are concerns."

She looked at him disapprovingly, "My husband has sworn an oath that once the Alliance and the core worlds have fallen to our might that he will give up the force."

"If he doesn't there will be a civil war among our people."

"I know what is at stake high priest."

Ryle Norg had been summoned to the royal labs in the palace. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did-I want to know if it is possible to control more than one force user with the bigot."

"I will have to replicate an egg from the Bigot-yes it is possible."

"Get started right away."

The command crew of the Star Fire had been placed in the same cell together. They remained quiet until the door opened and four soldiers dragged Captain Mason to a private room to interrogate him. He refused Donovan's questions until his wife Nala was threatened.

"I feel like a traitor." He said with his head in Nala's lap.

"You are not a traitor." Nala said in response, "I would have done the same thing in your place."

_**"We need to get out of here and warn the Alliance." **_The Wookie Chief Engineer Raza said.

"Lt. Voles-why did you swear never to be trained as a Jedi."

Voles smiled, "Its a long story."

"I don't think we are going anywhere soon." Lt Commander Harf said.

Voles sighed, "It began with my great great grandfather-He was a powerful Jedi Master Theron Voles-After his parents died he asked that his sister despite her age be trained as a Jedi-The high council agreed and she was taken to the old academy on Dantooine-Something changed her and she fell to the dark side-she convinced another young padawan who was attracted to her to become her apprentice-The two of them destroyed the academy and killed everyone."

Peter had everyone spell bound by his story, "How could two traitors kill all those Jedi?" Nala asked.

"As I said the force is strong in my family-we all seem to be gifted with creating huge force waves-Ilena Voles leveled the academy with one blow-No one knows the real reason she turned to the darkside, but it was said that she was searching for powerful sith artifacts-Anyway Theron Voles blamed himself for her fall-At first he tried to turn her back, but his apprentice died in their first meeting-It was on Manaan that the two fought a terrible duel that leveled the entire city-Eventually Theron killed his sister and her apprentice, but Ilena's death caused a force explosion that sunk Ahto city beneath the waves of the planet wide seas. After that Theron resigned his commission from the Jedi order vowing never to use the force again-He married and forced all his offspring to do the same."

"That is some story." Mason said sitting up, "How did you and your father survive the purge?"

Peter grunted, "Vader and Palpatine didn't care about people who had the force but no training-they were hunting people with skill-When Skywalker started his academy he asked my father to join, but he refused after telling skywalker the same story I just told you."

A few minutes later some guards came in and took Peter Voles to Donovan Leers, "I am told the force is strong in you." Donovan said.

"So what?"

"So-I intend to train you in the force and fight for me."

Peter tried to back away, but the guards were holding him. "I would rather die!" He declared, "You can't make me do anything!"

Donovan raised his hands, "Actually I can." He said shocking him with enough force lightening to knock him out. "Doctor Norg he is all yours."

The operation took two and half hours and when they were done Peter Voles was a mind slave of Donovan Leers. Another hour passed and Donovan stood before a holo-projector with Caseopeai, Jaddock, Kindo, and Peter Voles making a speech. He vowed to the Arquillion people that they would be greater than the Mandelorians and that where the Mandelorians failed they would succeed. He also said that when the war was over and Coruscant was thiers that he would never use the force again. People present for his speech and all over the Arquillion Empire cheered his name and said long live Emporess and the Emperor.

As Donovan traveled through hyperspace he spent a lot of time with his new wife. He also began training Peter Voles as his Jedi. The boy learned quickly, but Donovan was impatient and built Peter a lightsaber with a yellow energy blade. They came out of hyperspace in the Ssi Ruk System as they were secret allies to the Arquillions and was hosting their fleet. Donovan's other allies was there to greet them as well. People like Archon Beed Thane of Virgil and his wife Illas Crest both contenders for the Hapan throne and spies for Gavar Kai. Of course Hymen Reckard was there as well as he was Capital President of Terroth.

After the meeting with his allies Reckard pulled Donovan on the side, "I need your help my friend."

"Of course what is it?"

"There is trouble brewing on Terroth-It is called the Friends of the Alliance-They have gained power both politically and militarily-They wish for Terroth to join the Alliance-Talk of civil war is all over the place."

Donovan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take heart my friend-I shall accompany you back to Terroth and we will crush these Friends of the Alliance together!"

While Donovan reassured his friend Heckard, Archon Beed Thane and his wife sent a message to Darth Saber. "My Lord Saber as you predicted Donovan Leers has returned-the invasion will begin soon-They plan to attack all the Independent Systems first then turn their attention towards the Alliance."

"I am more concerned about Tenel Ka's unborn daughter! What news do you have of her?" He asked through the hologram.

"One month-milord! She is to be born in one month."

"How does your ally intend to invade the Hapes Consortium?"

"We have given them access codes to Hapan Communications net and defense grids for all the planets."

"Does he have a time table to attack the Hapans?"

"That depends on how long it will take him to overthrow all the independent systems-Then there is the Hutts, the Chiss, and the Mandelorians."

"I shall deal with the Hutts and the Chiss-As for the Mandelorians-I have something special planned for them."

Donovan stood before Jaddock and Kindo, with Peter Voles at his side. "Of the two of you Kindo you are the most skilled and promising-Therefore I have decided to give you your own fleet division to command and you will lead the first attack against the independent world of Belbringi."

"Thank you Master I shall not fail."

"I know you won't." He then turned to Jaddock, "You Jaddock will come with me to Terroth."

"But Master wouldn't I do better serving under my brother?"

"Do not question me boy!" Chastised Jaddock put his head down, "If you are not satisfied then leave!"

"I will stay master!"

Before departing for Terroth Donovan kissed Caseopeai and they both left. She returned to the Arquillion home world while Donovan made his way to Terroth. When he arrived arrests were made and marshal law was declared. In just two short weeks Donovan had crushed the Friends of the Alliance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Conquering Independence

Nala's father was a retired black ops officer for GAI and a close friend to Kyle Katarn's. Naldine always supplied weapons to Kyle during his mercenary days with Jan Ors who was now his wife. He arrived at the Jedi Temple in his personal air speeder. He walked up the steps where he was greeted by Kyle's apprentice, Catharian male named Jodarr. Kyle Katarn was in his private meditation room talking with his Morgan Katarn who was visiting him.

"Come in!" Kyle yelled, Nal-You old space pirate! How are ya'?"

"Fine-but I need to speak with you in private."

"Okay-You remember my son Morgan."

They shook hands, "Last time I saw you boy you knee high."

"I am growing up sir-something my father and mother refuse to acknowledge!" Morgan said the last part staring defiantly at his father.

Kyle cleared his throat, "We will discuss this later." Kyle ran a hand through his hair as Morgan left the room.

"He has his mother's face."

"And her knack for looking for trouble."

"Well in that department he would get it from his father and mother."

"So what can I do for you?"

Naldine sat down, "Have you heard about the Star Fire?" Kyle nodded, "And is the Jedi's position on that matter."

"Officially we accept it as an accident-Unofficially we have felt many disturbances in the force-Don't repeat this but war is coming."

"Are we being recorded?" Naldine asked suspiciously. When Kyle answered no he continued to say, "When I heard what happened-I-I couldn't believe-After some heavy drinking and mourning over my daughter I made some contacts in the GAI-Then I went a little further and sliced into the GAI mainframe-They have an open file on the Arquillion Empire. Many top specialists and theorists believe that the Star Fire was attacked-I also spoke with a friend who was on a covert investigation team that discovered several feint ion trails in the area near the wreckage of the Star Fire. If the Arquillions are getting ready to invade they would want intel and probably has taken the command crew alive-I think my daughter and my new son-in-law are still alive and I would like you to investigate my friend."

Kyle took a few minutes to think before responding, "The Jedi Council already has the Arquillions in its sights and we have decided to wait and see. At the moment we can't touch Donovan because of the Alliance's treaty of non-aggression."

"So the Jedi is the arm of the Alliance and they protect the people and its citizens-The Jedi aren't bound by the same laws as the Alliance."

Kyle sat back and sighed, "You have a point-I will look into this my friend, but I can make no promises-The Jedi order is stretched thin with Daala, Gavar Kai and his friends, this Darth Khaun and now the Arquillions-But if your daughter and the command crew are still alive I will find them and bring them back."

While Kyle Katarn made preparations to travel to the Unknown Regions the Arquillions were getting ready to target their first independent star system. The planet Belbringi was independent system and was on the boarder of the Imperial Remnant Systems, which had just joined the alliance. Kindo had been given command of his own fleet division and he would lead the first attack in the plot to overthrow the Alliance.

"All ships report in!" Kindo demanded standing by the COM. "Kom and Sathar squadrons attack all shield relay station." He ordered after the ship reports were done, "All blockade runners full attack-All battle cruisers take up flanking positions."

The people of Belbringi were completely caught off guard by the attack. They fight back but not for long. After two days of fighting the planet surrendered.

Coruscant

A special session of the senate has been called to discuss the devious acts of the Arquillion Empire. Many members of the Empire were demanding that Chief of State Lando Calrissian sanction the Arquillion Empire, while bolder Senators wanted the Alliance to give the Independent Systems weapons to defend themselves.

After all arguments were made Luke Skywalker addressed the senate. "The Jedi order stands for peace and justice for everyone of the Alliance and those outside the Alliance. It is apparent that the Arquillion government meant to invade the core systems all along by tricking the Alliance into a treaty of non-aggression. That being said the Alliance must keep to the law-If the Arquillions break the agreement and they will then we shall respond in kind not before-In the meantime I recommend that the Fleet be assembled and placed on yellow alert. I will assign two Jedi to each fleet division and the rest of the order will aid the independent systems against the Arquillion Empire." Luke's speech was taken with a grain of salt but many in the Alliance wanted to do more.

The Independent world of Isard-Outer-Rim

Within one month's time the Arquillions had taken over 13 independent systems. They were getting ready to invade the Isard system, but Kyp was leading the military forces of that system and he had a band of ten Jedi Knights. Donovan had decided to lead this battle personally with Kindo and Jaddock at his side. During the first three hours of battle the Arquillions were winning. Then Kyp lead a team of five Jedi and twenty commandos to board the flagship Will of Donovan.

"Milord we are being boarded!" The science officer yelled.

Donovan had been using his battle meditation to influence the battle. "Jaddock! Kindo! Come with me!"

"My old master! Have you come to join me?"

"No-I have come to bring you to justice at the hands of the Jedi."

Jaina was with Kyp as well, "Where is my brother-traitor!"

"He will join the war when I am ready for him to do so."

Jaina screamed and leapt at Donovan, but Kindo blocked her path, "You couldn't beat me the last time boy!" Jaina proved her point by disarming him and would have finished him off if not for Jaddock. Meanwhile Kyp and the remaining Jedi had Donovan surrounded, but Peter Voles who was enslaved to Donovan unleashed a force wave the threw everyone to the ground. Peter Voles then wounded one of the Jedi severely. He was about to attack Kyp who was still recovering when Nowen Steel saved his master.

"All hands abandon ship!" Someone from the bridge yelled over the COM.

Donovan grabbed all the Jedi in the force and threw them down the hall, but as Jaina was in flight she threw her lightsaber and injured Jaddock. Donovan would have rescued him but more commandos showed up.

Command ship Red Star

"Order the retreat!" Donovan said as he walked onto the bridge of the Res Star.

Jaddcok was interrogated as to Donovan's plans, the strength of the Arquillion fleet, what systems are in an alliance with the Arquillions, and how many Jedi were under Donovan's control. He got the information but Kyp used brutal interrogation techniques on the young man.

"You crossed the line-MASTER!" Jaina said in private to Kyp.

"If you don't like how I do things Jaina, then maybe you should go back to hunting Gavar Kai. I have a war to stop and a former student to bring down before he destroys the galaxy."

"I want to stop Donovan as well, but as Jedi there are certain things we should not do to get the job done-your a master think about Nowen-Are you setting a good example for him."

The younger Jedi left Kyp feeling guilty, but he wasn't about to apologize. However, Jaina had a point about Nowen. "You summoned me master?" Nowen asked entering Kyp's office.

"Yes-I want you to return to Coruscant."

"But why master?" Nowen asked in confusion.

"I already lost Ghyron fighting Donovan-I don't want to loose you as well."

"It is not my destiny to die in this war master."

Kyp smiled, "You are strong in the force to see your own future-but the future is always changing. Obey me and return to Coruscant-The Academy has been temporarily moved to Coruscant until the Donovan and the Arquillions are defeated-You will assist Master Tionne Solusar until I return."

Nowen tearfully hugged Kyp, "I obey you master."

The Arquillions lost a few battles because of the Jedi and the Arquillion government started pressuring the Alliance Government to ban them from interfering in affairs outside of the Alliance. When The arquillions invaded the Y'Tube sector the Hutts surrendered without a fight which shocked everyone in the galaxy. The transition of power was a peaceful one at first. When the Arquillion forces were in place the Mandelorians led by Boba Fett the new Mandelore turned the tables on the Arquillion invaders. Jaina and her parents fought in that battle as well along with Jedi Knights Jaden Korr, Rishan Moore, Jysella Horn, and Zekk. It was the second major battle the Arquillions lost trying to conquer the independent systems.

As things progressed Donovan became obsessed with defeating Kyp Durron in battle. At the 2nd battle of Geonosis Donovan led a well placed trap to capture his former master. Kyp's forces had been completely destroyed with the exception of a few survivors taken prisoner. Kyp was placed in repulsor cuffs and two Ysalamari were kept nearby as well.

"The great and powerful Kyp Durron-You will be my most prized servant."

"You can't control me Donovan-I will resist you."

Donovan smiled, "The Yuuzhan Vong Bigots will change your mind. Ryle Norg is on his way as we speak to perform the surgery."

"If you turn from your path right now-I will spare your life Donovan." The doors swooshed opened, "I said that I was not to be disturbed!"

"Forgive me milord but there is an urgent call from the Emporess."

There was no call because Nowen Steel snuck into the hive and mind tricked a soldier into reporting that to Donovan. Nown killed the guards at the door then he removed Kyp's shackles. "I thought I told you to return to Coruscant?"

"You did Master, but when you were captured I decided to come and rescue you."

They force-ran all the way to the hangers, "Why are we stopping?"

"Because our ride is faster than any of these ships!"

"Ah Nowen Steel!" Donovan said entering the hangar, "This base is on lock down-Surrender!"

Everyone dove to the ground as the Millennium Falcon blew a hole in the ceiling. As usual Han Solo was piloting the Falcon. The ramp was lowered and the two Jedi leapt thirty feet up and onto the ramp. All Donovan could do was watch as the ship took off.

The Unknown Regions-Planet Gunjar

"I should have been there master!" Tara Bess said speaking of the Star Fire's destruction.

"If you would have been you would be dead as well." Kyle Katarn replied.

"Do you really think the command crew will still be alive?"

"We are about to find out!"

It took three weeks but Kyle and Tara disguised themselves as bounty hunters of the Unknown Regions. Then they found the highest bounty posted by the Arquillion Empire. It took another three weeks to locate the target. Then they brought the alien which looked like a Wampa only brown and more intelligent. After collecting their bounty the two Jedi infiltrated the Arquillion systems, located the command crew of the Star Fire, and safely returned them to Coruscant.

"It is because of your incompetence and your personal vendetta against Jedi Master Kyp Durron that we are behind schedule on the invasion." These words were spoken by Arquillion Ambassador Syjel Umbrin.

"Be careful Ambassador you are addressing my husband!" Caseopeai said via hologram. She was on a three way conference with Donovan Leers and the Ambassador.

"I can salvage this give me more time." Donovan pleaded.

Caseopeai sighed, "I'm sorry my love, but there isn't more time-The fact is that Jedi Master Kyle Katarn rescued the command crew of the Star Fire and now the Alliance has all the evidence it needs against us. Contact our allies and tell them to attack now!"

Donovan sighed, "I will give command of the fleet to Darth Vader-That will change the tide of the battle. I will do as you ask my love, but I do not agree."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Arquillions Unleashed

Because Jedi Master Kyle Katarn rescued the command crew of the Star Fire it forced Donovan and the Arquillions to call on their allies and attack Alliance targets. So Donovan summoned his mind slave Darth Vader to the front lines to assume command of his fleet. Vader's first target was the territories of the Imperial Remnant. After three weeks of intense fighting the Arquillions occupied Bastion and all surrounding systems. It was Jedi Master Corran Horn who lead a counter attack to retake the system. The battle was going in his favor as he used his force illusions to create chaos in the Arquillion fleet.

"Sir we are being boarded!" A soldier yelled waking Corran from his illusion trance.

The soldiers boarding the Alliance flagship was lead by Darth Vader himself. The elite commando squad fought through deck after deck leaving dead bodies in their wake. That was until Jedi Knights Jasylla Horn and Tahiri Veila attacked them. As the two Jedi cut down the men Vader stood with his arms folded watching then the two turned their attention to Vader.

"Remember why we are here! Don't let your emotions get in the way." Jasylla whispered to Tahiri.

She ignored her, "Anakin its me! Tahiri-Don't you remember?"

Vader's mask opened left and right then it folded into a color around his neck. "Of course I remember you Tahiri, but my name is Darth Vader!"

"Donovan is controling you with a Vong Bigot-Come with me and let us help you!"

As they spoke the Barabel Jedi Tesar was aiming a tranquilizer-dart gun at him, "It is you who need the help! Surrender! I have no wish to kill either of you! Join my master and he will open your eyes as he has opened mine."

Tesar fired, but the dart stopped a foot from Anakin's neck. He looked back and smiled pointing his hand. "Nice try!" Tesar left his feet and hit the wall then the dart flew across the hallway and into his neck. Vader ignited his saber and attacked Jysella and Tahiri.

Their blades crackled and hissed as they struck blow after blow. Vader kicked Jysella in the chest and swept Tahiri's legs from under her. He raised his lightsaber to finish Tahiri and that is when Corran Horn blocked his blade.

"Go get my daughter and get out of here!" Corran yelled.

"I'm not leaving you father!" Jysella yelled

"Go! I sense more Arquillion troops-Go! Are we all get captured!"

Reluctantly Jysella obeyed and the two young women force grabbed Tesar and dragged him to safety, while Corran fought Vader who had put his death mask back on. Unltimately the counter attack was a failure and Paelleon was captured and forced to sign over the Imperial Remnant.

Tattooine

Tattooine was being evacuated by order of the Galactic Alliance, but that didn't stop Natasi Daala from meeting Boba Fett on the planet to discuss a rescue operation for Gileade Paelleon. They met in a upstairs room of a hostel.

"I have a hundred Mandelorians-They will meet us at the rendezvous point in four days."

"We should wait for the Arquillions to take the system-then we get hired on as mercenaries." Boba said.

It was a long tedious wait and to occupy their time they played sabacc and pazaak. The Arquillions had taken over the planet and a day later Daala and Boba got work as mercenaries. She was walking from the office when a Rodian bumped into her. She hadn't taken three steps when she realized that she neede to check her pockets. She did and to her relief nothing was stolen, but something was in her pocket that didn't belong. It was a mini holo-disk. She placed the disk in a receiver when she returned to Boba.

A holographic image of a bio-weapons plant was displayed. The facility was on Bespin-the holgram also included intricate plans to use a bio-weapon to wipe out the Chiss Empire. "By the force!" Boba said.

"We have to give this information to the Chiss." Barkull said, he was another Mandelorian.

Daala shook her head, "The Arquillions are watching the Chiss to make sure that they don't intervene in the war-No we should get this to the Alliance."

The Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace near Dantooine. "This is the Falcon to Slave 1 please respond!"

"Right here Solo-turn to 3319-6."

Han sighed, "Why not transmit this information?"

"Because Carbonite Brain-There may be stray ships in the system."

Han grunted, "You sound paranoid."

After Boba Fett gave them the information Han took it to the Alliance high command on Utipau. Luke and most of the Jedi High Council was there with Admiral Wedge Antillies and General Orn of Onderon. Lando and a few others were transmitting via hologram.

"We have a Jedi operative on Ssii-Ruk..." Luke said, "We have visual confirmation on the bio-weapons sight."

"Then we go with a stealth bomb attack." Wedge said speaking up.

"Fine Kyp's Dozen will lead the assault-no ground troops."

"Agreed!"

The operation to destroy the bio-weapons plant was a success and so was the plan to rescue Gileade Paelleon. Darth Vader stood at attention with Peter Voles, Jaddock and Kindo. "Despite recent setbacks the war is going in our favor. But more is needed."

Vader stepped forward, "Master what about capturing Geonosis? Their droid factories are up and running again-we could use those factories to build droids for the Arquillion Empire."

"Yes-I want you Lord Vader to lead the campaign for Geonosis-The rest of you I want at my side when we engage the Alliance in open space."

Geonosis

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of his command ship the Emperor's Hand directing the space battle in orbit of Geonosis. The planetary shields and weapons grid prevented any ships from landing on the surface. "Units 23 through 79 fire on shield coordinates 99-NE-003." All the ships with those designated numbers began firing their turbo-laser guns at the assigned section in an attempt to weaken the shields. Vader's arms were folded as he waited.

"Sir shield strength in that sector has weakened by 19%." The science officer said from his station.

"Increase bombardment power by 50%!"

When the shield was weak enough Vader began landing his troops on the planet surface. He also sent a special commando unit to shut down the shield relays. "My Lord! V-Unit has shut down the shields-Ground forces need support to take down gun ADA and GD towers. No sooner had he given the command when the underground factories blew up.

"What in space was that?" Vader demanded.

"There is a lot of COM traffic sir!" The COM officer said from his station, "Say again commander!"

"They blew up the factory-I repeat the Geonosians have blown up the factory!"

Surface of Geonosis-3 hours later

Vader walked down the ramp of his personal shuttle where several Arquillion engineers were waiting. "Lord Vader-The bugs destroyed their own factory and have gone into the catacombs-COM-Scan is picking up a large heat signature."

Vader stared at the commander from behind his mask, "Its a trap commander-Get me the Emperor!"

Donovan ordered Vader to hold the planet no matter what. An hour after that the Geonosians came out of hiding and a huge battle erupted as millions of battle droids came up to the surface. A secondary battle fleet of the Alliance came out of hyperspace to aid them. A squadron of Stealth Xs were lead by Jaina, her mother and father aboard the Falcon. As the hours dragged on no one side would yield to the other. Roller tanks rumbled across the ground. Roller tanks were Arquillion tech-large silver spheres that could hold a battle crew of 100 and roll across any surface and smash and crush everything in its path. These spheres went up against Alliance AT-AT walkers and juggernauts. The Rollers were equipped with magnetic shields-so all blaster fire ricocheted off the silver armored vehicles. After a week of intense fighting the Geonosians and the Alliance had to retreat.

"It was a well laid plan master, but we prevailed-The cost was high as we lost over 200,000 troops not including battle droids." Vader said to Donovan via hologram.

"What about the droid factories can they be salvaged?"

"Yes but those dirty bugs ionized their caves-It will take months to remove all the residual energy."

Arquillion Flagship Destiny

"You have done well Lord Vader-Secure the system and report to the Hapan invasion force." After Vader saluted Donovan sat back in his chair, he was winning the war and his destiny was at hand. He stood up and left his personal COM center to go to hanger 2 where Peter Voles and Jaddock were waiting for him. "Time for your lessons!" He said to them both.

Peter had already built his lightsaber, so Donovan had the two of them square off. They practiced for the next hour before an alarm sounded. "That felt like a shadow bomb!" Peter said. Donovan sneered because he could feel his old Jedi Master Kyp Durron.

"All ships stay in attack formation and target the flagship." Kyp said leading his infamous Dozen. He had reformed the group and had been targeting Arquillion positions for the past three weeks. This time his target was Donovan' command fleet. It was hard for the fighters and anti-fighter gunners to lock on to the stealth ships as they had no COM signals to track and the scramblers prevented lock on as well. Donovan's command fleet was in disarray as Kyp and his squadron crippled over twenty ships and shot down seventy star fighters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. A Father's Quest Part 1

Peter Voles had been captured and turned into a mind slave by Donovan Leers. His father Derrin Voles had received visitations and visions in the force. So he decided to break his vow and learn the ways of the force to save his son from Donovan Leers. The Jedi Academy was currently on Coruscant as the academy was great ship that could unmoor its pistons and foundations and fly off to a new planet. Because there was no age limit on who could study the ways of the force as in the days of Jedi Master Yoda, Derrin stood with new recruits ranging from ages 5 to 49. Derron was 49 and the oldest student in a group of sixty-nine students.

Jedi Master Kam Solusar walked before the students while his wife Tionne stood at attention with their padawans. "The force is everywhere-inside-in the ground, the air-Always be aware of its presence-Submit to the will of the force and you will find your destiny. Try and bend the force to your will and you will be destroyed-For that is the path of the dark side of the force." Kam stopped pacing and looked at the eager faces of the new recruits both alien and human alike. "Now who can tell me the code of the Jedi?" No one raised their hands.

Kam was about to speak when Derrin spoke up, "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force."

Kam waved Derrin forward, "Very impressive apprentice. What is your name?" He asked when he reached the front.

"Voles Master-Derrin Voles."

Kam just stared at him, "Despite your attempt to hide it I sense great fear in you apprentice-For someone you love."

"My son master-He is held captive by Donovan Leers."

Tionne walked up to Kam's side, "And you think that by learning the ways of the force you can rescue him?"

He did not answer, "Your silence is an answer apprentice..." Kam said, "...be careful this fear for your son can lead you to the dark side. Get back in line."

"Your first exercise is to learn the Jedi code-before weeks end." Tionne said speaking up, "Dismissed!"

The students broke some to go eat in the commissary while others went to their rooms. Derrin decided to go to his room, where another apprentice had already chosen a bed by the window. "That was impressive where did you learn the Jedi Code from?" A young human male asked.

Derrin sighed, "My family has always had a copy of the code."

The doors opened and a droid entered the room with a female Rodian, "Derrin Voles?" He stood up. "Master Skywalker would like a word with you." The droid said.

The droid lead him to a sky speeder and they flew three blocks to the Jedi Temple. They walked up the steps through the main foyer to a turbo-lift that took them to Master's wing. Luke's private suit was spacious and opulent for the Grandmaster of the Jedi order.

"Grandmaster may I present Derrin Voles apprentice."

Luke was on his knees in meditation. He stood up and dismissed the droid, "Derrin Voles-It has been a long time."

Luke was referring to the time he asked Derrin to become a student of the Jedi order over 20 years ago. "It has."

"I will get to the point-You don't need to break your vow-The order can rescue your son."

Derrin sighed, "Grandmaster-I hear that the war is going poorly for the Alliance-That being said I have had several visions about my son-I am the only person in the galaxy who can save him."

Luke folded his hands behind his back, "Have you considered that this may be a trap by Donovan to lure you out-So that he can control you as well?"

"I have-I am not afraid."

Luke smiled remembering that was the exact same thing he said to Yoda all those years ago, "There are exceptional people who complete the training in months-but normally it takes years to master the basics-I will allow your training-So long as you swear not to rush it." Derrin swore, "Master Kam will be watching and if you allow your emotions to get in the way you will be expelled."

Derrin took a deep breath, "I understand Master-I want you too understand that if my son is rescued before my training is complete I will leave the order."

Luke nodded in approval and dismissed Derrin. As he walked down the hallway Derrin passed a transparent woman with a reddish glow. She smiled at him, but he ignored her and kept going. When he returned to the academy Derrin went to his room and slept. The next morning he was up with the other apprentices doing meditation exercises. Tionne watched over them as they practiced. What she didn't notice was the force apparition standing behind her. Again Derrin tried to ignore the ghostly figure, but it was hard to meditate. He sighed and opened his eyes, when he did Tionne waved him over.

"You seem distracted apprentice-why?"

"Master-I-I do not wish to lie to you-so all I will say is that I do not wish to talk about it."

Tionne smiled, "When you are ready then."

"May I be excused."

"Only if you promise to not let the day go by without completing the exercise."

He agreed and left the garden followed by the woman no one seemed to see was haunting him. He went to his room and locked the door. Of course that didn't stop the woman who walked through door. He looked at her for a few minutes and then he got on his bed and closed his eyes. "How long are you going to ignore me and pretend I am not here?" The ghost asked.

Derrin sighed and rolled over to acknowledge her, "I know who you are Ilena Voles and you will not corrupt me!"

Ilena displayed a real emotional offense to his staement, "How dare you! I regret my actions! I only wish to redeem myself so that I may truly become one with the force. I-I only wish to help you free your son-You are my blood and I know things about the force that will speed you in your quest to save your son."

"I will not be twisted by your lies-begone!" He closed his eyes and drowned himself in meditation. When he opened his eyes Ilena was gone for the time being. He looked at the time, he had been in meditation for the past five hours. So he went to get something to eat.

The next morning Kam lead the exercises in the force. He had the students run, then they practiced level one hand to hand combat. The last exercise was level one lightsaber combat in the Shii-Cho form. After the lessons Derrin pulled Kam on the side. "Master what can you tell me about force ghosts?"

Kam looked at him, "Why do you ask? Have you seen one."

Ilena was standing behind Kam shaking her head no, "No master I was just curious."

Kam stared at him which made Derrin nervous, lying to a Jedi Master was not wise. "There is a lot we understand about force ghosts and much much more we don't-They can linger in places for thousands of years and awaken because of major and minor events in the force-The Grandmaster discovered a force ghost in an ancient ship-Master Horn defeated the spirit of Exar Kune-Some believe that these force ghosts or spirits whichever you wish to label them aren't truly one with the force-Some are so powerful they can will themselves into the shape of their former bodies-Others must latch onto force energy in a given area to linger and take shape. It is a vast subject, but apprentices aren't allowed in the archives. If you wish I could give a small data-pad on the subject."

"Yes Master thank you that will be fine." An hour later Kam presented Derrin with a three page data-pad on force ghosts.

As he walked through the academy reading it Ilena followed him, "You know I am a force ghost-I could tell you all about it." He ignored her, "If you are looking for a way to get rid of me-You can't-Technically we are linked and the only way I can move on is to help you in your quest."

Derrin stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, "I know how to get rid of you! I will just tell the masters!"

She smirked, "That will accomplish nothing!"

"Ah who is lying now-In fact you seemed scared when I was talking to Master Kam-Why? Is due to the fact they probably could cast you out!"

She hunched her shoulders, "Tell them-but if they were so powerful they would have sense me by now!" She raised her finger to make a point, "And my little Jedi-You lied to the masters-They would not take kindly that you have been conversing with a force ghost. You need my help and I need your help."

He sneered, "I don't need your help!"

Two days later Derrin stood pointing his hands at a large stone using the force to levitate the rock. He was in the room of telekinesis. The students stood around him admiring the display of power. "Enough!" Kam yelled, "Get back to your studies!" The students grumbled as Derrin lowered the stone.

He bowed, "Forgive me master-it was my fault."

"It certainly was! Come with me!" From that day forward Kam trained Derrin in private as he was progressing father than anyone.

_There was a terrible battle, men and ships were blown apart and Peter Voles cried out in pain. "FATHER!"_

Derrin awoke in a cold sweat He sat up breathing heavy, but his roommates didn't stir. "Rough night?" Ilena asked. "You were dreaming about your son weren't you?"

He looked at his sleeping roommates and whispered, "You probably gave me the dream!"

"There you go-accusing me again! I was only guessing-If you don't let me help you-Your son will die!"

He sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Over the next few days Derrin neglected his studies and didn't show up for any of them, so Kam and Tionne went to see what was going on with Derrin. When they entered his room he was not there. They searched the academy and found him in the deflection room with a lightsaber batting away blaster bolts from practice drones-the blade was white. They were set to level 4 a padawan's stage.

"You have built yourself a lightsaber-may we see it?" Kam asked holding his hand out. Reluctantly Derrin gave him the weapon, he ignited it, flourished the weapon then he handed it to Tionne. "It has a nice design and grip-its balanced well-Where did you get the tools and the crystals?"

He sighed, "I stole the crystal and scavenged the parts from the refuse."

Tionne and Kam exchanged looks, "You will be reprimanded of course." He held his hand out for his lightsaber. Tionne smiled, "We'll hold on to this until we have made a decision."

"In the meantime refine yourself to your quarters."

"Its time to go! Time is against us!" Ilena said.

"What do you mean?"

"They will expel you and keep the lightsaber-We need to go with all haste!"

Derrin sighed, "If you are lying I swear I will find a way to destroy you!" Just then the door opened and a possessed boy walked in carrying Derrin's lightsaber.

"We searched everywhere Master!" Padawan Oarn said, Oarn was a Gammorrean.

"We should consult the Grandmaster about this!" Tionne said to Kam.

"No-the Grandmaster has enough on his mind-I will go."

Tionne grabbed his arm, "Be careful my love-I would hate to have to loose you."

He kissed her, "You won't!"

Coruscant-Lower Levels

Derrin found a a small shop to purchase a long range ship from then he took off on his quest to find his son Peter Voles and free him from Donovan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. The Centerpoint Gambit

"Anakin will try to take Centerpoint station-It will be the perfect opportunity to capture him alive." Luke said addressing the Jedi Masters and Kights aboard the Alliance flagship, Red Core.

"How do you know-Master?" Jaina asked.

"I have foreseen it! As such I will lead the mission to capture Anakin along with Jedi Master Saba Sabatyne-Jedi Knights Jaina Solo and Tahiri Veila will join us as well."

"We are coming as well!" Leah said entering the council room with Han and Threepio.

"Jeedai Solo-good of you to join uz!" Saba said.

"We need to be in position before they move so we will be using the stealth Xs-Han the Falcon will have to remain with the fleet."

Arquillion Command ship Vader I

"All is ready master, but I sense a disturbance in the force! Thehe Jedi will be waiting for me at the station."

"I will send my apprentices Jaddock and Kindo to join you-along with Peter Voles."

"Yes my master!" Vader replied on his knees.

"Capture as many of the Jedi as you can, but above all I want the station in tact."

Corellia System-Centerpoint Station

A chronicler ship of Obriskai design approached the planet, "This is Corellia space command-Please identify yourself."

Vader stood behind the COM officer as she answered, "This is archeology study vessel Orden requesting link up with Centerpoint-We are comparing some ancient scrolls to the binary computer system for authentication."

"Hold your position please!" Vader didn't sense anyone, but that didn't mean that the Jedi weren't in the system, because he knew that some of them could hide their presence in the force. "Remember your missions-Keep the Jedi from blowing up the station."

When Vader's ship was given permission to dock, they came down the ramp firing blasters in the hangar. While Vader, Jaddock and Kindo fought their way to the command center, Peter Voles and Jaddock went to the main generator room. While Vader and Kindo made their way to the central control room. The scientists in the control room were force choked to death.

"Anakin-Is that you?" The droid brain asked.

"Call me Vader."

"I thought you were dead."

"No my friend I am not-Secure all stations and levels, then power up gravity gun and target Coruscant."

It took one hour to finish, "Stations and all levels secure-Corsucant targeted!" The droid brain said.

"Good now-get me the chief of state." Thirty minutes later a hologram of Lando Calrissian appeared. "Chief of State Calrissian."

Lando froze in shock, "Vader! Or shall I say Anakin."

"Call me what you will-as long as you call me lord! I now control center-point-You have one hour to surrender the Alliance to the Arquillion Empire or be destroyed! I shall contact you in one hour have the right answer." Before Lando could respond he cut the transmission. "Begin countdown from sixty minutes-If something happens to me and I am unable to contact the Chief of State. Send a programmed hologram of myself-If he gives the wrong answer or asks for more time fire the weapon."

"Yes sir-I should tell you Lord Vader that level 12 has been accessed by unknown parties."

"Do you have any battle droids on board?"

"Why yes I do YVH class battle droids-They were built for the purpose of killing Yuzhann Vong Warriors, but they are just as efective with Jedi."

"Deploy them all!"

Level 12 of Center Point Station

The Arquillions engaged Luke and his Jedi to slow them down from reaching the command bridge of the station. Luke batted a bolt and threw out his hand unleashing a force wave that threw all the soldiers to the floor. Then Saba summoned a flash grenade from the belt of one of the men. She clicked the switch on the grenade and threw it. As the men stumbled about She and Luke finished off the soldiers.

"We'll split up-Saba and I will find Anakin the rest of you get to the engine room." Luke ordered.

"Come in centerpoint team!" Threepio said over the COM.

"Go ahead Threepio what is it?" Han replied into his wrist COM.

"Captain Solo please inform your team mates that Master Anakin has given Chief of State Calrissian one hour to surrender or he will use the gravity generator on Coruscant."

They all exchanged glances, "Threepio keep the line open." Luke said, "Mision has change-we blow up the station."

"What about our son?" Han and Leia said at the same time.

"Thiz one zayz we have no time!" Saba said.

Luke sighs, "We'll make time!" Han says.

"Fine we will try-Jaina find the main power lines to the bridge and cut them! The rest of you know your jobs go!"

The turbo-lift Luke and Saba were using was stopped on the 20th floor by the computer. Five YVH droids stood in front of the doors to the lift. They opened fire, but Saba and Luke were on the roof. When one of the droids entered the lift Saba cut the support grips from the track. They then threw an ion grenade onto the floor. The electrical blast blinded the droids, but it did not disable them. With her twin blades Saba landed on the neck of one of the droids and sank her blades into the shoulder. The droid hit the floor face first. Luke grabbed the next two and slammed them into each other, then he plunged his blade into both droids. The last droid fired its blow torch wildly, Luke flipped over the flames while Saba used her tail to take the droid of its feet. Then Luke landed on its chest and stabbed it in the head.

Level 16-inner wall

Jaina found the power line that leads to the bridge. It is fifty feet in circumference, "Oh yeah! Jaina go cut the main-power line to the bridge." She said mockingly in a mystical tone of voice. She looked down and noticed the spider droids climbing towards her. "There is always something!" She said unhooking her lightsaber. She threw it and using the force she guided the blade across the inner wall cutting down the spiders. When the blade returned to her hand she jumped to the manual cuppling bolt to unhook the cable.

Engine Room

Han, Leia, and Tahiri were under the floor grate watching the YVH droids stand at the door with their guns pointed. Tahiri used the force to blind their thermal scanners. There were five droids and to disable them quickly Leia threw a magnetic grenade in their mist. The blast magnetized all five droids and pulled towards each other. Then Leia and Tahiri used the force to overload their grenade launchers.

Peter and Jaddock ignited their lightsabers and charged the women. While Han shot down the Arqullion guards. Tahiri fought Jaddock while Leia fought Peter Voles, who unleashed a force wave that threw everyone to the floor. Peter lept at Han swinging his blade in a chopping motion.

"NO!" Leia yelled throwing her hand out and grabbing him in the force. She slammed Peter into the wall, but he broke her hold and landed on his feet. Meanwhile Tahiri spun around Jaddock and took his arm off, before she joined Leia in her fight. "No help Han I got him!"

Tahiri jumped and flipped over eaight men blocking their blaster bolts and landed next to the main power generator, but she was blocked by 15 men. She dropped to the floor, touched it, and used force quake to knock all the men off their feet. Han was unaffected because she held him upright. "Captain get to the generator I will hold them off.

Main Bridge

As the battle unfolded in the engine room Saba and Luke had finally made it to the bridge. Just then power to the bridge went out and Luke used the force to open the doors. "I am sorry sir but I cannot continue countdown without main power." The droid said to Vader.

"Can you reroute main control to another station?" He asked igniting his lightsaber. Vader spun around and blocked a leg attack from Luke.

"It will take time sir-Also a warning-the Jedi are in the engine room-Master Jaddock is terribly wounded and Master Voles is out numbered-All troops and droids in the engine room are down."

The brain droid said as Vader fought Luke and Kindo fought with Saba, but their duel didn't last long as she broke his saber staff, cut off both arms, and slashed him across the chest. Then she joined Luke in fighting him. It was now a two on one duel with a Grandmaster and a Jedi Master. Vader had exceptional skills but even he was taken aback by facing two masters. When Saba flanked him Vader leapt up and flipped backwards to keep them both in font. Using the force was no good as Luke was more powerful than he was and Saba was just made it worse with her strength in the force. Vader had no other choice as they were towards a corner. He unleashed force lightening and at the same time force punched a hole in the metal door, then he retreated using force speed to get away.

"Bomb is set we have ten minutes to get away!" Han said over the COM.

"Luke tell me you captured Anakin!" Leia said hopefully.

"We are in pursuit he's running! Get to the ships now!"

The explosion lit up space around Corellia and the skies of the planet. "LUKE! LUKE COME IN!"

"We are alright!"

"Did you get Anakin?" Han asked.

"He got away-I'm sorry." Luke replied regretfully.

"We did get the consolation prize." Tahiri said speaking up, "Donovan's apprentice-Jaddock."

"We'll take him back to the fleet and interrogate him."

Arquillion forward command

"They destroyed the station master." Vader said on one knee before a holo-projector. "Kindo is dead! Killed by Master Sabatyne-Jaddock has been captured, and Peter Voles lives as well."

Donovan was disappointed, "Dam you Skywalker!"

"Do not fret master, I have a plan to bring the Solos and Skywalkers under your control Master."

"Good-if I can control the Solos and the Skywalkers the galaxy will be mine!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Hapan Crisis

Donovan had made a deal with Archon Theed Bane of Virgil to help him overthrow the Hapans and take their systems. Thane's wife would become Queen Mother of the Hapan people and help Donovan and the Arquillions overthrow the Galactic Alliance. But Archon got a better offer from Darth Saber who was building an army to take down Darth Khaun the Sith who destroyed his home world. So when Donovan contacted Archon to initiate the plan he then contacted Saber.

Jacen Solo's ship was in route to the Hapan palace as the force had told him to return home. "I love you and I will see you soon." He declared to Tenel Ka via holonet. As he approached the home world hundreds of Arquillion ships came out of hyperspace. "This is Jacen Solo to Hapan command come in!" All transmissions in the system were being jammed.

Hapan Palace

"Launch all fighters and ships!" Tenel Ka ordered as she walked through the palace with her guards in tow.

"Yes your majesty we are launching now." Prince Isolder said from her side.

"What about Jacen? Is he safe?"

"They are jamming all inner system transmissions."

She stopped, closed her eyes, and immediately felt Jacen in a heated dogfight with enemy star fighters. He reassured that he was fine and that she should do everything to defend her people. Meanwhile a mercenary team given access to the palace by Theed and his wife made their way to the nursery that was guarded by the royal guard. After a bloody battle they entered the nursery and a DNA sample from the baby. When Tenel arrived her guards were dead and so were the mercenaries killed by Theed's guards.

"You have my gratitude Lord Theed." Tenel said.

"And mine!" Isolder said speaking up.

"A small service to the crown and I hope it shows that I and my wife have committed ourselves to the Queen Mother."

He bowed, but Tenel just stared at him. "We shall see!"

"Then allow me to offer more proof!" He quickly told her about Donovan deal in approaching him and his plan to betray him.

As the battle unfolded it seemed like the Arquillions would win, but then the Umbaran Fleet arrived and quickly gave support to the Hapans. It was a long drawn out battle that lasted a month, but eventually the Arquillions were driven from the Hapan sector. Theed was given a special commendation from Tenal Ka on his brave actions and securing support from the Umbarans.

"I don't like it!" Kyp said via holo-transmission with Tenel Ka, Jacen, and Prince Isolder.

Luke sighed, "We have reason to believe that the Umbarans are in league with Gavar Kai and his sith friends-Alema Rar and Lumiya."

"Why haven't you gone to Umbaran?" Jacen asked.

"We have!" Mara said answering, "But we have found no sign of Gavar Kai or the other two ladies."

Hapan World of Vetal

Archon Theed landed a rented ship to rendezvous with Darth Saber on the planet surface. "I told you not to come here-You should have sent a courier." Darth Saber said in anger.

"What if you were followed?" Darth Veger said, AKA Alema Rar.

"I wasn't my double is at home-No one is the wiser." He replied handing him the DNA sample.

"Excellent!"

Saber and Veger started to leave, "Waite! What about our deal?"

He paused without looking back, "I am a Sith Lord and I always award those who are faithful." Archon watched as they boarded the ship and left him standing there.

Arquillion forward command-Dantooine

"We were betrayed-I want assassins hired to kill that-No send the Queen Mother recordings of his deal with me!" Donovan said in anger.

"My lord!" General Karth said stepping forward. "You promised us that this war would end soon and we would be victorious, but with all the success we have had-There have been that many failures-The Arquillion citizens are starting to question the invasion."

"What does my wife the Emporess say?"

"I have spoken to her majesty-She is handling it, but we need a decisive victory against the Alliance or all is lost."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. A father's Quest Part 2

Derrin Voles found himself as a member of a smuggling group who was selling spice to Arquillion soldiers behind enemy lines. They also did shipping runs for the Arquillion Empire. He had a run in with Jedi Master Kam Solusar who tried to make him return back to Coruscant. When the smugglers landed on the annexed world of Ruusan Derrin disguised himself as an Arquillion soldier. He used his force powers and slicing skills to get transferred to Arquillion Mobile command.

"We've made it!" Ilena declared.

"I sense my son's presence!"

"You fool do what I taught you and close yourself off to the force-If you can sense your son then he can sense you."

Command Center

"He is here!" Peter Voles said to Donovan in the throne room.

"Who?"

"My father-I felt him a moment ago-but now it is gone."

Donovan sighed, "He is powerful-There are only a few Jedi who can hide there presence in the force. Its time to set the trap and I shall fight with you! Who knows what he learned in such a short period of time."

Disguised as a soldier Derrin marched with the men on their way to the throne room. Their hit the floor in unison. When they entered the throne room it was sealed from the inside. "Listen up!" Peter said walking before the troops. "There is a spy among us-Among you-Someone who does not belong-Lord Donovan wants this person taken alive." Peter walked up to a soldier and removed his helmet, but it wasn't Derrin.

Someone screamed out as he was cut down by a lightsaber. The white energy blade hummed as Derrin cut down another man. He unleashed a force wave knocking all the soldiers to the ground and removed his helmet. "Its me son! Come with me!"

He extended his hand, "No come with me father and serve my master!" Derrin didn't move, so Peter ignited his lightsaber, "I will not ask again father-Throw down your weapon and surrender."

"You had best do as he says!" Donovan said coming out from behind a curtain. Derrin dropped into a fighting stance, "You can't fight us both!"

"Wanna bet! NOW!"

The lights in the room began to flicker and chill came into the room. Then the lights went out and came back on again. A red ghost was standing next to Derrin.

"What manner of sith trickery is this?" Donovan asks.

With a wave of her hand Ilena sends Peter across the room and into the wall knocking him out. Then she throws force lightening at Donovan. "Get the boy!" She yells.

Derrin sneers as he throws out his hand dragging Peter across the floor. He puts Peter over his shoulder and leaves the throne room. As Derrin tries to make it to the hanger with his son he encounters resistance along the way, but Ilena intervenes on his behalf. As Derrin boards the vessel the ship powers up and they take off just as Donovan enters the hanger with fifty soldiers.

Serindipal medical center-2 weeks later

To Derrin's relief the doctors and med-droids were able to remove the Vong biot from Peter's brain stem, but he was now in a coma. Derrin sat at his side for the next four days when he awoke. "Welcome back my son."

"It is good to be back-Thank you for coming after me."

"It is what any father would do." As they hugged Ilena stood behind Derrin as Peter stared at her. When he winked at her she vanished.

Another three days pass before Peter is ready to travel, "I will be happy to get home."

"Then this is goodbye?" Peter says.

Derrin looks at him in confusuin, "What do you mean goodbye?"

Peter shook his head, "I was a mind slave to Donovan and he made me do all sorts of things in the name of his destiny-Well I have a destiny as well and it does not involve waiting around for the Jedi to save the galaxy or for Donovan to take it over-I command the force now and our family is just as powerful as the Skywalkers or any other family out there."

"We made a vow to our ancestors!"

"And you broke that vow!"

"To save you!" Derrin replied raising his voice.

"Look dad-I love for that-but I cannot pretend that I didn't do the things I did-nor can I let this power just fade away-I choose to wield it and I choose to forge my own destiny."

Derrin stared at him for a few minutes before speaking again, "Are these your words or are they Ilena's words?" When Peter didn't answer Derrin started pacing, then he stopped and threw his jacket down. "She is deceiving you-Dam you boy! You know her history our family's history. You will destroy yourself."

That is when Ilena appeared next to Peter, "Join us!"

He pointed his finger at her, "I should have never trusted you!"

"Father please! Help us-we can bring order to the galaxy-We can greater than any force family out there."

He turned his back to the both of them, "In your heart you know we are right!" Ilena said speaking up, "No one not even Skywalker will be able to stand before the three of us."

He spun around, "What must I do?"

Kam Solusar's personal Stealth-wing landed at the medical center on Serindipal five days later. He met with the chief of medical staff who informed him that Peter and Derrin Voles had left 5 days ago. After reporting to Luke and Tionne Solusar he left to return to Coruscant.

"Where are we going?" Derrin asked as they traveled through hyperspace.

Ilena had a new body-one she used after convincing a young girl to willing give her-her body. "Korriban-First the two of you need more training-Then when your training is done-I shall reveal to you my plans."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. A Family at War  
Part 1. A Well Laid Trap

Coruscant

Han and Leia had been summoned to the office of the chief of State Lando Calrissian. Most of his administration had been marked by the war. It was hard to be an effective with leader with war raging throughout the galaxy and sith running all over the place doing who knows what. It had yet to be proven that Umbarans the new members of the Alliance were in league with the Sith Lords Gavar Kai, Lumiya, and Alema Rar.

"Han! Leia please come in!" He said when the doors swooshed open.

"We were surprised to get your call." Leia said.

Lando sighed, "I have a problem-The Noghri are leaving the Alliance." Leia tried to interrupt, but Lando stopped her, "Here the rest before you say anything. They have refused all diplomatic parties and envoys-They will only speak with you Leia."

"You know this is a trap!" Han says speaking up.

"It is a trap!" Luke said entering the office.

"Grandmaster-I'm sorry but this is a private meeting." Lando said.

"When it concerns my nephew it concerns the entire Jedi order." Luke said folding his arms.

Lando sighed, "How do you wish to handle it?"

"Send Leia and Han-but the I will go as well and follow in a Stealth-X, when Anakin reveals himself we will capture him and put an end to this."

What they didn't know was that Jacen was already on the planet of Honoghr as a bounty hunter-he was hiding his presence in the force from Anakin. The Noghri use to worship Darth Vader as a god and his death commandos were well known throughout the galaxy-now they follow his daughter Lady Vader as they sometimes call Leia. When Anakin came to Honoghr he convinced them that he was Darth Vader still alive and that he was displeased with the Noghri for joining the Alliance. The only way they could regain his favor is by leaving the Alliance and helping him to regain his daughter Lady Vader.

The Falcon landed on the platform and the Noghri Ambassador took the Solos and Threepio to a dinning hall. Almost reminiscent of the time on cloud city when Vader was waiting in the dinning hall with Boba Fett. Anakin was waiting for them at the table with a hundred Arquillion soldiers.

"Anakin-Its me-Your mother Leia!"

"I am Darth Vader-and you have been brought here to serve my Master's destiny Emperor Donovan. Take away their weapons!"

Leia ignited her lightsaber and cut down two Noghri and the arms of the Noghri trying to take Han. "Touch my husband again and die!"

"Your husband is nothing Jedi Leia-We only want you! Take them."

Before the soldiers could obey they fell to the floor unconscious, one guard still stood when the others fell. It was Jacen who removed his helm, ignited his lightsaber, and attacked Vader/Anakin. Leia leapt onto the table as they fought and ran across it with her lightsaber ignited. But before she reached them Vader unleashed a force wave that threw Leia and Han to the ground and blew out the walls. Leia slowly got up and was dumbfounded at Jacen. Not only did he block the attack but he was pulling in the wave that Vader had unleashed.

"I don't believe it..." She said aloud, ("Anakin has always been stronger than Jacen-where did this power come from?") She thought to herself. It was as if she was watching a holovid movie as the wave of energy retracted to Jacen's hand.

"You have become powerful-You too will make a wonderful addition for my master."

Jacen just smiled, "You say that as if I am going with you!" He grabbed Vader in the force and threw him across the room.

"Send them in now!" Vader demanded.

Several Arquillion Enforcers were force pushed threw the wall by Luke who was battling twelve Enforcers at once. The Grandmaster was surrounded and every time he killed or wounded one Enforcer another would take his place, but no matter what they did, they could subdue the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

("Your trap is falling apart Lord Vader retreat!") Donovan said via their link.

"Noghri! Destroy them all!" Vader said as several of them converged on Jacen.

"UNCLE!" Jacen screamed as thousands of Noghri troops entered the dining hall to give Vader time to escape. Luke jumped into the air flipped and landed in front of Vader blocking his path. Meanwhile Jacen expanded his mind using the true power of the force and placed every Noghri on the planet into a deep sleep. Luke looked at him as he faced off against his nephew who had assumed his father's persona. Luke fought him with one hand while he held the other behind his back. He had a syringe gun. When Luke spun into Vader he stabbed him in the neck with the syringe gun knocking him out and temporarily severing the link between him and Donovan. While the Noghri slept they placed Jacen on the falcon and took off.

Part 2. Anakin

Many thoughts and visions went through Anakin's mind as he was operated on at a medical facility on Coruscant. The operation took eight long hours and as with Peter Voles he lay in a coma for the next five days. When Anakin awoke, he awoke to the smiling faces of his family the Solos and the Skywalkers. His girlfriend Tahiri Veila was among them as well.

"Welcome back!" Leia said as the doting mother.

"Let the boy breath woman!" Han said jokingly.

"Anakin! I never would have thought!" Luke said speaking up, but he didn't finish the sentence as a part of him always blamed himself for sending Anakin in the first place. Sensing his thoughts Mara grabbed his arm and comforted him.

"What about Eryl and Besa did they make it?"

"They did!" Leia said.

"I remember everything that happened-with Donovan."

Leia took his hand, "We won't speak of that now-Just rest."

She stepped to the side so that Tahiri could come forward, "Hello stranger!"

He smiled, "Hello yourself!" She kissed him on the lips, "There is so much I want to tell you."

He hugged her again, "Lets give them some privacy." Mara said.

Anakin sat on the edge of his bed eating when the doors to his room opened and Jacen entered, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"There are some things I must tell you."

"I know about the time paradox!" Anakin said interrupting.

"Did they tell you about Darth Cadeus? Did they tell you that neither you or I are suppose to be alive?"

Anakin put his fork down, "Uncle Luke showed me everything-Even how mom and Tahiri traveled through time to save me." Jacen walked to the window and stared out over the permecrete jungle of Coruscant. Anakin got up and joined him. "You are my brother and I love you-You are not this Darth Cadeus."

Jacen looked at him, "And you are not Darth Vader."

"Good now that we have settled that-Tell me something-When I unleashed that forcewave how did you pull it back?"

Jacen smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" Anakin replied with a begging expression on his face.

Jacen sighed, "Its what I believe now about the force and what I saw when I faced Onimi-The true lord of the Yuuzhan Vong. The force is everywhere and life creates it-It also creates life and yet the sith and the Jedi place limitations on it."

Anakin grunted, "I remember all our philisophical discussions about the force."

They both laughed, "Yeah and that time we had a lightsaber duel aboard the Falcon." Jacen Replied. "Uncle Luke caught us and we had to work double time to fix it before dad found out." Jacen grew serious again, "Anyway-I was fighting a Vong by the name of Onimi-He could feel the force-and he was using it to control Shrmnna-That is when I felt it-The true nature of the force-The force without limitations-We were taught that life creates the force and the force creates life-If so why do we place restrictions on it. The Jedi of the Old Republic didn't believe in marriage or attachments-Today Jedi are allowed to marry-All emotions can be controlled even anger and hatred-True darkness comes from within and how the force is used makes it dark not the force itself."

Anakin didn't reply right away, "You have grown wise-Are you going to share these beliefs with the rest of the Jedi?"

Jacen looked at Anakin. "No! They would see it as heresy and I-don't trust the Grandmaster-Especially after he pulled that stunt."

"I know about that as well." Anakin placed his hand on his shoulder, "Our Uncle loves you and he was doing what he thought was right to protect you."

Jacen shook his head, "He should have told me the truth."

Anakin sighed, "Well I would like to become your student and learn this new philosophy of yours."

"Is that wise-what about Tahiri?"

"If we are meant to be then we shall be-anyway I sense a great disturbance in the force-Someone has been manipulating certain events and I foresee that you will need my help before all this is done."

Jacen turned away, "I-I thank you for placing enough faith in me to become my apprentice." There was something else Jacen wanted to tell Anakin, but it wasn't time yet.

Anakin smiled, "Yeah now all I have to do is tell the Jedi Council."

A week later Anakin was standing before the Jedi Council. He told them everything he knew about the Arquillions, their society, and Donovan. Then he told them about his desire to be Jacen's apprentice. "Anakin! You are already Jedi Knight-Why would you want to apprentice yourself to someone who has left the order?" Cighal asked.

"Jacen is not the person you think he is?"

"And who do you think we see him as?" Kyp asks.

"As Darth Cadeus."

The council members exchanged glances, but this time Luke spoke up, "I cannot speak for the rest of the council, but I do not see Jacen as Darth Cadeus-It is my hope that given time he will rejoin the order. He like all of us have been given another chance-Whether we wanted that chance or not."

Mara stared at Anakin, "There is something else going on here-isn't there?"

Anakin just smiled, "I am not at liberty to say-If I must I will resign my commission since you have reinstated it."

"That will not be necessary!" Luke said vehemently.

"Of courze if you zee Jacen starting to zlip or to teach zomething that goez againzt the Jedi Code you will report it too uz!" Saba demanded.

"Master I am traveling with him back to the consortium."

Tahiri was waiting outside the Council Chambers with Han, Leia, and Jaina. "Finally!" Han said as Anakin exited the chamber.

"The Council is still in session, but they agreed to allow me to go and study under Jacen."

Leia grabbed his hands, "Son! Anakin is this what you truly want."

"Mother! I am not being coerced by Jacen in any way-I am thinking clearly with my own mind. Neither is Jacen falling towards the path of Darth Cadeus."

"That is reassuring because the galaxy would be up a hyperspace lane without a nav-computer if the two of you went dark." Han said jokingly, which caused Leia to punch him on the arm.

"I am going with you!" Tahiri said upruptly.

Anakin smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Of course you are!" Jaina was still sitting on the bench and had yet to say anything.

"Well big sis-You have been quiet."

She smiled and stood up, "Take care of yourself-I think I should go and see Jag."

Jedi Council Chamber

"I trust my husband!" Tenel Ka said to Luke via hologram.

"I know-but keep an eye on them." Luke pleaded.

She sighed, "I will inform him that you contacted me-We don't keep secrets from each other."

The transmission was ended and Luke didn't say anything but he had seen visions of Darth Cadeus in recent weeks. Was this the beginning of it Jacen teaching Anakin his new philosophy of the force. Luke knew of its existence, but Jacen had refused to share it with anyone else. He also wondered was it this Philosophy that lead Jacen down the path of Darth Cadeus to begin with. In the other time-line he and Ben went looking for the reasons Jacen fell to the Darkside and they found Abeloth. This line of thinking was confirming Luke's beliefs that there was another power in the galaxy greater than Abeloth.

("Skywalker!") A voice said crying out to him from the force.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Wrath of Donovan

Tattooine

100,000 Arquillian troops stood at attention as Emporess Caseopeia's personal star shuttle landed on the platform. Donovan stood with his advisors and generals. Everyone but Donovan bowed as he was her husband. "Welcome to Tatooine-My Emporess."

"I would speak with you in private Lord Donovan!" She said in an authoritative voice. When they were alone they started kissing each other passionately. "I have missed you!" She declared seductively.

"So have I!" They started kissing again.

An hour and a half later-

"My people are displeased with this war." She said lying in his chest.

Donovan sat up, "I know-I have felt it in the force-No matter how close I get to victory something or someone snatches it from me." He looked away, "I have been betrayed by Thane, I have lost my most powerful servants-And sometimes I feel as if someone is pulling my strings and working in shadows-Using the force against me."

Caseopeia knelt behind him and massaged his shoulders, "We could call off the war if you like."

He looked at her, "No it is our destiny to give our child an Empire and an Empire we shall give him!"

Caseopeia smiled, "Or her!"

Donovan spent three more days with Caseopeia before he returned to the business of the war. Caseopeia attended a meeting where Donovan had Arquillion spies leak information that they were building a death star near the old home world of Nu'Yuuzhan Vong Empire. The Alliance came in and found the skeleton for a Death Star but it vanished and was replaced with the Arquillion fleet. They used massive dishes to project an image of the Death Star under construction and devastated the Allied Fleet. Wedge was captured in the battle and placed in carbonite. Luke tried to rescue him but the person he rescued was a clone who transmitted vital information to the Arquillion high command.

It was Luke who finally discovered that they had been dealing with a clone spy. They interrogated him, but he didn't know anything useful. In response Luke trued to capture Caseopeia's star ship on its way back to the Unknown Regions. In retaliation Donovan lead a full scale invasion of the Corporate Sector. Then he took control of the Banking Clan World of Muunilist in an attempt to bankrupt the Alliance. This bold move forced several Star Systems to break away from the Alliance and surrender to the Arquillion's.

"I demand the immediate unconditional surrender of Coruscant." Donovan said to Lando via holo-transmission. "Secondly Luke Skywalker must disband the Jedi order and the Alliance must accept the beliefs of the Arqullion Empire-The force is not to be used, but revernced and studied, three all citizens of the Alliance shall this day be known as citizens of the Arquillion Empire... If my demands are met in an appropriate time I shall unleash all funds-So that the government may continue under the name and power of Caseopeia Emporess of the Arquillions."

Coruscant

"We cannot give in to his demands!" Mara said as she sat next to Luke, Saba, Kyle, and Kyp.

"What choice do we have-He controls the banking clan and the entire monetary system of the Alliance." Lando replied.

"Luke me time to retaliate-The Arquillions are weak somewhere."

Muunilist

As they conducted their meeting Darth Khaun was on Muunilist to liberate the planet from the Arquillions. His Master Darth Traya sent a special unit for him to command and they attacked and destroyed the Arquillion forces in the system. When the Alliance arrived Khaun and his troops were long gone and the Muuns were unable to tell them how the Arquillions were defeated.

Bespin

Donovan could not believe it when his officers reported the liberation of Muunilist. "There were no survivors milord."

"Someone has set their hand against me! They move in the shadows and refuse to show themselves."

He was interrupted by a droid, "Milord-There is a priority message from the home world."

When Donovan read the message he was overjoyed, because Caseopeia was pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. A Prince is Born

When Caseopeia reached her 8th month Donovan returned to the Arquillion home world to be with her when the baby was born. She went into labor at 9pm and the baby was born 7am the next morning. They named him Tristan Sathar Leer Prince of the Arquillions and heir to the Arquillion throne. As Caseopeia sat in her chair breastfeeding the baby Donovan watched with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"You are so beautiful-I am a lucky man."

"I am a lucky woman."

Becoming a father changed Donovan in many ways. Conquering the galaxy and fulfilling his destiny seemed less important than before. He thought back to his days as Kyp Durron's apprentice and the lessons he tried to teach him. As he thought about the day he left the order, Donovan started to cry as he realized what Kyp was trying to teach him.

"You have been-melancholy for the past few weeks." She said lying next to him in their bed.

"Have I?" He sighed, "I have been thinking about my former master as of late."

"You mean Kyp Durron?"

"Yes-I just realized what he was trying to teach me-and I think I have you and my son to thank for that." They were lying facing each other with Tristan in between them. "I was thinking about Tristan and the war-Maybe we should sue for peace."

"Why? You don't believe we can win?"

"No its not that-I-I feel its the right thing to do-I am not saying surrender the planets and systems we have taken-I-I just don't want our son growing up in a war."

"What about our allies, the Ssii Ruuk and Terroth?"

"I can convince my friend and as for the Ssii Ruuk-We can always give them human clones for their experiments."

Caseopeia sighed, "I will admit that the war hasn't gone as I hoped and I too don't want our son to grow up in a war with his father gone for many years."

Donovan smiled, "So we are in agreement then?" She nodded, "The Galaxy could have been ours." Caseopeia and the baby fell asleep, but Donovan was up much longer, because he had the Alliance by the throat, but somehow the Muuns were able to free themselves from Arquillion occupation and his generals were still trying to figure out how the Alliance did it.

"This is Emperor Donovan Leers to all forces fighting the Galactic Alliance-In the name of my wife the Emporess Caseopeia I order you to stand down-All forward positions are to be held but no further aggression against the Alliance is to be taken unless I or the Emporess commands it."

They met with the Clan Lords, Generals, Commanders, and Colonels of the Arquillion fleet. Many of them were upset for stopping the attacks. They held session for the next two months on how to approach the Alliance for peace.

Korriban

"Move your feet!" Darth Khaun said to Nom Anor as he dueled Greelock. Khaun watched as the Yuuzhan Vong jumped into a back flip and pushed off the wall flying at the Ugnaught apprentice like a torpedo. Greelock rolled under him as he flew overhead, then he jumped at Nom Anor lightsaber held high. When Anor landed and turned to face the Ugnaught, Greelock was coming at him. He blocked and after five moves Greelock disarmed him.

"Dead again infiltrator! I don't see how your kind killed so many Jedi-If you had faced the sith in battle your people would be nothing more than a memory."

"And you would be wrong apprentice!" Khaun said joining them. "The reason Nom Anor's people confounded the Jedi is because they had never met a being who wasn't touched by the force."

"Excuse me master-Mistress Traya demands that you make contact with her." HK-50 said standing on the ramp of their ship.

Khaun entered his private mediation room aboard the Reaver. He knelt down on the holo-pad, "Master-What is thy bidding?"

A life size hologram of Traya stood before him, "The child I have been waiting for is born-It is time Lord Khaun-All shall be done as you command." He replied bowing.

"Soon Prince Tristan shall be mine!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. In the Name of Peace

Coruscant

Chief of State Lando Calrissian stood on the floating platform with Grandmaster Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Masters Mara Jade Skywalker, Kykle Katarn, Kyp Durron, and Octa Ramos. The Solos were there as well with Admiral Takai Den (A Rodian) and General Saul Nadine a distant cousin of the General Nadine who served in the Rebel Alliance. Also in attendance was Admiral Daala and Gileade Palleon President Elect of the Imperial Remnant. They watched as an Arquillion Councilor's ship landed on the platform. A message had been sent ahead that Arquillions wanted to begin peace talks and as sign of good will the Arquillions released Admiral Wedge Antillies. He was sent to Coruscant in a long range ship piloted by a droid, but he was still frozen in Carbonite.

"Welcome to Coruscant Ambassador Demetri of Clan Byth."

He bowed, "You honor me Chief of State Calrissian-May I introduce my wife Lady Camell Byth, my personal advisor Henton Roth, and my Legal Aid Josan Byth."

After they greeted each other Lando took them to the state building where they met in conference room 3 on the 100th floor.

"I have been given broad powers by the Emporess to negotiate peace on behalf of the Empire. First this is a list of planets we are willing to return to the Alliance."

Lando scaned over the data pad list before passing to the others at the table. "This is unacceptable!" Palleon said, "The Arquillion Empire must return Belbringi."

"I seem to recall that Belbringi was an independent system and not apart of the Imperial Remnant."

"I was in talks with the people of Belbringi to get them to join the Remnant." Gileade defensively replied.

"Belbringi is not on the plate."

"You are the invaders!" Luke said, "You drew first blood."

"No-I recall that it was the Jedi who drew first blood fighting in the Y'Tube sector and on Geonosis-We were attacking independent systems."

Luke smiled, "Only because your people attacked the Star Fire and kidnapped its crew."

Lando raised his hands, "Gentlemen! We are getting off the subject at hand and that is making peace."

Demetri sighed, "You are right-We should not be discussing who did what first-I am willing to entertain any reasonable counteroffers."

The meeting went on for hours as Lando wanted to amend the list of planets the Arquillions were willing to free. Luke and the Jedi wanted them to surrender all the conquered Star Systems and make reparations to repair damages compensate families for lost loved ones, and replace all Alliance ships lost in battle. Gileade and Daala made matters worse as they wanted to bring charges against Arquillion military personnel. It was Lando who called a break, afraid that the Arquillions would walk away but Luke reassured him that they were genuinely interested in peace.

"How go the negotiations?" Donovan asked via holonet.

"Admiral Daala and Gileade Palleon will be a problem, but Chief of State Calrissian is the most cooperative."

"What about the Jedi?"

"Master Skywalker is reasonable although if pushed he will not yield-he has Calrissian's ear."

"Master Durron-Is Jedi Master Kyp Durron at the meeting?"

"Yes my lord, but he has been quiet the whole time."

"When you reconvene try to get him to talk-I want to know where his mind is."

Belbringi-Arquillion Fleet division Gamma

"Admiral priority 1 message from the home world-We are to proceed into Imperial Remnant Territory and attack Bastion-Bombard with extreme prejudice."

The commanding officer walked over to the COM station, "Are you sure?"

"Confirmation code-I Echo-99077 Delta. Code confirmed sir!"

"Get me the Emporess-I wish to speak with her immediately!"

The transmission was confirmed, but it was actually coming from the Sith ghost holonet established by Darth Bane over a thousand years ago and now controlled by Darth Traya.

Coruscant

Before meeting with the Demetri to finalize the peace talks Lando and Luke summoned Gilad Pallaeon and Daala to a private office. "What's this about?" Daala asked.

Luke sighed, "Show them!"

A droid projected a holo-recording of the Arquillion fleet attacking Bastion. "Are there any survivors?" Gilad asked.

"Reports are still coming in." Lando replied. "An Alliance para-military group responded to the calls for help and were able to drive them out-I have also sent medical aid, but the planet is completely devastated."

"I want revenge!" Pallaeon yelled.

"I can have the Ambassador and his retinue arrested if you would like and hand them over to you for Imperial justice."

"They will be no trial!" Daala said coldly, "They will be publicly executed." She looked at Luke, "Unless the Jedi are in disagreement."

Luke sighed, "Do what you feel is necessary-but a warning I believe we are all being manipulated."

"By whom?" Daala demanded, "This mysterious entity that has altered time."

"Yes-but I have no proof and you are doing just what this person wants."

Lando sighed, "Luke I thought you wanted to play along until this person can be found."

"Yes I do, but if its an execution you want stage one and hold the Ambassador until I can prove it."

Arquillion Home World

"We gave no such order!" Caseopeia yelled as she walked with Donovan and her advisors.

"I know, but we checked the system twice my Emporess-And there was a holo-transmission from your private line to Admiral Roth to attack Bastion."

"How many are dead?" Donovan asks as they enter the Imperial COM center.

"So far 1.3 million and the number keeps climbing." He looked at the Com officer who nodded, "Chief of State Calrissian is on line.

"Chief of State!" Caseopeia said.

"Save it!" Calrissian said interrupting, "We have confirmed that the order came from you-We have a copy of the transmission."

"Sir I don't know what happened, but neither I nor my husband gave that command. As show of good faith I am recalling all Arquillion ships and troops from Allied space."

Lando looked off to the side, "The commander who lead the attack must be turned over to us as well."

She looked at her advisors as well. Some of them shook their heads no while Donovan was among those that shook their heads yes. Caseopeia sighed, "Very well Chief of State-The commander who lead the attack will be handed over to you-I hope you can see that we are willing to cooperate and that we wish no further aggression on the Alliance."

Lando sighed, "If there is one more infraction or attack then I shall unleash the full might of the Alliance on you."

Caseopeia sneered, "You forget Chief of State that we held you and the Alliance by the throat not to long ago."

"Yes you did, but things change-You have been warned!"

Arqullion Fleet Division Vaneer of the Vaneer Clan

"Sir this is the 5th time I confirmed the order-Proceed to Kashyyk and acquire planet." The Com officer said aboard the Capital ship Vaneer said.

"Maybe its a ploy to make the Alliance think we want peace."

"My gut says otherwise!" The General replied, he grabbed the sides of his head and sat down.

"Are you alright general?"

His mind was being manipulated by Darth Khaun, "I am fine-All ships set course for Kashyyk."

It was a bloody battle and the General ordered the destruction of the Wookie shipyards. They also bombarded the villages. Lowie was there and the Wookie Jedi lead his people in defense of his home world. The burning of his village cities reminded him of the other timeline where Jacen ordered the forests burned as Darth Cadeus. Eventually Kyp Durron arrived with an assault force to give aid. They eventually defeated the Arquillion despite being outnumbered by enemy forces. Afterwards an emergency meeting of the Senate was called to discuss a full scale war against the Arquillions.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Peace in War

Luke sat across from Lando in a closed meeting, "My hands are tied Luke-the citizens of the Alliance want war-They want vengeance."

"And I am telling you that if we let this go on-We'll be playing right into the hands of the person behind this."

Lando sighed, "How much time do you need?"

"Give me a week-One week to find the people behind all this."

"I can give you three days at the most-After that..."

Luke stood and shook Lando's hand, then he made his way to the Jedi Temple to meet with the masters. They finally decided that the entire order should travel into the unknown Regions and search for the legendary sith world of Dromund Kaas. Luke believed that this planet was where the mysterious entity dwelt and he also believed that this planet was where Darth Khaun came from.

Chiss Home World of Csilla

A representative of Alien's League of the Unknown regions came to Csilla to meet with the Inner Circle of the Ascendancy. His name was Vasten Kom an Arquillion and Sith spy for the Trayus Academy. He claimed that there was unrest among the civilizations in the Unknown Regions and that they were arming to overthrow Arquillion Empire. Some of these planets would welcome the Chiss Empire as their rulers if they would fight on their behalf. The Chiss began mobilizing their fleet for invasion.

Mandelorian World of Keldab

Under Bobba Fett's leadership the Mandelorians were prospering on Keldab. But like their ancestors before them they were getting ready for war. Darth Khaun had been the cause of why they were so prosperous as he wanted to build them up so that he could destroy them. The clan lords gathered together to meet with an Alien none of them had seen before. The Alien had pinkish skin with a fin adorning its head. The Alien was a sith spy and fed the same story Vaneer did to the Chiss.

Brakuss' mind was being manipulated by Darth Khaun as well, "You know these Arquillion were once enslaved to our ancestors-We can something we haven't had in a long time and that is an Empire-The Second Mandelorian Empire."

Bobba sighed, as he was against going to war, "As I remember that didn't work out for our people or have you forgotten what the Jedi did to us?"

"We owe the Jedi-We owe the galaxy-we owe everyone-This is our time-This is the age of the Mandelorians!"

Reluctantly Bobba agreed and with the support of the clan lords the Mandelorians began gathering a fleet to invade the Unknown Regions.

Korriban

Vaneer met with Darth Khaun on Korriban to report to Darth Traya on their progress. "You have done well-but the Arqullion defeat must be absolute-You must go to Coruscant and convince them that the only way that they can have peace is to invade."

He bowed, "I shall leave at once milady."

She turned her attention to Khaun, "Lord Khaun make sure everything is in place above all I want the young Prince-He is the key to unbalancing the force."

"What of Darth Saber, his allies and this Darth Voles who has been reborn."

She smirked, "Gavar Kai is a fool and he will be his own undoing-You need not chase him Lord Khaun-As for Darth Voles her failure was foretold long ago."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Invasion

The Arquillion Empire was in a panic and many citizens were bold enough to ask that the Empress step down from her throne and someone else in her family rule. Of Donovan was against this and expressed that he would take action against anyone who dared spoke against his wife. "Perhaps we should consider training people in the force to help aid in protecting what we have." Admiral Gafran said of the Gafran Clan."

"I protest most vehemently!" Harson Kaban said. "The tradition laws and the great vow cannot be broken-Even to save the Empire."

"Normally I would agree, but these are far from normal times." Caseopeia said looking at Donovan, "If you had an army of force sensitive individuals could you drive the invaders from our domains?"

Donovan smiled, "Yes I could! How many could you give me?"

"I shall ask for volunteers, but only train those in the ways of the Jedi who will become powerful and strong-Don't waste your time with weak force users."

As the Arquillions prepared for war the Arquillion Imperial fleet fought to protect Arquillion interests in the Unknown Regions. But that was hard to do because Star Systems that had been docile for the past 4,000 years were arming to aid the invaders in their war against the Arquillions.

Alien's Gate

The ancient space station was still operational after 4,000 plus years. The Chiss now controlled the station in their attempt to expand their territory. The Chiss Imperial Fleet was under the command of Admiral Tchei'Cai Zuun. He was a brilliant strategist and war master. His first target was the Nyrakus Star Cluster on the edge of the Empire. The battle to take the cluster was long and bloody, but in the end the Chiss were victorious. As they continued their invasion the Chiss used the Alien's Gate as a command center.

The Barren Worlds of the Itoi System

All five planets in the system were barren rocks that spewed poisonous gas into the atmosphere. It was here that the Mandalorians used their old war bases to launch their invasion of the Arquillion World's. As Mandalore Bobba Fett was supreme commander of the Mandalorians. He had chosen his daughter Ailyn Vel to be his second in command. His wife Sintas served as his advisor.

"The Alien's Gate is a prime spot to take many Arquillion systems." Ailyn said in the war room. "We take the Gate we have a prime place from which to take many star systems."

"I agree!" Sintas said. The other Mandalorian Clan Lords added their agreement to this line of thinking.

"We cannot underestimate the Chiss." Xena Ordo said, she was a direct descendant of Canderous Ordo the Mandalorian who helped Revan destroy the Star Forge. "If we can't take the Gate I say we blow up!"

Bobba stood up, "We will divide our forces into two groups-One will attack the Alien's Gate-The other will attack take the Oin System."

"That Star System is really close to the Gunjar System."

"Yes and the Alliance will have to pay a tribute in order to pass through it."

Nal Hutta II

The swamp planet of Syn had been renamed by the Hutts. They focused on unifying the criminal element of the Unknown Regions. They also bribed and black mailed their way into the planets they wanted. They also used battle droids and mercenary armies to fulfill their conquests.

Gunjar System

The Gunjaghi had made a treaty with the Alliance thnks to Junior Ambassador Heston who served aboard the Star Fire before it was destroyed. The Gunjaghi had agreed to allow the Alliance to use their system as staging point against the Arquillions. Kyp Durron was in overall command of the Alliance invasion forces. Luke wanted nothing to do with invading the Arquillion Empire, but he did agree that the Jedi were needed. Wedge was still recooperating from his ordeal with being placed in Carbonite.

Kyp met with the other Jedi Masters and Fleet commanders around a holo-map table of the unknown regions. "We've already received intelligence reports that the Chiss have taken the Alien's Gate." A Twi'Lek named Risa said. She was a representative for the GAI division (Galactic Alliance Intelligence). She wore a black and white uniform, "The Mandalorians are also going to be a problem as they have divided their forces into two groups-One is heading for the Alien's Gate and the other for Oin System."

Han and Leia were there as well, "Knowing Bobba Fett the way I do if they can't defeat the Chiss they will blow the station up." Han said as he held Leia in his arms.

"Agreed!" Kyp said, "But we won't need the Alien's Gate Station-My first target is the Arquillion ship yards on Algar IX."

Jaina was standing next to Kyp, "That is deep inside Arquillion territory."

"Yes, and no one will expect an attack so deep in their territory."

"One problem!" Kyle Katarn said speaking up, "We have to pass through the Oin system to get there and the Mandos will probably want some kind of payment for passing through."

"There are hyperspace lanes that the Mandalorians are unaware of-We will use those." Kyp replied with a smile.

The siege of the Alien's Gate went poorly for the Mandalorians, so they blew it up forcing the Chiss to reevaluate their invasion strategy. The Mandalorians successfully attacked and acquired Oin System. The Chiss contacted the Mandalorian Clan leaders to discuss treaties of non agression, but as they talked a force was sent in secret to ignite the dangerous gases of the Itoi Systems and kill the Mandalorians. Aware of this Darth Khaun used the thought bomb to destroy the Chiss forces sent to do the job.

"This was a thought bomb..." Jaina said over her head COM to Zek, as they walked through the halls of the Chiss flagship. "And it was done by the same person who destroyed the sith home world of Kesh."

"Agreed!" Zek replied, "We better contact Master Durron and inform him of this."

Kyp ordered them to blow up the ships then he contacted Luke on what to do with the information they had. The council agreed to tell the Chiss what happened to their fleet. The destruction of the Arquillion shipyards in the Algar System was successful. When Kyp's forces returned from the battle the Gunjar system was under attack by an Arqullion fleet made completely up of force users. Kyp could feel all of them, but the most distracting presence was that of Donovan himself who was using the mind melding technique to win the battle.

Jaina assumed command of the battle and quickly organized their forces, but still it was a hopeless battle as the Arquillions used force powered cannons that no shield could stand against. Kyp was about to sound retreat when Jacen Solo arrived leading a Fleet of Hapan battle cruisers and star destroyers. Jacen used his battle mediation to even the odds of the battle and he ordered his fighters to concentrate on those Arquillion ships that were armed with Force guns.

"Jaina are you still out there?" Kyp asked over the COM.

"Yes I am Master Durron-What do you need?"

"Before we retreat I need one of those ships captured so we can anlyze and study those force guns."

Jaina lead a bold assault against an Arquillion cruiser with a team of ten Jedi and 100 Alliance commandos. They were able to capture the ship, but the computers had been erased and the ship programmed to explode. They were able to get off before it exploded and they only lost forty men and three Jedi. Eventually Kyp had to order that the system be abandoned, but hey were able to take many of the Gunjaghi with them.

"What a glorious victory-Perhaps with this new army and weapons we can drive the invaders out and over throw the Republic after all." Donovan said to his new apprentice, an Arquillion named Jor Dersan of the Clan Dersan.

"This victory is hollow my master-Because we Arquillions love the force, but the force is not meant to be used in this manner."

"I don't understand how a people as powerful as yours could waste such a gift-All your race is one with the force."

"So were the Yuuzhan Vong and looked what happened to them!"

Donovan looked at him, "What did happen to them."

"Sir incoming ships! Unknown markings!" The Com Officer yelled before Jor could answer.

A Mercenary group of Arquillions of clan Kom was attacking. Clan Kom had always been faithful followers of the Trayus Academy. Donovan's Fleet was neutralized and everyone but Donovan was stripped of the force and killed. Donovan was left alone, so he took a ship back to the Arquillion home world. The only person he told the truth about what really happened was Caseopeia.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Fall of an Empire

"If my wife agreed to surrender will the Alliance protect the Arquillion people from the Mandelorians, the Hutts, and the Chiss?" Donovan asked this to Kyp Durron who was in command of Alliance forces.

"Perhaps-if the Arquillions are willing to share their force weapons technology with us."

"What if I gave you vital information that could lead to the person responsible for the time alteration."

Donovan's image started to flicker and wave. "What's happening?" The transmission was lost, "Get him back!" Kyp demanded. The technicians worked desperately to reestablish the link, then all of a sudden Donovan's hologram reappeared. "I lost you there for minute." Kyp said.

"This conversation bores me-You haven't changed Master Durron! You still see me as your Padawan-The Arquillions are building a super force weapon. When it is complete the Galaxy will tremble!"

The transmission was cut off, "That was a complete 180." Nowen Steel said to his mentor Kyp Durron.

"I need to speak with Master Skywalker."

Sithari-Home of the Trayus Academy

The transmission between Donovan and Kyp Durron had been interrupted by Darth Traya herself. She was standing behind a technician as he used a program that resembled Kyp Durron. "I am tired of you Donovan Leers! You dragged the entire Galaxy into war with your dreams of destiny and love-You were warned and still you pursued this course of action. You wanted the galaxy-well now its coming to your doorstep! Your days are numbered-Emperor!"

"Well done!" Traya said to the technician as she patted him on the shoulder, "Now get me Lord Khaun." A few seconds later a life size image of Darth Khaun was kneeling before Traya.

"Mistress I await your commands!"

"Where are you?"

"The Arquillion home world."

"Good! The war will be over soon and I want you to bring me Caseopeia and her child the Prince."

"I will have to wait until the battle starts."

"Yes do that!" She nodded to the technician and he ended the transmission. ("Soon the galaxy will tremble before the might of Darth Reign.") She thought to herself, ("And Ben Skywalker's death will unbalance the force for all eternity and bring about the age of the true Dark Side and the Sith.")

Arquillion Home World

"I have lead us to ruin!" Donovan said to Caseopeia in private. The two of them were in the war room alone.

"No my love-I had a hand in this as well-My mother tried to warn me that my ambitions will be the ruin of the Arquillion people."

"When they come we will escape and if you must leave me behind my love then do so."

"No!" She replied grabbing his arm. "I would rather be at your side and face what is to come together."

"Your majesty!" The head of the Imperial guard said bursting in, "The people are rioting and they are storming the palace."

"Ste your weapons to stun!" Donovan said. The man looked at Caseopeia and she nodded.

Alliance Flagship-The Fist of Coruscant

Kyp spoke to Luke via holonet and told him what had transpired between him and Donovan. "I get the feeling that this mysterious sith lord is interfering again."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be cautious-I sense a great disturbance in the force."

"Take them alive if you can." Lando said as he was in on the transmission as well.

"Excuse me Master Jedi." A man said via hologram, "We have just received word that the Mandalorians have attacked the thirteenth planet of the Arquillion system."

"It has begun!" Kyp said in a voice of doom.

It was the end of an Empire as the Hutts, the Mandalorians, the Chiss, and the Alliance converged on the Arquillion Home World. The Mandalorians had arrived first and were in a bloody battle on the world of Arquive. The planetary shields were at full power which caused the Mandos to concentrate the fire power of their warships on one area of the shield to weaken it enough for their transport ships to land planet side. The Arquillion Capital ships would ram into the Mando ships to stop them. To make matters worse a Chiss battle fleet came out of hyperspace and started shooting at the Mandalorians. The two had been in a heated contest ever since the Alien's Gate Battle.

The other half of the Chiss fleet attacked the ninth world in the Arquillion Star System. The Chiss would have taken the planet in a matter of minutes but the defenders were using force powered weapons. The energy blasts created by the force could not be defended against as the Chiss star ships were blown apart with ease. It was the Chiss Claw crafts that kept them in the fight as they were too fast for the force gunners.

The Alliance Fleet came out of hyperspace near the 7th planet in the system. Kyp placed half the fleet under Jaina's command, while he took the rest of the fleet to the Arquillion Home World, because whoever controlled the home world could dictate what happened throughout the rest of the empire. So it was a race to the finish, as the Mandalorians were attacking the fifth planet in the system. The Chiss had beaten the Mandalorians and moved on to the 8th planet. The alliance was controlling all space in between the 8th and 5th, in order to get to the Arquillion home world they would have to fly out of the system and go around and if they did that the Mandalorians would loose a chance at the other planets in the system.

After nine hours of battle the Kyp's forces finally made it to the home world and too his surprise the planetary shields were wasted no time in ordering his forces planet side. They attacked the Imperial city and palace from the air before actually landing troops on the surface. Kyp personally lead his men into the palace to capture Donovan and Caseopeia. The royal star cruiser was taking off and was stopped in the upper atmosphere by five capital class Star Destroyers.

"This is Captain Mason to Jedi Master Kyp Durron."

"Go ahead captain!"

"Sir we captured the ship-but its a decoy."

Donovan lead Caseopeia and 50 members of the royal guard to a secret hangar. When they entered the Hangar Darth Khaun's mercenaries who were disguised as Alliance Commandos were waiting and fire fight was started. One of the officers sent Kyp the location of the Emporess and her husband over the COM.

"Going somewhere?" Kyp asked standing in the middle of the foyer that lead to another hanger.

"Yes my wife and I need a place to hide until my son is of age to take his throne back for his people-I will teach him the ways of the force and he shall rule the galaxy."

"Your destiny has brought you to this end-I warned you!" Kyp ignited his lightsaber. "Surrender! You will not get a second chance."

"Captain take my wife to the ship-I will handle this." Donovan said removing his robe.

"No I am staying with you!" Caseopeia said.

"Go now!"

"Nowen go after the Emporess-Do not let her escape."Donovan tried to block his path, but Kyp charged Donovan while Nowen leapt over them both and ran after Caseopeia. Their blades met in mid air producing the infamous crackling noise as they touched. "Surrender Donovan! Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help! I am more powerful than you-I am more powerful than any Jedi!"

They broke their stand off and whirled their blades from side to side hitting them as they did. Kyp broke his defense and kicked Donovan in the chest. "Don't make me kill you Donovan."

"You underestimate me!" He threw his hands out as he lay on his back. Kyp left his feet and flew across the room, but he twisted his body in the air and hit the wall with his feet. He pushed off the wall using the force and flew back towards Donovan who unleashed force lightening at him. Kyp caught the lightening with his sword.

When Caseopia and her guard reached the second hanger they lowered the ramp and gasped, because as the ramp lowered an alien dressed in black stood on the ramp with his gloved hand in a claw. The guards grabbed their throats as they were force choked to death.

Caseopeia backed away holding her baby, "Who are you?"

He bowed, "I am Darth Khaun at your service."

"What do you want?"

"You and your child are coming with me."

She tried to run but she was held in place by Khaun. Then she breathed a sigh of relief when Nowen Steel entered the hanger. "Who are you?"

"I am Darth Khaun boy and I am way out of your league."

"Let her go! She is under the protection of the Jedi order."

Khaun drew his lightsaber and ignited it, "Last chance boy! Leave!" Nowen sized him up and started walking towards the alien sith.

Kyp was no match for Donovan when it came to the force, but he was a Jedi Master and he knew how to redirect and dispel his power. Kyp also had a lot of experience on his side. He also used Donovan's emotions against him. All these things kept Donovan from gaining the upper hand against his former master. After forty moves Kyp grabbed his lightsaber from his hand, but Donovan grabbed Kyp in the force and threw him across the room again, as Kyp flew through the air he threw Donovan's own lightsaber at him.

"DONOVAN!" Kyp used the force to distract Donovan projecting his voice to sound like CAseopeia. Donovan managed to bat the lightsaber to the side using the force, but failed to notice Kyp's lightsaber which was following close behind the first. It hit him in the chest as Kyp hit the floor. He stood up and walked over to Donovan who lay dying on the floor.

"Ple...ase...Mas...ter...wa...wa...watch! Waaatch over my son!"

"I promise!" Kyp said kneeling over Donovan. All of a sudden Kyp felt a great pain from his apprentice Nowen Steel.

Nowen was on his knees holding his wrist as his hand had been severed. Darth Khaun stood over him looking down. Nowen looked up and saw that he had no facial features. No eyes, mouth or facial hair, there was only skin. "What are you?"

"I am Darth Khaun a force adept Tosh-The last of my kind."

"So your the infamous Darth Khaun!" Kyp said.

Khaun pointed his hand at Nowen and threw him into a ship, "You will be as about as challenging as he was-Stand down and I shall leave in peace."

"You are going to leave in pieces."

He was about to attack when Kreia touched his mind, ("Lord Khaun get the woman and her child and leave now-Jacen Solo is on his way-He is not like the others-He believes what we believe about the force!")

"As much as I would like to play little Jedi I have to go!"

"You are not going anywhere!" Kyp defiantly said.

Khaun tried to drag Caseopeia across the floor, but Kyp grabbed the baby in the force and caught him out of the air with one hand. Khaun threw Caseopeia down as she screamed over her baby's safety. "The boy will be coming with me as well."

"I don't think so!"

With a simple glance Khaun gripped Kyp in the force levitated him into the air and took the baby. He gave Caseopeia her child and returned his attention to Kyp, "You fool-not even Skywalker can compare to the power I wield-Die Now!" He began crushing every bone in Kyp's body. Nowen tried to help, but he was unable to, that is when Jacen grabbed Khaun in the force and threw him across the room.

Khaun slowly stood as Jacen lowered Kyp to the floor, "You and your master misuse the true nature of the force."

"Show me boy! Show me you know the true nature of the force!" Khaun unleashed a lightening storm that Jacen blocked with his hands. He pulled the lightening into his hands and unleashed it in blasts of raw power that ripped up the hanger and destroyed ships. Khaun was forced to duck and dodge to avoid being hit. When Jacen ended his attack Khaun landed on the cockpit of a star fighter. Jacen unhooked his lightsaber and leapt towards the Khaun who blocked a sideways attack. They fought on the back of the fighter using the Vong-Shii technique, invented by Khaun's former apprentice Ruhass who died while trying to become the new Supreme Overlord. Jacen had learned the technique via his vong sense and fighting Yuuzhan Vong in battle. Jacen managed to sever the Sith Lord's hand, but Khuan grew another in its place.

"I see I will have to remove your head!"

"Good luck with that!" Before Jacen could make a move there was a bright red flash, both Khaun, Caseopeia and her baby were gone.

The Arquillions had been defeated and the war was officially over. Kyp reported to Luke and Lando on what happened with Jacen at his side. When they were done Kyp met with the military leaders of the Mandalorians. The Chiss, and the Hutts to discuss what to do about the Arquillion people. The other Aliens and governments of the Unknown Regions demanded that Arquillion nobility and military command be put on trial for crimes against humanity and alien kind.

The Reaver Darth Khaun's personal star ship.

Caseopeia sat alone in a cabin with her baby in her arms. When Kyp Durron entered the hanger she had deduced that her husband Donovan Leers was dead. She knew there was a force technique that allowed a force user to instantly travel from one place to another, but she never dreamed that anyone among the sith or the Jedi knew the technique. The young Jedi who came to Kyp Durron's aid was about to defeat the Tosh Sith when Caseopeia along with Darth Khaun were engulfed in a bright red light. When the light faded Caseopeia found herself abaord Khaun's ship.

The door swooshed opened and the assassin droid Darth HK-500 came in, "My master sent me to check on you and ask if you care to join him on the bridge?"

"No thank you!" She coldly replied, she closed her eyes ignoring the droid as it stared at her for a few seconds before leaving.

Trayus Academy

They finally reached the Trayus Academy. Khaun ordered Nom Anor to remain aboard with Greelock and HK while he took Caseopeia and her son to meet his master. Nom Anor came down the ramp an sat on the edge. He watched the droids and hanger personnel go about their business. Then he noticed a group of children of different ages and species staring at him.

"They are curious about you if you are wondering." HK said from behind Nom Anor.

"Why?"

"None of them have ever met a Vong before and they are familiar with the tale of how the force was stripped from your people."

"I never thought I would find children among the sith."

"Do not underestimate them-They are just as deadly and cunning as their parents and masters of this place."

Darth Traya's throne room

Khaun lead Caseopeia across the marble floor through a group of sith lords who stood at attention before an old woman on a throne. "Welcome home Lord!" The woman said in an elderly, but strong tone of voice. "Leave us!" She ordered to the others.

"Mistress-I bring you Caseopeia Empress of the Arquillions and her son Prince Tristan."

Traya stood up and walked down the steps with a Takata hound at her side, "I have waited a long time for this moment-Your child may I see him?" Caseopeia backed away turning to the side, but her son was ripped from her arms by the force. The baby laughed as it floated through the air into Traya's waiting arms.

"My son-Give him back!" She demanded and when she tried to retrieve him she was shoved to the floor by the force.

"You are the key to unbalancing the force forever little one-In you lies the Sith's ultimate victory and the death of Ben Skywalker!" She handed the bay to a Sith Priest who took him tohrough a secret passage.

"Give me my baby back!" Caseopeia demanded from the floor.

Traya raised her hand, levitating her off the floor, and held her right in front of her. "Your son shall be well cared for and now you shall help me get back something I lost altering time and space itself."

"It was you!"

Traya grabbded her arm and drained all the youth from her. As Caseopeia aged in matter of seconds, Traya's skin straitened, her hair filled out and became black as a raven's feather. Her breasts filled up and she stood strait and tall as young woman of 21, while Caseopeia became an old hag.

"What have done to me?" Her voice was still that of a young woman.

"Thank you! Now die!" With a flick of her hand Traya broke her neck.

"Welcome back mistress!" Khaun said dropping to one knee.

"Thank you-Arise Lord Khaun." They started walking across the floor of the throne room with the Takata following. "I suppose now you wish to go on your fool's errand?"

"You swore I would be free of you if I accomplished the tasks you set before me."

"So I did!" Traya sighed, "I...You have been with me longer than any."

Khaun smiled, "You're not getting sentimental on me are you?"

She laughed, "No-Go if you must, but Luke and Ben Skywalker are not to be harmed."

"I only want my revenge on the Mandalorians!" They stopped in front of two statues of past Sith Lords who bore the name Darth Traya. "I have one request-Nom Anor cannot follow where I go so I ask that you make him a student."

They turned and face one another, "Done! Anything else?"

"Command me in all things!"

"When Darth Reign comes to power and you are still alive pledge yourself to him!"

"I obey mistress."

Nom Anor was left at the academy to be trained as a Sith. He spoke with Traya about many things then she gave him an amulet that would lead him to his destiny or doom as Traya put it. The Unknown Regions had finally become apart of the galaxy as whole. It no longer held the mystery and awe it possessed for so many years. New hyperspace lanes were discovered and open trade with the humans and aliens that dwelt there. Archaeologists, scientists, and treasure hunters from all over the galaxy flocked to the Unknown Regions as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. The Rise of Darth Saber

The war was over and once again the galaxy could get back to normal for now. The Arquillions had been defeated and many star systems of the Unknown Regions were now apart of the galactic community. But many among the Jedi Believed that this peace would be short lived. Prince Tristan Leer of the Royal Arquillion family has been kidnapped by the sith. And the Sith would twist the boy for their nefarious schemes. Kyp lead up the search to find the boy along with his former apprentice Nowen Steel, but they searched in vain, because the Trayus academy was well hidden. Then there was the threat of the Voles family. Peter Voles had been rescued from the mind control of Donovan Leers, but both father and son had gone underground. Then there was Gavar Kai AKA Darth Saber. He had been building an army on Umbara.

Umbara

The Umbarans welcomed Darth Saber and his allies Darth Luniya and Darth Veger (Alema Rar) to their planet. Through Darth Saber's guidance the Ubese would help him get revenge on the sith lord who destroyed his home world and he would help them destroy the new Jedi order for the crimes of the old order that devastated their home world.

Darth Saber walked along side General Nakal inspecting their Ubese army in an underground facility. Darths Lumiya and Veger walked behind them. "When will we be ready?" Nakal asked. "The hatred of the Ubese has never been stronger and the our numbers have never been so high-Now is the time!"

"Not yet my friend-but soon we will all have what we want-As members of the Alliance the Ubese have access to Coruscant-We shall divide our forces into three groups-Group one shall attack the Jedi Temple on Coruscant-the second shall attack the Jedi Academy itself and the last shall hide in the transitory mists and I will lead this group in an all out attack against Keldabe."

The General stopped to look at him, "You wish to attack the Mandalorians! Are you mad?"

"Mad? No General-I am enraged-The Mandalorians are the key to drawing out my enemy-but we are strong enough yet-When my daughter joins me I will put the last pieces in place and we shall destroy all our enemies and rule the galaxy." When he mentioned his daughter Darth Lumiya and Veger looked at each other.

Mustifar-Volcano moon-Current location of the Jedi Academy

The mobile academy had settled on the moon of Mustifar. The academy had settled two miles from the old Neimodian processing center. Vestera Kai would graduate from the academy in a few months, but her mind was clouded by thoughts of her father. She had seen several scenarios of her father dying at the hands of Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Jaina Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Mara Jade Skywalker. The visions would change, sometimes it was a Shadowy figure she was both familiar and unfamiliar with. Then it would Luke and Mara or Anakin and Jacen, sometimes three of the aforementioned people in different scenarios. Her latest vision involved Ben's little five year old cousin Allana as a grown woman, but she was a child.

Ben tried to get her to open up about her vision, but she remained quiet on the subject. Then one night while she slept Ben entered her mind and learned the truth. "I vow to protect you from all enemies." He said to her one day. He didn't tell her that he had been in her mind, but he wasn't going to allow Vestera to throw away her life nor would Ben allow Jacen or Anakin to kill her father unjustly. If it was his mother or Luke he was fine with it.


	28. Chapter 28

Sneek Peek at

The Order of Darth Traya Volume V

Chapters

The True Nature of the Force

Vestera Kai

Graduates

Ben's Decision

Loyalty

Jacen's Hunt

Showdown on Kamino

Darth Cadeus and Darth Divass

Darth Khaun

Attack on Keldabe

Part 1. Bloodshed

Part 2. The Power of Darth Khaun

Last of the Mandelorians

Chief of State Daala

The Hunt for Darth Khaun

Darth Starkiller

Face Off

Jacen's Victory

The Training of Nom Anor

Legacy of a Jedi

The Rule of Two

Alliance

Part 1. Darth Cadeus and Darth Voles

Part 2. Betrayal and Plans for the Future

The Hunt for Boba Fett

The New Clone Army

The Fall of The Hapes Consortium

CW II or The II Clone Wars

Jacen's Last Stand

I Am Darth Traya

The Sith Lord and The Jedi Master

Chapter 6. Showdown on Kamino

Vestera Kai sat behind her father who was piloting the star ship, she ignored the angry looks from Darth Lumiya and Veger who were no doubt jealous that her father had a lot of trust in her. She was here to save her father Gavar Kai or Darth Saber as he now called himself and if that meant being his apprentice Darth Kai, then so be it. "I am going to check on the prisoner!" She said unbuckling her seat restraint.

When the door swooshed shut Lumiya leaned forward, "That girl is going to get us all killed and all we have accomplished will be lost."

"My daughter is true and faithful to the cause-and I am confident in her ability to turn to Ben Skywalker over to the Dark Side.

"Then you are a fool!" Lumiya said without fear or reservation. Darth Veger flinched as Lumiya started gasping for air.

"Don't question my judgment! I am far more powerful than the both of you combined-I lead here-and if my daughter betrays me don't think for one second that I don't have the power to end her."

Ben Skywalker was shackled in energy cuffs. His lightsabers were on the stand in front of him. He could escape anytime he wished, but that was not his intent. He was here to protect Vestera, from herself, her father, and Darth Khaun if he must. The door to his cell opened and Vestera entered.

"I was hoping it was you."

"If you have a plan to escape then do it now!"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere-at least not without you."

Vestera sneered, "Do you want to break your mother's heart?"

"That is beside the point! Besides-do you know where we are going?"

"Why so you can call your Jedi friends?"

"I love you!" He said she huffed as she knew what he was trying to do.

"If you love me then please get out of here-Escape when you can."

While Vestera tried to convince Ben to leave and he tried to convince her to come with him. Lumiya and Veger wanted to know what was so important that it took all three of them to do it. "Alright no more secrets-When the two of confronted Jacen Solo-Lumiya managed to sever his hand-I have kept it preserved-I also had Archon Beed Thane collect a DNA sample from his daughter Allana. I will use these samples to create clones to help us fight this Darth Khaun."

Darth Saber's vessel finally came out of hyperspace in the Kamino System. He had Lumiya land the ship while he went into the cell holding Ben. "Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

He looked at Ben then at Vestera, "Has he changed his mind?"

"I have!" Ben said speaking up before she could answer, "The Dark Side calls to me-I want it! I want Vestera!"

Saber couldn't tell if he was telling the truth because he was hiding his presence in the force. "If I release your bonds will you teach me to do that?"

"Tell me where we are first!"

"Kamino!" He replied waving his hand releasing Ben.

When they exited the ship Lama Su and Ton'Li were waiting for them, "Lama Su-Ton'Li it is an honor to meet the two of you in person."

"Have you brought the samples?"

Jacen and Anakin had closed themselves off to the force as well. They approaching Kamino in Jacen's X-50 star ship. "What makes you think they are on Kamino?" Anakin asks from the copilot chair. Anakin had apprenticed himself to Jacen after he was freed from Donovan Leers' mind control.

"A hunch-I had a vision that I and my daughter started a war-Then I remembered that during my last confrontation with Lumiya she took my hand. Now what if Gavar Kai took my hand to clone it. The force has lead me here and I am not wrong."

"And how did they get a sample of your daughter's DNA?"

"Well there was that attack by the Arquillions on the Hapan Cluster-Some troops managed to breach the palace-I will bet my new right hand that Archon Beed helped them get inside the palace."

Anakin hunched his shoulders, "I still say we should have brought Tahiri."

"She refuses to accept my teachings and besides if Darth Khaun is here she would only be in the way."

Kamino private cloning lab 21

The private labs were used to clone people for couples or individuals who wanted clones of themselves. "How much longer?" Saber demanded.

"Cloning a Jedi is a delicate process-It has been perfected, but the slightest miscalculation would result in a madness." Lama Su replied.

Ben closed his eyes and used his force mapping technique. When he opened himself up to the force Darth Saber drew his lightsaber. "You can put that away-I am not trying to warn the Jedi-I feel two blank spots in the force. There are only a handful of Jedi in the galaxy who can hide their presence in the force-Most of them are members of my family."

"Are you saying that your father is here?"

"No-I can feel my father all the way on Coruscant and my mother-That leaves my cousins Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin-Then there is my Aunt Leia. I think it is Jacen and Anakin-Anyway with your permission my lord I would like to find out."

"I will go with him!" Vestera offered.

"No! Darth Lumiya and Veger will go-You remain by my side."

"My cousin Jacen is mine the two of you should be able to handle my cousin Anakin."

"Who are you to give us orders boy!" Veger demanded. Both women gasped when Ben opened himself up fully to the force. It was like feeling the entire weight of a sun bearing down on a planet.

"That is who I am!"

Main Entrance to Tipoca City

With a wave of his hand the doors opened and they walked across plaza ignoring looks from the citizens. When they reached the doors that open to the hallway street that leads to the main clone facility both Jacen and Anakin felt Ben's presence.

"Ben is here!"

"I know I felt it too." Anakin said, "And if he is showing himself that means one of two things-He is leading us to Darth Saber or he wants to fight us."

"He'll probably want to fight us-He is blinded by his feelings for Vestera."

"We were young and in love once."

Jacen smiled, "What are you talking about? I am still young and in love!"

When they reached the main cloning facility Ben, Veger, and Lumiya were waiting. "I'm afraid that cannot let either of you pass."

"Step aside Ben I have no wish to fight you-Gavar Kai is cloning me and my daughter-The clones he creates will ruin the galaxy."

"And if I allow you to kill Gavar Kai you it will ruin Vestera-She will fall if go after him."

"Then help us subdue him!" Anakin said speaking up.

"That is not an option either because Vestera will never allow you to place him on trial and he will never turn from the Dark Side."

"No more words!" Lumiya said urging Veger to attack Anakin with her.

As they fought a two on one duel Jacen and Ben faced off against one another. "I know more about the force than you could possibly imagine Ben-Stand down!"

He smiled, "You mean the unbalanced force-I have studied your teachings Jacen and I will use them if I must-Now leave!"

"Your love for this Vestera has blinded you!"

"I am not the one who became a Sith Lord in the other time line and killed my own aunt."

"No you are the one who advised the burning of the Wookie villages to get close enough to me for revenge."

Neither of them were willing to make the first move-so they taunted each other with words that didn't affect either. While the two cousins talked Darth Veger and Lumiya fought desperately to overcome Anakin Solo, but Anakin was too powerful in the force and skilled with a lightsaber. No matter what the two did they could not best him. Veger jumped high flipped and tried to flank Anakin while Lumiya rolled forward cracking her whip at Anakin's feet. Anakin responded by stabbing his blade into the floor and raising his lefty leg high in a standing split kick. He managed to kick Veger in the side while Lumiya's whip wrapped around his blade. He spun around and kicked Lumiya in the gut. Veger charged him wildly again, so Anakin grabbed Lumiya by the hair and picked her up placing her in the path of Veger's lightaber.

When Lumiya died both Ben and Jacen felt made the first move swinging high and low with his dual swords. He was fast, faster then Jacen remembered, but Jacen had experience and managed to knock Ben's right sword from his hand. Ben batted Jacen's sword to the side and rolled forward into a half two handed-hand stand kicking Jacen in the back. Jacen went face first through the glass wall of the walkway that overlooked the main cloning facility. He had a force barrier up so the damage to his face and skin was minimal, as he dangled by one hand from the side Ben summoned his second lightsaber.

When he reached the rail where Jacen had fallen he was gone. There was a ripping metal sound and Ben looked up to see Jacen ripping one of the cloning pads from the large glass tube vats. He kinetically threw the pad at the walkway.

"You missed!" Ben said flying up to the pad Jacen was standing on.

There blades met in mid air as Ben swung his left then right, then he would alternate and combine swings in his assault on Jacen. Jacen blocked backwards then forwards, he repositioned his blade to block both at the same time. He batted left and right knocking Ben's swords away and elbowed him in the head. But Ben immediately responded by sweeping his leg from under him. He stood over Jacen knocking the his blade from his hand.

"I have been practicing since I could walk, because one day I knew I would have to face you! Yield Jacen I have beaten you!"

Jacen smiled, "Hardly!" He replied stabbing Ben with a stun dart. The toxin was meant to immobilize Ben not kill him. As Ben struggled to stay on his feet Jacen collected his sword and went after Darth Saber.

Anakin spun into Darth Veger and severed her head. He joined Jacen and the two of them made their way to the private cloning area. Ben was on his knees using the force to push the tranquillizer out of his system. He had studied the force techniques against poisons of the body since he was 7. He was breathing heavy but the agent was almost out of his body. He reached out to Vestera to warn her.

"The clones are complete, but they are still in stasis." Lama Su reported.

"Father we must leave-Ben says that his cousins are making their way to us!"

"Come we are leaving!"

They used hover sleds to move the clones as they lay in their cloning tubes unconscious. They were walking through the breeze walk that leads to the main hanger when Jacen and Anakin smashed through the ceiling blocking their path.

"I'm afraid that we cannot let you pass!" Jacen said.

"But I must this is the only way to defeat Darth Khaun."

"No it isn't-I can tell you the true nature of the force and together we can defeat Darth Khaun."

"There is only the Dark Side!" Darth Saber said as he took out a crystal dagger and pointed it at Vestera.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"Step aside-If I kill my daughter it will push Ben Skywalker over the edge...How is that for a future? Darth Skywalker." The walkway shook as Ben tore the breeze walk into three chunks. He dropped the part Anakin and Jacen were standing on into the water, then he levitated the part Vestera and her father were on to the hanger.

"Ben come with us!" Vestera cried from the ramp of her father's ship.

"If I stay behind they won't chase you! Go I love you!" He watched as Darth Saber dragged her up the ramp and the ship took off. "Be safe Vestera-I love you!" Ben said through the force. Jacen and Anakin leapt up out of the water and onto the balcony where Ben was. He unbuckled his lightsabers and handed them to Jacen. "I surrender."

"I hope you realize the consequences of your actions." Jacen said. "Now there is a clone of my daughter and myself out there and he knows what I know about the force."

"I am ready to face whatever awaits me-Bring me before the high council."


End file.
